Second Wedding
by Tabita Pinkybunny
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo...Tabita muncul lagi dengan sebuah fic baru. He...he...he...^_^ Kali ini Tabita akan mencoba membuat fic dengan genre romance-humor. Dan karena ini fic romance-humor pertamaku, maka Tabita minta saran dari reader semua untuk fic ini. Mohon bantuannya ya...

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 1**

Waktu masih menunjukkan sekitar pukul 05.30 pagi, ketika seorang wanita cantik berambut pink mencolok tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masak-memasaknya di dapur sebuah kediaman yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Di waktu sepagi ini dimana kebanyakan orang lebih memilih masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut hangat mereka, wanita ini justru bersemangat sekali menyiapkan nasi goreng spesial untuk menu sarapan suami tercinta dan sang kakak ipar yang memang tinggal bersama dia dan suaminya.

Uchiha Sakura, itulah nama wanita cantik itu. Seorang mantan sekretaris sebuah perusahaan besar bernama Sharingan, yang akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan atasannya dan sudah resmi setahun menjadi istri sang bos. Sudah hampir setengah jam Sakura masih berkutat dengan nasi goreng spesialnya, saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara derap kaki menuruni anak tangga yang amat khas dan begitu dia kenal. Suara derap kaki sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku berang-"

"Stop! Berhenti disitu! Kau tak boleh melewati pintu itu sebelum kau sarapan, Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura tiba-tiba memotong ucapan suaminya sambil melipat kedua tangan didada dan menatap tajam ke arah sang suami seperti sebuah tatapan membunuh.

"Hari ini ada rapat, Sakura. Jadi aku harus berangkat lebih awal." kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya Sasuke-kun harus sarapan dulu, baru boleh berangkat." kata Sakura masih bersikeras menyuruh suaminya sarapan.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura." kata Sasuke mulai menolak.

"Harus bisa, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku bilang tidak bisa."

"Harus bisa."

"Tidak bisa."

"Harus bisa."

"Nanti aku sarapan di kantor saja ya..."

Deg ! Tiba-tiba sebuah aura buruk dirasakan oleh Sasuke di waktu sepagi ini. Aura buruk yang sulit diredam bahkan oleh paranormal setingkat Ki Joko Bodo sekali pun. Aura yang bisa saja membunuh dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Sebuah aura yang datangnya dari sang istri yang kini telah ada dalam posisi menunduk lesu. Dan ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Sasuke.

"Waduh, aku salah ngomong nich. Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi kejadian buruk akan segera menimpaku. Jika Sakura sudah dalam posisi begitu, itu berarti..." kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji nangka (coz biji jagung itu udah biasa) mulai menetes.

"Hik...hiks...huwaaa...Sasuke-kun jahat! Tidak mau makan masakanku dan memilih jajan di luar. Sudah tidak mau menghargaiku lagi. Hik...hiks..."

"Tuh benar kan? Akhirnya dimulai dech. Ngapain juga tadi aku pake salah ngomong segala." kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti masakanku tidak enak ya? Jadinya Sasuke-kun lebih suka jajan daripada sarapan di rumah. Aku memang istri yang tak berguna. Hik...hiks...huwaaa..."

"Bu...Bukan begitu maksudku. Masakanmu enak kok. Sumpah ditabrak shinkansen, dicium kingkong, dan dikejar bencong dech!" kata Sasuke mulai lebay.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau bilang mau sarapan diluar? Kau membohongiku ya? Sasuke-kun jahat sekali padaku. Huwaaa..."

"Aduh, bukan begitu Sakura. Aku tadi hanya..."

"Kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah membuat istri menangis. Benar-benar tidak berperasaan kau, Sasuke." kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Huh, yang ini belum selesai, malah muncul si cecunguk. Menyebalkan!" batin Sasuke marah-marah.

"Itachi-nii benar, Sasuke-kun memang tidak punya perasaan. Masa dia lebih suka jajan di luar daripada makan masakanku. Padahal kan aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya. Bahkan aku sudah rela bangun pagi-pagi." kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan tampang semelas mungkin.

"Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan? Ckckck...sungguh terlalu..." kata Itachi berkomentar bak Roma Irama.

"Tadi itu maksudku bukan begitu, aku tadi cuma bilang..."

"Ya sudah, kalau si bodoh itu tidak mau sarapan, biar aku saja yang makan semuanya. Jatah sarapan si ayam, biar aku saja yang habiskan. Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil meluncurkan senyuman mautnya pada Sakura yang semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Jatah sarapan Sasuke-kun buat Itachi-nii saja. Lagipula kan Sasuke-kun juga tidak mau makan masakanku."

"Benar itu, Sakura-chan. Daripada mubazir, mendingan aku makan saja semuanya. Iya kan?" kata Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke yang sekarang berwajah cemberut akut stadium lima.

"Baiklah, aku ambil dulu ya nasi gorengnya..." kata Sakura ceria yang langsung masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil nasi goreng, dan tak butuh waktu lama sudah kembali lagi ke ruang makan dengan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng ditangannya.

"Ini dia, nasi goreng spesial dengan extra tomat!" kata Sakura sesaat setelah kembali dari dapur.

"Wah, kelihatannya lezat! Apalagi dengan tomat yang sangat banyak. Sayang sekali jika dilewatkan begitu saja." kata Itachi siap menerima 2 piring nasi goreng. Namun, secepat kilat sepiring nasi goreng langsung disambar oleh Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan menyebalkan Itachi.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura tercengang dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau sarapan, hah! Aku tadi cuma berpura-pura saja tahu. Dan kau Itachi, jangan seenaknya saja mengambil jatah makan orang lain ya! Dasar!" kata Sasuke kesal sambil mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Tapi bukannya kau sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau kau tidak mau sarapan?" tanya Itachi menyindir.

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku tidak bilang apapun! Dan kau diam saja, Itachi. Jangan cerewet. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke sambil menyendok nasi goreng dan hendak memakannya.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun! Jangan langsung kau makan nasi gorengnya." kata Sakura secara tiba-tiba menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah mulai membela Itachi ya?"

"Bu...Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku sedang sakit hati nich." jawab Sasuke dan sudah siap melahap sesendok nasi goreng extra tomat favoritnya.

"Ta...Tapi Sasuke-kun..."

"Ah sudahlah, aku sudah lapar!" kata Sasuke dan langsung melahap nasi goreng yang sedari tadi pending melulu untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...Dan...

"Aaauuuwww...panas...panas...panas...Kenapa nasi gorengnya panas sekali sich!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha mengipasi mulutnya yang serasa terbakar.

"Itu tadi yang mau aku katakan padamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tadi mau bilang kalau nasi gorengnya masih panas, makanya jangan langsung kau makan. Harusnya kau tiup dulu." kata Sakura sambil memberikan segelas air pada Sasuke yang langsung diteguk habis olehnya.

"Hah...hah...Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sich?" kata Sasuke masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tadi aku mau bilang padamu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kau malah melarangku bicara. Jadi itu salahmu sendiri." jawab Sakura.

"Buahahahaha...rasakan itu. Lagipula, siapa suruh jadi orang mudah emosi. Buahahahaha..." kata Itachi innocent mentertawai adiknya yang langsung disambut dengan deathglare andalan Sasuke.

"Hah, diam kau! Berisik sekali sich!" kata Sasuke yang justru dibalas oleh Itachi dengan tawa lagi."

"Ehm, Sasuke-kun, aku boleh tidak pergi ke rumah Ino hari ini?" tanya Sakura disela-sela acara sarapan mereka.

"Untuk apa kau ke rumahnya? Apa ada acara spesial?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan lap setelah dia selesai sarapan.

"Iya, hari ini Ino ulang tahun. Jadi aku diundang untuk ikut merayakannya. Boleh kan aku pergi ke rumahnya? Please..." kata Sakura memohon dengan melancarkan puppyeyes andalanya.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Begitu ya, jadi aku..."

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kalau memang Sasuke tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku bisa kok meng-"

"Kau naik Taxi saja." kata Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Kenapa harus naik Taxi? Aku bisa kok mengantar Sakura-chan sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir, Sasuke." kata Itachi.

"Justru karena kau yang mengantar, makanya aku khawatir. Bisa-bisa nanti kalian berangkat 2 orang, pulang menjadi 3 orang." jawab Sasuke asal yang langsung membuat Itachi dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya dengan berangkat 2 orang, pulang menjadi 3 orang? Aku tidak mengerti." tanya Itachi bego.

"Kalau tak mengerti, ya sudah. Siapa suruh punya otak kecil!" jawab Sasuke innocent yang langsung membuat Itachi kesal.

"Sudah, jangan ribut lagi. Nanti biar aku naik Taxi saja ke rumah Ino." kata Sakura mencoba melerai adik-kakak Uchiha itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Itu lebih baik daripada kau diantar oleh pemuda gila seperti dia. Ya sudah, aku berangkat ke kantor sekarang." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan kemudian mencium jidat lebar Sakura sebelum dia pergi ke kantor.

"Hm, hati-hati ya Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman terhias dibibirnya.

"Aku juga berangkat ke kantor sekarang, Sakura-chan." kata Itachi dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Iya, Itachi-nii juga hati-hati di jalan ya..."

"Wah, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa memberi Sakura-chan kecupan ya? Padahal aku ingin sekali lho..." kata Itachi yang langsung membuat muka Sakura semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"I...Itachi-nii, bisa saja." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Heh! Dengarkan aku baik-baik ya, Itachi. Jika memang kau mau hidup sukses dalam masyarakat, maka berhentilah mengganggu istri orang. Kau pa-ham-kan?" kata Sasuke sambil melotot ke arah Itachi.

"Ahahaha...iya...iya, aku paham. Aku kan tadi hanya bercanda saja, Sasuke." jawab Itachi enteng.

"Huh, dasar gila!" kata Sasuke langsung keluar rumah dan diikuti oleh Itachi yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

**Perusahaan Sharingan.**

Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil menatap suasana kota Konoha dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Sebenarnya hari ini banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera dia selesaikan sebelum rapat direksi siang nanti, namun ada beberapa hal yang memenuhi pikirannya hingga file-file yang harusnya sudah selesai dia periksa justru masih menumpuk dan memenuhi meja kerjanya.

"Aku pikir kau sedang berkutat dengan file-file memuakkan itu di meja kerjamu, teme. Tapi nyatanya aku salah." kata seorang pemuda jabrik berambut pirang mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku juga butuh istirahat sejenak kan, dobe?" kata Sasuke masih menatap jendela dan masih mengabaikan keberadaan si jabrik.

"Tapi dari yang aku lihat, sepertinya kau belum menyentuh sedikit pun file-file itu." kata Naruto berkomentar sambil melihat ke arah meja kerja Sasuke yang penuh dengan tumpukan file.

"Jangan berisik, dobe! Aku sedang malas berdebat."

"Aku kan tidak sedang mengajakmu berdebat, teme. Aku hanya tanya saja kenapa tumben kau mengabaikan pekerjaanmu. Padahal kan biasanya kau sangat rajin. Apa kau sedang ada masalah, hm?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabat baiknya yang hari ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melipat kedua tangan didada dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bohong, teme. Aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Jadi jujurlah saja padaku." Naruto berusaha mencari tahu.

"..." Namun Sasuke tak berkata apapun dan justru hanya melewati Naruto begitu saja dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi ruang tamu yang segera diikuti oleh Naruto yang kini duduk menghadapnya.

"Ehem, apa masalahmu ada kaitannya dengan Sakura-chan, teme?" tanya Naruto akhirnya yang Sasuke rasa sangat tepat sasaran.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat yang langsung membuat Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau dan Sakura-chan punya masalah apa, teme? Yah, siapa tahu sahabatmu yang baik hati, ramah, tampan, dan tidak sombong ini bisa membantu." tanya Naruto lagi pada pemuda raven itu yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku...entah kenapa aku sedikit ragu pada perasaan cinta Sakura padaku, dobe. Aku merasa dia sepertinya tak bahagia menikah denganku."

"Kau ini bicara apa sich, teme? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meragukan cinta Sakura-chan? Bukankah kau sendiri juga tahu, kalau satu-satunya pria yang dicintai oleh Sakura-chan hanya dirimu?"

"Aku tahu itu, dobe. Tapi kau juga pasti tahu kan, kalau dulu Sakura dan Itachi sempat dekat? Karena itulah aku merasa..."

"Jadi maksudmu kau cemburu pada kakakmu sendiri ya? Begitu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga belum bisa memastikan apa yang aku rasakan ini adalah rasa cemburu atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, setiap Sakura tersenyum karena ada didekat Itachi, hatiku terasa gundah. Dan ini sering kali aku rasakan."

"Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, teme. Percayalah padaku, bahwa Sakura-chan itu sangat mencintaimu. Dan tak akan mungkin berpaling pada pria lain. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku hari ini sungguh tak enak, dobe. Aku merasa jika akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi yang akan merubah hidupku." kata Sasuke sambil menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran burukmu itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Nanti siang kan harus dibahas dirapat direksi." bujuk Naruto.

"Hn, aku tahu." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura baru saja selesai dari menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun Ino yang tadi dirayakan sekitar pukul 10.00 pagi. Dia berencana untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, jika dia tak ingat bahwa ada beberapa bahan makanan dirumah yang sudah habis. Termasuk si tomat kesukaan suami tercinta. Karena itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke mini market dekat rumah Ino untuk membeli semua kebutuhan yang dia perlukan.

Kaki jenjangnya masih menapaki jalanan, saat tiba-tiba handphone dalam tas jinjing mungilnya berdering. Yang langsung diketahui panggilan itu dari Sasuke.

"Moshi...moshi, ada apa Sasuke-kun? Tumben jam segini kau meneleponku. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu saja." jawab Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Ahahaha...kau ini aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan kabar? Seperti kita tidak pernah bertemu saja sich."

"Bagaimana acara ulang tahun Ino tadi? Apa sukses, hm?"

"Ya, sangat sukses. Bahkan tamu-tamu yang datang juga banyak. Pokoknya seru sekali. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke-kun tidak bisa ikut." kata Sakura masih asyik menerima telepon dari Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan lalu lintas yang memang bisa dibilang cukup padat.

"Hn, begitu ya. Aku sibuk sekali di kantor. Makanya itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke ulang tahun Ino. Maaf ya..."

"Ahahaha...tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Lagipula kan aku-kyaaa...aaa...!"

GUBRAAAK !

"Sakura ha...halo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis pink itu. Namun, sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon. Yang terdengar dari handphone Sasuke hanyalah suara orang-orang banyak yang sangat ramai dan terdengar panik.

"Sakura, jawablah! Apa yang terjadi disana? Jangan buat aku panik!" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Namun masih belum ada jawaban juga. Hingga...

"Maaf, ini saya bicara dengan siapa ya?" tanya seseorang yang tidak dikenal sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"A...Aku suami dari pemilik handphone itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Tolong katakan padaku!" kata Sasuke mulai cemas.

"Istri Anda mengalami kecelakaan. Dia ditabrak sebuah mobil."

BRAAAK ! Sasuke pun menjatuhkan handphonenya ke lantai dan langsung terkulai lemas.

"Sa...Sakura..."

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Itachi berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan gelisah. Tampak sedikit ketakutan dan kepanikan tergambar diwajah tampannya. Bahkan dia seperti tak peduli jika dari tadi dia sudah menabrak sekitar 5 orang di lorong panjang yang sarat dengan aroma obat itu. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya satu, yaitu segera melihat keadaan adik iparnya, Sakura.

Sekitar hampir 2 menit menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, akhirnya indera penglihatan Itachi menangkap keberadaan sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di depan sebuah ruang perawatan yang dia yakini adalah ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi pun segera berjalan mendekati sasuke yang tampak begitu gundah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan? Sudah ada kabar dari dokter?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke pun segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kakak sekaligus rivalnya yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Belum ada. Dokter masih sibuk memeriksa Sakura didalam." jawab Sasuke lesu. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Namun dia tak berkomentar apapun juga mengenai jawaban Sasuke. Karena sejujurnya dia sendiri juga bingung harus menyusun kalimat seperti apa untuk menghibur adiknya itu.

"Ini semua adalah salahku, Itachi. Aku yang menyebabkan Sakura mengalami kecelakaan ini. Seandainya saja dia tidak menerima telepon dariku ketika dia ada di jalan, pasti semua ini tak mungkin terjadi." kata Sasuke menyesal dan kembali menunduk.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Ini semua kecelakaan yang seorang pun tak bisa menduganya. Ini semua takdir." kata Itachi berusaha bijak.

"Tapi ini terjadi gara-gara aku, Itachi. Dan jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri sampai kapanpun. Aku bersumpah!"

"Percayalah Sasuke, Sakura pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Aku yakin itu." jawab Itachi.

Ckleeek ! Dan tak beberapa lama, muncul seorang dokter dari dalam ruang perawatan itu yang langsung dihampiri oleh Sasuke dan Itachi untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya serius?" tanya sasuke yang langsung memberondongi sang dokter dengan banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Sasuke. Kalau kau bertanyanya begitu, dokter itu mana bisa menjawabnya? Yang ada dia justru mau muntah karena kau menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan yang banyak." kata Itachi yang ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Maaf, aku terlalu cemas." jawab Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Dokter, apa keadaan adik ipar saya baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi mengambil alih.

"Anda semua tak perlu khawatir, keadaan nyonya Uchiha baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka yang serius yang dialaminya." jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Be...Benarkah Sakura tidak apa-apa, dokter? Anda tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Benar, tuan. Istri Anda baik-baik saja. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggunya siuman dari pingsannya."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Kau dengar itu kan, Sasuke? Sakura tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau jangan bertindak seperti orang gila lagi." kata Itachi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga sudah dengar sendiri kok tadi. Aku kan tidak tuli. Dan satu lagi, aku itu tidak gila tahu. Dasar!" jawab Sasuke kesal karena dia dibilang gila.

"Ahahaha...iya, maaf. Tadi kan aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh, menyebalkan! Ya sudah, aku mau masuk dulu ke dalam untuk melihat Sakura. Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak." kata Sasuke dan langsung memasuki ruang perawatan Sakura.

"Hn, aku juga ikut. Permisi dokter..." kata Itachi berpamitan pada sang dokter.

"Iya, silahkan tuan..." jawab dokter itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil Sakura yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur berwarna putih dengan selang infus tertanam ditangan sebelah kirinya.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang itu sambil menatap lekat wajah cantik istrinya yang kini terlihat pucat pasi. Tak hentinya mata onyx Sasuke memandangi wajah orang yang amat dicintainya itu, seakan tak sedetik pun dia ingin melewatkan setiap inci dari wajah wanita yang sudah sekitar setahun dinikahinya.

Meskipun tadi dokter bilang jika Sakura tidak apa-apa, tetap saja Sasuke merasa cemas saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, semua ini menimpa Sakura akibat kesalahannya. Sasuke pun meraih tangan Sakura dalam genggaman tangannya. Perlahan, diusapnya lembut tangan Sakura dan kemudian dia cium tangan itu. Seakan itu adalah sebuah permintaan maafnya pada wanita pemilik mata emerald tersebut atas segala yang telah terjadi.

"Maaf..." kata Sasuke lirih dengan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Itachi pun menatap sendu pada adiknya. Sejujurnya dia juga tak tega jika harus melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Jika kau begitu, kau akan membuat Sakura sedih." kata Itachi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa memafkan diriku sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Aku masih merasa jika semuanya terjadi karena salahku, Itachi." Itachi mengambil duduk disebelah pemuda raven itu dan merapatkan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi Sakura pasti siuman. Jadi daripada kau terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, lebih baik kita berdoa saja agar Sakura cepat siuman dan kembali sehat. Benar kan?"

"Hn, kau benar. Lebih baik kita memang berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sakura." Sasuke kembali mencium tangan Sakura dan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura. Dan karena gerakan itulah, perlahan Sakura mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Akhirnya dia membuka mata emeraldnya dan melihat dua sosok pria tampan kini ada disampingnya, yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah..." kata Sasuke bahagia.

"Engh...aku ada dimana?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah membuka matanya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Sakura-chan. Kau mengalami kecelakaan." jawab Itachi.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan? Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung dengan apa yang telah dialaminya.

"Mungkin itu karena kau baru sadar, Sakura-chan. Makanya itu kau masih belum ingat apapun." Itachi mencoba menerangkan.

"Tapi semua itu sekarang tak begitu penting, Sakura. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau selamat. Itu yang utama." kata Sasuke dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Kyaaa...aaa...!Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" teriak Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan Itachi menatap heran.

"Sakura, a...ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padaku?" Sasuke menatap penuh tanya kepada istrinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menciumku? Berani sekali kau melakukan itu! Apa kau sudah gila, hah!" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menghapus bekas sapuan bibir Sasuke dibibirnya.

"Bukankah aku juga sering melakukannya padamu? Jadi kenapa kau marah, Sakura?" Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Mana mungkin kau sering melakukan itu padaku? Itu kan tidak boleh, Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Tidak boleh? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak boleh?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kita berdua tidak boleh berciuman. Dan kenapa kau diam saja saat Sasuke menciumku? Kenapa kau tidak marah, hah!" tanya Sakura menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang mulai bingung dengan kelakuan adik iparnya itu.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah, Sakura-chan? Sasuke kan suamimu. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia menciummu." jawab Itachi.

"Suami? Kau jangan main-main begitu! Aku tidak suka bercanda. Suamiku kan kau, Itachi-kun." kata Sakura.

"A...Aku? Suamimu? Ahahaha...kau ini lucu sekali sich, Sakura-chan. Bercandamu itu benar-benar bagus. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apapun.

"Aku tidak bercanda tahu! Aku benci Itachi-kun!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya enggan menatap Itachi. Dia sangat kesal.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan saja, Sakura-chan. Mana memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun' segala. Benar-benar lucu, ahahaha..."

"Itachi-kun menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha...benar-benar lucu."

"Itachi..." panggil Sasuke.

"Ahahaha..." Itachi masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram.

"Itachi..." panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Ahahaha..." Dan lagi-lagi tak mempan. Hingga...

"WOIII...ITACHI! KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK!" Dan seketika itu juga mulut Itachi langsung terkunci otomatis.

"Ehem, maaf. Ada apa?" tanya sulung Uchiha itu akhirnya mulai mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Ikut aku." kata Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu.

"Eh, tapi kita mau kemana?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Jangan banyak tanya lagi, baka! Ikuti saja aku." jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa yang langsung membuat Itachi cemberut karena dikatai bodoh.

**Ruang Dokter.**

"Hm, jadi istri Anda melupakan Anda sebagai suaminya dan justru menganggap kakak Anda adalah suaminya, begitu maksud Anda, tuan Sasuke?" tanya dokter.

"Ya, saya rasa begitu." jawab Sasuke.

"Ini benar-benar gawat, tuan Sasuke."

"Gawat? Jadi Sakura-chan tadi tidak sedang bercanda ya?" tanya Itachi dengan begonya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Waduh, kenapa bisa begitu ya? Aku jadi bingung." kata Itachi.

"Tapi dokter, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istri saya? Kenapa dia bisa mengalami hal seperti ini? Padahal tadi Anda bilang dia tidak apa-apa."

"Saat saya periksa tadi, memang tidak ada luka serius yang istri Anda alami. Tapi jika ternyata kejadiannya seperti ini, maka hanya satu yang dapat saya simpulkan, tuan Sasuke." dokter mulai membuat diapnosa.

"Apa kesimpulannya, dokter?" Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Begitu juga Itachi yang ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Tuan Sasuke, saya rasa istri Anda..."

"..."

"Mengalami amnesia."

"APA! AMNESIA!" teriak Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

**TBC**

Fiuuu...uuuh ! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Ya walaupun ancur, tapi aku sudah berusaha membuat yang sebaik mungkin. Jika banyak kesalahan, aku minta maaf ya...Maklum, Tabita author baru yang belum berpengalaman. ^_^

Dan bila ternyata jelek dan reader semua

ga' suka, Tabita tak akan melanjutkan fic ini

Jadi minta pendapat dan reviewnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya, Tabita Pinkybunny datang membawa chapter 2! Tabita ucapkan terima kasih buat para reader yang udah mau baca dan mereview fic ini. Sekaligus memberi semangat dan saran-saran yang sangat bermanfaat untuk perbaikan fic ini selanjutnya. Kalau begitu langsung saja ya, CHAPTER 2 DATANG!

**Balasan Review :**

**QRen :**

Iya, kan Sakuranya amnesia. Tapi lambat laun juga bakalan ingat lagi kok sama Sasuke. He3...

**Akira Tsukiyomi :** Thankz udah bilang fic ini menarik. Ok! Akan aku coba ngilangin kata 'sich' dan 'dech' nya. Thankz buat saran dan semangatnya ^_^

**Lady Spain :**

Thankz udah review, aku akan coba ngilangin kata 'sich' dan 'dech' nya. Coz emang rada aneh ya, kalau banyak kata-kata itu V^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Emang repot juga ya kalau jenis amnesianya kayak gini. He3...

**Sasusaku Hikaru :**

Thankz udah review. Salam manis juga dari aku. He3...

**blue sakuchan :**

Alow salam kenal, biar ga' penasaran udah aku update.

**asadia uzumaki :**

Siap! Udah dilanjutin nich.

**Ppharra :**

Thankz buat sarannya, akan aku perbaiki lagi di chap selanjutnya ^_^

**Just Ana :**

Yoa, udah diupdate!

**Oh-chan is Nanda :**

Alow, udah diupdate. Gunturkah?

**Sky pea-chan :**

Siip! Udah update.

**Hikari Hyun Arisawa :**

Thankz udah baca n review. Telah Tabita update He3...

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 2**

"Tuan Sasuke, saya rasa istri Anda..."

"..."

"Mengalami amnesia."

"APA! AMNESIA!" teriak Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Ya, amnesia. Tapi itu juga baru diapnosa saya sementara. Untuk mengetahui kepastiannya, kita memerlukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, dokter? Saya masih belum mengerti."

"Ini bisa saja terjadi jika sewaktu insiden kecelakaan itu, kepala istri Anda sempat terbentur sesuatu dengan keras sehingga mengakibatkannya lupa ingatan seperti sekarang, tuan."

"La...Lalu kenapa dia hanya lupa kepada saya saja sebagai suaminya? Kenapa hal yang lain dia masih ingat, dokter?"

"Itulah yang masih menjadi kebingungan saya saat ini, tuan Sasuke. Amnesia yang dialami istri Anda tergolong jenis amnesia yang aneh. Tapi menurut saya, istri Anda mengalami lupa ingatan hanya pada hal yang tidak terlalu penting dan kurang begitu membekas dalam dirinya saja. Sedangkan hal yang begitu amat dicintainya, masih bisa dia ingat betul dan tidak dia lupakan."

"Jadi maksud dokter, saya adalah salah satu dari hal yang tidak penting itu?" Sasuke nampak begitu sedih setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Dan jujur saja, hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Sasuke. Maksud perkataan saya sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Saya hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, saya mengerti. Jadi Anda tak perlu meminta maaf. Lalu, kira-kira apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk istri saya, dokter?"

"Saran saya, sementara ini biarkanlah dulu istri Anda dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat hal-hal yang dilupakannya. Karena takutnya, itu justru akan menambah parah kondisinya. Biarkan dia mencoba mengingat masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit dan ingatannya pulih dengan sendirinya. Dan soal dia lupa pada Anda, Anda tak perlu khawatir. Amnesia ini hanyalah bersifat sementara saja dan tidak permanen. Jadi lambat laun, istri Anda pasti bisa kembali ingat pada Anda, tuan Sasuke."

"Hn, ya. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." pamit Sasuke pada dokter itu.

"Iya tuan, silahkan. Dan jika ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan bertanya kepada saya. Karena kapanpun, saya akan siap untuk membantu Anda."

"Baik dokter, terima kasih." jawab Sasuke dan segera berlalu dari hadapan sang dokter diikuti oleh Itachi dibelakangnya.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ini untukmu. Minumlah, agar kau sedikit segar." kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan kopi kaleng dingin pada Sasuke dan mengambil duduk disebelah pemuda raven itu.

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke menerima dengan malas minuman yang diberikan kakaknya, namun tetap membuka penutup kalengnya dan meminum sedikit isi didalamnya yang memang benar membuatnya sedikit lebih segar.

Sekarang kedua Uchiha itu tengah berada di atap rumah sakit yang memang sepi, sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas gedung 10 lantai itu, yang hanya bisa memperlihatkan kesemerawutan jalan raya Konoha di sore hari. Kesemerawutan yang menurut sebagian orang membuat kepala pusing, namun bagi mereka berdua itu bisa sejenak mengalihkan pikiran kacau mereka tentang gadis soft pink itu. Gadis soft pink yang bernama Uchiha Sakura, yang kini tengah mengalami suatu penyakit aneh yang disebut amnesia.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari memainkan kaleng minuman ditangannya yang sudah kosong.

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu, Itachi. Aku belum bisa memikirkan rencana apapun saat ini." Sasuke menunduk lesu.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti dengan keadaanmu, Sasuke. Mungkin jika kejadian ini yang menimpaku, aku juga akan bersikap sama sepertimu."

"Tapi beruntungnya, kau tidak mengalaminya seperti aku." Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Bersabarlah, Sasuke. Aku yakin kejadian ini pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya."

"Hn, aku harap juga begitu." Sasuke kembali meneguk sedikit minumannya.

"Aha, aku punya ide bagus, Sasuke!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Sasuke hampir memuntahkan kembali minuman yang diminumnya kedalam kaleng karena saking kagetnya.

"Hai baka, kau ini kenapa, hah! Membuat orang hampir mati saja." jawab Sasuke kesal sambil menyumpahi Itachi dengan 'jadilah kau kecebong, sehingga aku bisa membuangmu ke selokan dan enyah dari muka bumi ini' didalam hati.

"He...he...he...maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kena serangan jantung mendadak. Aku tadi hanya mau bilang saja padamu jika aku punya sebuah ide cemerlang untuk menyembuhkan Sakura-chan. Maaf ya, he...he...he..." jawab Itachi sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V' dihadapan Sasuke, yang justru membuatnya semakin ingin muntah.

"Memangnya kau punya ide cemerlang apa? Sampai kau bersikap seheboh itu."

"Ideku adalah bagaimana kalau kita benturkan saja kepala Sakura-chan berkali-kali ke dinding. Yah, siapa tahu dengan cara itu ingatannya bisa pulih kembali."

"Itachi..." panggil Sasuke pada kakak sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Idemu benar-benar cemerlang." kata Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah kagum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Ya, benar. Idemu itu benar-benar cemerlang. Sangat cemerlang malah."

"Kalau begitu, kita laksanakan saja ideku ini. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, Itachi. Tapi setelah kita melaksanakan rencanamu itu pada Sakura, giliranku yang akan memukul kepalamu dengan stick golf agar kepalamu yang rusak itu lebih rusak lagi. Bagaimana, hm?"

"Jadi kau tidak setuju ya? Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju, baka! Kau pikir kepala istriku itu apa, hah! Bola? Asal main dibenturkan ke dinding. Dasar!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya ide. Sedangkan kau, kau sama sekali tak punya ide apa-apa." jawab Itachi cemberut karena ide yang menurutnya cemerlang itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, kau memang benar. Tapi apa tidak ada ide lain yang lebih normal? Tanpa harus membenturkan kepala Sakura ke dinding."

"Tidak ada. Hanya itu ide yang aku punya saat ini. Kau terima syukur, tidak kau terima juga tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Itachi innocent.

"Ehm, Itachi..."

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Apa Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintaiku ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sakura melupakan aku sebagai suaminya dan justru malah menganggap kaulah suaminya. Apa mungkin ini artinya dia lebih mencintaimu daripada aku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, i...itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke. Aku tahu bahwa Sakura-chan hanyalah mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Lalu kenapa yang membekas diingatannya hanya dirimu? Kenapa bukan aku?"

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau tenang saja, lambat laun Sakura-chan juga pasti akan ingat lagi padamu. Percayalah..."

"Hn, aku harap juga begitu. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak ikhlas lahir batin, dunia akhirat, jika dia terus dekat-dekat dengan pemuda setengah waras."

"Itu benar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, yang kau maksud dengan pemuda setengah waras itu siapa ya?" tanya Itachi dengan begonya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang aku kenal yang lahir pada tanggal 9 Juni." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Ooo...seseorang yang lahir pada 9 Juni. Aku kira siapa. 9 Juni? Lho, itu kan aku! Jadi maksudmu, seseorang yang setengah waras itu aku ya?" tanya Itachi yang baru sadar dari sindrom 'kebegoan' nya.

"Huh, akhirnya sadar juga. Dasar telmi!" kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah sebentar. Ada hal yang harus aku urus. Tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik saat aku tidak ada. Karena untuk saat ini, Sakura lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada aku. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Sakura-chan dengan baik."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Itachi."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke memasuki kediamannya yang cukup besar yang kini dalam keadaan sepi. Sejenak, mata onyxnya dengan cermat mengamati setiap sudut ruangan di rumah itu yang banyak sekali menyimpan kenangan yang begitu mendalam. Kenangan dengan wanita yang amat dicintainya, Uchiha Sakura.

Dan ingatan akan kenangan itu makin jelas dirasakannya, saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah foto ukuran besar yang tergantung dengan apik di ruang keluarga. Sebuah foto yang didalamnya memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ravennya, yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink. Yang keduanya sama-sama mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Dan setiap orang yang melihat foto itu pun pastilah akan tersenyum dan berkata jika mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi. Si onyx dan si emerald. Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura. Tapi sayang, kebahagiaan itu kini untuk sementara harus terenggut dulu dari pasangan yang meresmikan jalinan cinta mereka setahun yang lalu itu. Mengingat kini sang emerald masih terbelenggu oleh sakitnya, dan sejenak melupakan sang onyx. Sakit dan perih memang. Tapi itulah garis takdir yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan. Dan yang bisa dilakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu keajaiban datang, dan segera membuat si putri mengingat kembali pangerannya.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Sasuke pun akhirnya menurunkan foto romantis itu dari tempatnya. Dan dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan, dipandanginya dengan lekat foto yang kini telah berpindah berada ditangannya dan dengan lembut, diusapnya foto itu. Hingga sebuah senyum pun mengembang dibibirnya. Sebuah senyum yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kebahagiaan, melainkan sebaliknya, senyum itu justru seperti tengah jelas menggambarkan kesedihan dan kegalauan hatinya. Sebuah senyum miris yang memilukan hati. Sungguh ironis.

"Kau pasti akan mengingatku kembali kan? Iya kan?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa dengan suara sedikit bergetar, kemudian dia pun mencium foto itu. Dan entah disadari atau tidak olehnya, setetes air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dipipinya dan jatuh membasahi foto yang untung saja dilapasi oleh sebuah frame, sehingga air matanya tidak langsung membasahi foto itu.

Dan lebih beruntung lagi bagi Sasuke, karena disaat dia tengah menangis tak ada yang melihatnya. Karena pasti akan sangat menggelikan jika ada seseorang yang melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menangis.

**Sasuke POV.**

Aku kini tengah berada di kamar tidurku yang hampir semuanya bercorak hitam putih. Ya, kamar tidurku dengan Sakura. Kamar yang penuh sekali dengan kenangan indahku bersama dirinya. Aku masih ingat betul saat itu, disaat malam pertamaku yang aku lakukan dengan Sakura disini. Di kamar ini. Dimana kami berdua dulu berbagi peluh bergulat diatas ranjang king size, membagi hasrat cinta kami, dan saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Sungguh hal yang indah untuk dikenang dan dirasakan kembali.

Tapi sayang, sekarang itu adalah hal yang mustahil untukku. Mengingat kini Sakura telah melupakanku sebagai suaminya. Dan berita buruknya adalah, aku sendiri tak tahu kapan ingatannya itu pulih dan membuatnya kembali lagi berada disisiku. Demi Tuhanku yang menciptakan, kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sungguh tak sanggup untuk menjalani semua ini. Benar-benar tak sanggup. Tapi didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih menyimpan harapan dan kepercayaan yang amat besar jika kelak Sakura akan kembali bersamaku dan mencintaiku seperti dulu. Dan itu pasti akan secepatnya terjadi. Aku yakin.

Tapi tujuanku datang ke kamar ini bukanlah untuk mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu itu yang justru akan semakin membuatku sedih dan terpuruk. Karena tujuanku yang sebenarnya datang kemari adalah untuk membereskan barang-barang yang banyak sekali menyimpan kenangan antara aku dan Sakura, yang untuk sementara akan aku simpan di gudang. Ini aku lakukan bukan karena aku tak ingin Sakura kembali mengingatku dalam waktu cepat. Bukan, bukan itu tujuanku. Karena tentu aku ingin sekali jika Sakura kembali ingat akan diriku dan semua kenangan kami berdua. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk berusaha keras mengingat semua itu dan justru membuat kondisi kesehatannya semakin parah. Karena aku tak tega jika harus menyakitinya. Biarlah dia mengingat diriku dan semua kenangan kami dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Tanpa ada tekanan dan paksaan. Karena dalam cinta tak boleh ada tekanan dan paksaan. Aku benar kan?

Setelah semua barang aku kemas dengan rapi, aku pun memutuskan untuk segera menuju gudang yang berada dibelakang rumahku. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamarku ini, tiba-tiba mata onyxku menangkap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja rias. Dan aku pun langsung tahu jika itu adalah kotak perhiasan milikku dan Sakura. Kotak perhiasan yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin yang bertahtahkan batu berlian mungil dan dibalik lingkarannya terukir symbol 'S&S', yang merupakan kepanjangan dari 'Sasuke dan Sakura'. Atau lebih tepatnya, itu adalah cincin perkawinanku dengan Sakura, yang sepertinya tadi aku lupa mengemasnya. Tapi tak apa, mungkinini sengaja diatur oleh Tuhan agar kotak cincin itu tertinggal disana. Agar aku masih bisa terus melihatnya jika sewaktu-waktu aku rindu pada Sakura dan tidak melupakannya. Meski kini dia melupakanku.

Tapi tetap saja, kotak cincin itu tak boleh ada di kamar ini dan harus aku pindahkan ke tempat lain. Karena mulai hari ini hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan, kamar ini akan menjadi milik Itachi dan Sakura. Sedangkan aku, mulai hari ini hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan juga, akan berpindah menempati kamar tamu yang selama ini memang dibiarkan kosong. Dan secepatnya aku harus membereskan semua kekacuan ini dan menata kembali kamar ini seindah mungkin agar Sakura merasa nyaman. Karena besok Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit dan dapat kembali berkumpul bersamaku di rumah ini selama masa penyembuhannya.

**Normal POV.**

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, tuan putri!" kata Itachi sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya sambil memapah tubuh Sakura yang masih lemah.

"Ahahaha...kau itu lucu sekali, Itachi-kun. Kau tak perlu memperlakukanku terlalu berlebihan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku senang kok memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Yang penting kau merasa bahagia."

"Itachi-kun memang romantis. Aku benar-benar bahagia mempunyai suami sepertimu. Sangat bahagia." Sakura pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Itachi yang dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan itu tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Sasuke yang juga ada di ruang tamu itu. Yang dari tadi sudah merasa panas melihat adegan peluk-memeluk ala Teletubies diantara keduanya.

"Ehem..." Sasuke berdehem agar keberadaannya segera disadari oleh kedua orang tanpa dosa itu. Tapi sayang, mereka masih tak bergeming dan masih saja berpelukan.

"Ehem..." Sasuke mencoba untuk kedua kalinya. Namun nihil, dia masih tak digubris.

'Dasar kurang ajar, Itachi! Bukannya menolongku, dia justru mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan memeluk Sakuraku. Aku benar-benar tak terima.' kata Sasuke marah-marah dalam hati dan makin panas melihat istrinya dipeluk-peluk orang lain. Meskipun itu kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ehem..." Sasuke masih mencoba, tapi tetap tak berhasil. Benar-benar TER-LA-LU.

"EHEM...EHEM...!" kata Sasuke yang kini lebih memperkeras suaranya. Dan ternyata berhasil, karena akhirnya sepasang suami-istri 'palsu' itu memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya kau agak kurang sehat. Dari tadi aku dengar kau berdehem terus. Mungkin tenggorakanmu bermasalah."

"Tenggorakanku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Jelas saja aku khawatir. Kau kan adik iparku. Jadi sepatutnya aku juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau tunggu disini, akan aku ambilkan kau obat." kata Sakura yang langsung menuju dapurnya, mengambil obat untuk Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke yang kesal melihat Itachi yang kini sedang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ti...Tidak kok. Siapa bilang?"

"Benarkah? Lalu arti senyum diwajahmu itu apa, baka! Kau mengejekku ya!"

"Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sasuke. Mana mungkin aku tega mengejek adikku sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau bilang kau tak mungkin tega padaku? Lalu kenapa tadi sepertinya kau menikmati pelukan Sakura? Kenapa, hm?"

"Itu namanya rejeki, Sasuke. Dan seperti kata pepatah, rejeki itu jangan ditolak. Benar kan?"

"Benar kepalamu! Dasar orang yang tak punya rasa kemanusiaan dan keadilan!" kata Sasuke kesal tingkat tinggi dan segera menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Woiii...Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau tidur. Aku ngantuk."

"Tidak minum obatnya dulu? Ahahaha..." tanya Itachi innocent.

"Kau minum saja sendiri! Biar kau lebih waras." Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tidurnya, dengan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih saja tertawa penuh semangat sampai hampir pingsan. Dasar!

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lantai 2 rumahnya dengan membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air putih dan sebotol obat ditangannya. Obat yang dia tujukan untuk Sasuke, yang dia kira mengalami sakit tenggorakan. Dan karena tak menemukan Sasuke dilantai bawah, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke di kamar tidurnya. Karena Sakura sangat yakin jika pemuda raven itu pasti ada disana dan sedang beristirahat. Sakura kini telah sampai didepan kamar Sasuke yang pintunya ternyata terbuka lebar. Gadis soft pink itu berniat segera memasuki kamar, saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk ditepi ranjang dan ditangannya kini ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang begitu indah. Dan terlihat dari raut wajah tampannya, Sasuke nampak begitu sedih ketika menatap sepasang cincin itu.

"Aku rindu padamu. Sangat merindukanmu." kata Sasuke lirih namun cukup dapat didengar oleh indera pendengaran Sakura, yang entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi sakit.

"Sasuke..."

"Sa...Sakura...!" kata Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu cincin, yang kini menggelinding dengan cepat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan kaki jenjang Sakura. Tanpa ragu, Sakura pun memungut cincin itu dan mengamati benda bulat berkilau tersebut dengan cermat.

"Sakura, i...itu..."

"Apa ini cincin milikmu, Sasuke? Cantik sekali." kata Sakura kagum akan keindahan cincin itu.

"I...Iya. Itu cincin milikku. Cincin...perkawinanku." Sasuke dengan susah payah menjawabnya.

"Jadi kau mau menikah ya?"

"Ya. Mungkin."

"Mungkin? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ah, ti...tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Ahahaha..." jawab Sasuke mencoba tertawa. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit.

"S dan S. Ini artinya apa?"

Deg! "I...Itu...Itu inisial dari namaku dan pasanganku. Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi begitu. Lalu, siapa nama pasanganmu?"

"A...Apa? Nama pasanganku?"

"Ya, nama pasanganmu. Siapa namanya?"

"Na...Nama pasanganku adalah..."

"..."

"Shizuka."

**TBC**

Haduuuh...maafin Tabita ya, kalau chapter 2 ini jelek dan ancur. Maklum, Tabita lagi kekurangan ide nich *PLAAK!* digampar readers gara-gara banyak alasan. Tapi sumpah dech, Tabita udah mencoba membuat chapter ini sebaik-baiknya. Dan kalau memang readers ga' suka, sekali lagi Tabita minta maaf. Reader semua mau maafin Tabita kan? PLEASE...V^_^

Bolehkah minta review lagi dan pendapat apakah

fic ini masih pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Thankz a lot...


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 3**

"Shizuka? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"I...Iya, kau mengenalnya. Aku pernah membawa dia ke rumah ini dan mengenalkannya padamu." jawab Sasuke berbohong.

Sakura berusaha keras berpikir dan memutar otaknya untuk memunculkan kembali ingatannya akan gadis yang bernama Shizuka itu. Tapi setelah cukup lama mencoba mengingatnya, dia tetap tak mampu. Sakura tetap tak bisa untuk mengingat gadis itu. Dan semakin Sakura memperkeras usahanya untuk mengingatnya, yang terjadi justru kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit. Dan rasanya bagai dihantam dengan batu yang sangat besar sehingga membuat pandangan gadis soft pink itu mengabur dan berputar-putar. Dia gagal mengingat gadis yang bernama Shizuka itu. Seorang gadis khayalan yang diciptakan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya yang terpaksa dikarang hanya untuk membohongi Sakura.

Sungguh ironis dan menyakitkan. Apalagi jika yang kau bohongi itu adalah orang yang paling kau cintai dan paling berharga didalam kehidupanmu.

"Shizuka...Shizuka...Shizu-aaakh...!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan karena dia merasa kepalanya semakin sakit sekarang. Dia hampir jatuh pingsan ke lantai, jika tidak secara cepat Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya ditepi ranjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali, Sasuke. Rasanya seperti dihantam sebuah batu yang besar. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat gadis yang bernama Shizuka itu. A...Aku-aaakh...!"

"Sudah Sakura, cukup! Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya lagi. Kau belum sembuh benar. Jadi jangan terlalu keras memutar otakmu untuk mengingat hal yang kau lupakan."

"Aku hanya ingin bisa kembali mengingat apa-apa yang sudah aku lupakan. Aku tidak mau terus terjerat dalam amnesia ini, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau, hik...hiks..."

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau pasti akan bisa mengingat semuanya. Kau hanya perlu bersabar saja dan membiarkan ingatan itu datang dengan sendirinya. Itulah yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura untuk mencoba menenangkan dan membujuknya, agar dia tak terlalu memaksakan diri. Karena Sasuke sungguh tak mau jika Sakura menyakiti dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengingat seseorang yang sama sekali bukanlah kenyataan dan hanya karangan dirinya saja.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyela sebentar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Kepala Sakura sakit. Dia tadi memaksa mengingat kembali hal-hal yang dilupakannya. Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi Sakura masih saja keras kepala dan terus memaksakan diri."

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian berdua karena aku mengalami amnesia. Karena itulah aku mau mencoba mengingat semua hal yang telah aku lupakan. Aku mau kenangan-kenangan indah dalam hidupku dapat aku ingat kembali. Aku-aaakh...!" Sakura kembali memegangi kepalanya, karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat lagi-lagi menyerangnya.

"Hentikanlah, Sakura-chan! Sasuke benar, kau itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja dikamar. Aku akan mengantarmu." Itachi pun segera memapah tubuh lemah Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan sakit dalam hati Itachi, saat dia menyaksikan Sakura kesakitan ketika gadis itu mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Jujur saja, tiba-tiba Itachi juga seperti bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Itachi sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia mersakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti, dia sungguh tak rela jika terus melihat Sakura tersakiti dan menderita. Mungkin saja saat ini Itachi sudah mulai menaruh hati pada Sakura. Dan jika hal ini benar, itu sungguh adalah suatu yang sebenarnya tak boleh terjadi. Atau jika terus memaksa meneruskan 'rasa' itu, dia dan Sakura akan mengalami suatu delima. Bahkan bukan hanya keduanya saja, tapi begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga akan sama-sama terjebak dalam kubungan delima cinta dan akan sangat sulit bagi ketiganya untuk meloloskan diri.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke sedang berada di taman kediamannya sambil menikmati indahnya bunga-bunga yang tertanam dan tertata apik, saat tiba-tiba Itachi datang dan mengagetkannya.

"Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya." Itachi berdiri disamping bangku yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengomentari singkat perkataan Itachi, dan kembali dengan aktivitasnya semula. Yaitu menikmati suasana taman di sore hari yang cerah, meskipun perasaannya sendiri sangat tidak cerah dan baik saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Itachi langsung ke inti masalah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Shizuka? Dia hanya gadis karanganmu kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tega membohongi Sakura-chan? Harusnya kau itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau adalah suaminya, dan bukannya aku. Harusnya kau itu jujur padanya tentang pernikahan kalian tanpa harus mengarang cerita 'bodoh' seperti ini. Tapi kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menyakitinya!" jawab Sasuke setengah berteriak yang cukup membuat Itachi tersentak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau tidak mau menyakitinya?"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Itachi. Dengan kemantapan yang pasti, bungsu Uchiha itu balik menatap tajam mata kakaknya. Sebuah tatapan yang sangat sulit digambarkan dan dijelaskan. Sebuah tatapan yang didalamnya mengandung unsur amarah dan kesedihan yang berbaur menjadi satu yang memenuhi mata onyx itu. Dan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti bergidik ngeri sekaligus menaruh rasa simpati. Termasuk juga dengan Itachi yang langsung bisa membaca perasaan seperti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat ini, walaupun hanya dengan menatap kedalam mata onyxnya saja.

"Aku ingin mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, jika aku adalah suaminya dan dia adalah istriku. Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya, Itachi. Benar-benar ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tepatnya aku tak tega melakukannya."

"..."

"Aku takut jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, itu akan membuatnya bingung dan semakin memperburuk kondisi kesehatannya. Karena itulah aku akan berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura dan akan bersabar menunggunya sembuh."

Itachi cukup tersentuh dengan pernyataan Sasuke tersebut. Dia tahu benar jika saat ini adiknya itu sedang mengalami masa yang sulit dalam pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Itachi juga tahu benar bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang kau cintai. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, bahkan lebih sakit berkali-kali lipat dari tertusuk sebuah belati.

Dan Itachi sangat kagum dengan kesabaran dan ketabahan Sasuke dalam menjalani masalah ini. Mungkin jika dirinya yang mengalami, dia tak akan sanggup untuk menjalaninya. Dia lebih baik menyerah dan pasrah saja menerima semuanya. Dan beruntung bagi Sakura, dia bersuamikan Sasuke. Karena hanya Sasuke yang mampu bertahan dengan keadaan ini dan tetap berusaha keras menjaga mahligai cintanya. Tanpa keputusasaan dan tanpa keterpaksaan. Sungguh hebat.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Itachi memegang bahu kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, dan menatap lembut Sasuke dengan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Itachi..."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa memahamimu. Seharusnya aku tak menyudutkanmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi. Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, Sasuke. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Tidak Itachi, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau mengatakan itu karena kau peduli padaku dan Sakura. Kau tak mau jika aku dan Sakura terus terperangkap dalam masalah ini. Kau sangat menyayangi kami berdua kan? Karena itulah kau begitu kesal saat tahu aku telah membohongi Sakura. Membohongi istriku sendiri. Tapi aku juga telah mengatakan alasannya padamu, bahwa aku melakukan ini semata-mata demi kebaikannya. Karena aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin menyakitinya." Sasuke berkata sambil menunduk menatap rumput dibawahnya. Tatapannya tak setegas saat menatap Itachi tadi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan berkesan sedikit lemah. Benar-benar jauh dari kesan seorang Uchiha.

"Itu mungkin tindakan yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi itu tindakan yang tepat yang bisa kau ambil untuk saat ini. Aku kagum dengan ketegaranmu, Sasuke. Kau memang pria yang tepat untuk mendampingi Sakura-chan. Kau membuatku bangga." Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, yang membuat pemuda raven itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka jika Itachi bisa mengatakan kalau dia bangga pada dirinya. Itachi yang selama ini selalu dikagumi dan selalu membuatnya iri karena penuh dengan kesempurnaan, sekarang berkata jika dia bangga pada Sasuke. Ini sungguh hal yang langka untuk Sasuke, yang selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya sendiri tak bisa dibanggakan.

Dan ini menjadi sebuah semangat tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Semangat untuk meraih cintanya kembali dan merengkuh Sakura lagi dalam pelukannya. Sasuke telah bertekat bahwa dia tak akan menyerah, tak akan pernah menyerah, sebelum membuat Sakura bisa mengingatnya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Karena kau sudah membangkitkan semangatku lagi yang tadi sempat jatuh. Dan terima kasih juga karena kau sudah mau membantuku untuk berpura-pura menjadi suami Sakura sampai dia sembuh dari amnesianya. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membantu orang-orang yang aku cintai dan paling berharga dalam hidupku. Termasuk kau dan Sakura-chan." Itachi kembali tersenyum yang dibalas sebuah senyuman juga oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu itu. Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Dan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, segera panggil aku."

"Kau jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan, aku pasti akan memberitahumu."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat dan hendak meninggalkan taman itu. Tapi baru sekitar 2 langkah, dia berhenti sejenak dan kembali berbicara pada kakaknya.

"Dan satu lagi..." kata Sasuke yang membuat Itachi menatapnya sambil memasang telinga baik-baik, untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Satu lagi apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Biarpun kalian berdua tidur dalam satu kamar, jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh ataupun berbuat sesuatu pada Sakuraku. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi, aku pastikan kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan indahnya pernikahan. Kau paham kan?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura-chan. Kecuali jika Sakura-chan sendiri yang mau macam-macam padaku. Ahahaha..." jawab Itachi innocent sambil memperlihatkan wajah mesumnya yang menjijikan pada Sasuke, yang bisa saja membuat cuaca sore yang cerah hari ini berubah menjadi mendung dan terjadi badai plus angin topan karena pengaruh dari muka mesum menjijikan karya Itachi itu.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Dengan segera aku akan mencincangmu, mengalengkanmu, dan mempaketkanmu ke planet Pluto, biar kau dimakan Alien sekalian." ancam Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat semenakutkan mungkin, yang bisa mengubah seekor macan menjadi kucing. Bahnkan bisa membatalkan seorang bayi yang akan lahir dan membuatnya kembali lagi kedalam kandungan *lebay*.

"Oh Sasuke, aku atut dengan ancamanmu itu. Benar-benar atut. Ahahaha..." kata Itachi mengejek dan kembali tertawa.

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dipermainkan pun, memilih mengalah dan pergi dari 'TKP'. Karena bagi Sasuke, lebih baik mengalah daripada berdebat tanpa membuahkan hasil. Apalagi jika yang kau ajak berdebat itu adalah orang setengah gila macam Itachi. Bukannya mendapatkan titik temu, tapi justru bisa membuat Sasuke ikut-ikutan gila.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Dasar baka!" kata Sasuke kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Itachi.

"Ahahaha...begitu saja marah. Padahal kan aku cuma bercanda. Benar-benar payah kau, Sasuke. Ahahaha..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi dan Sasuke hari ini pulang kerja lebih awal dari hari biasanya. Karena itulah pukul 19.00 malam seperti sekarang, kedua kakak beradik super ganteng ini sudah ada di rumah dan menikmati acara nonton TV mereka.

Tapi bukan Itachi dan Sasuke namanya jika mereka berdua menonton hanya dengan suasana yang tenang begitu saja. Karena ini terbukti dari keributan yang sekarang tengah terjadi diantara keduanya akibat berebut sebuah benda yang tak penting yang biasa disebut remote.

"Berikan padaku, Itachi! Aku ingin menonton acara yang lain." kata Sasuke sambil berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Itachi.

"Ooo...tidak bisa. Aku duluan yang menguasai TV ini. Jadi aku yang mempunyai hak mutlak atas remote ini." jawab Itachi ala Sule.

"Tapi aku bosan dengan acara yang kau tonton ini. Dari jaman Fir'aun lahir sampai sekarang, tidak tamat-tamat ceritanya. Bisa-bisa aku jamuran." kata Sasuke berkomentar.

"Ini acara kesukaanku tahu. Cinta Fitri season 1000." jawab Itachi bangga.

"What! Season 1000? Tidak salah tuh? Banyak banget seasonnya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak? Kau ini cerewet sekali, Sasuke. Memangnya kau itu mau menonton acara apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Mau nonton JMB."

"JMB? Apaan tuh? Janda Maling BH?"

"Janda Maling BH kepalamu! JMB itu Jepang Mencari Bakat." jawab Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Itachi dengan ber'oh' ria, walaupun sebenarnya Itachi tak paham sama sekali.

"Sekarang berikan remote TV nya padaku!" Sasuke mencoba merebut kembali remote TV dari Itachi.

"Tidak akan aku serahkan! Kau nonton di kamarmu saja sana!"

"Tidak mau, baka! TV di kamarku kecil. Kalau ditonton hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja." jawab Sasuke lebay.

"Memangnya TV di kamarmu itu sebesar korek api? Mana mungkin cuma kelihatan matanya saja. Dasar pembohong kau, Sasuke!"

"Berisik! Aku mau nonton disini. Jadi sekarang juga berikan remotenya!" Sasuke masih berjuang merebut remote itu sampai titik darah penghabisannya (?)

"Waktunya minum teh dan makan cemilan!" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisi 3 cangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit coklat buatannya sendiri.

Tapi sayang kehadiran gadis cantik ini sama sekali tak digubris oleh dua pria bodoh Uchiha itu, yang masih saja sibuk berebut remote TV.

"Berikan padaku remotenya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku bilang berikan, Itachi!"

"No way!"

"Sasuke, Itachi-kun, waktunya minum teh dan makan cemilan lho..." kata Sakura mencoba mengingatkan bahwa dirinya ada di ruang keluarga itu juga. Tapi benar-benar percuma tak berguna, karena dia masih saja tak dipedulikan oleh kakak-adik itu yang kini sedang cakar-cakaran dan jambak-jambakkan akibat lagi-lagi berebut remote.

"Serahkan remotenya, baka!"

"Tidak akan, baka!"

"Serahkan!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Serahkan, Itachi!"

"Tidak akan, Sasuke!"

"Serahkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Serah-"

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriak Sakura akhirnya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi. Dan berkat teriakan Sakura yang bisa didengar sampai radius 100 km itu O.O, Itachi dan Sasuke pun akhirnya berhenti bertengkar dan berebut remote.

"Sakura-chan, apa kabar? He...he...he..." tanya Itachi innocent.

"Kalian berdua itu sedang apa, hah! Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar kok. Tadi kami hanya sedang olahraga saja. Iya kan, Sasuke?" Itachi meminta Sasuke membenarkan perkataannya.

"Mana aku tahu, masa bodoh!" jawab Sasuke tak peduli yang langsung membuat Itachi kesal.

"Sudahlah, cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar kalian ribut lagi. Sekarang minum teh dan makan cemilannya. Karena aku sudah membuatnya susah payah hanya untuk kalian."

"Wah, benarkah Sakura-chan? So sweet...pasti teh dan biskuit buatan Sakura-chan enak sekali. Dan tak ada tandingannya di dunia dan di luar angkasa." puji Itachi sambil memperlihatkan wajah semanis mungkin.

"Huh, dasar lebay!" kata Sasuke innocent sambil mengambil secangkir teh dan menyomot sekeping biskuit. Sedangkan Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengikuti Sasuke mengambil jatah teh dan biskuitnya.

Sakura mengambil duduk disamping Itachi dan menyandarkan kepala pinknya ke bahu kiri Itachi sambil bermanja-manja disana. Itachi yang menerima perlakuan itu pun, hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja sambil menikmati dengan senang hati.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini dikuasai rasa kesal tingkat tinggi, yang langsung mengunyah cepat biskuitnya dan meneguk tehnya agar sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Walaupun itu sulit.

"Itachi-kun, boleh tidak aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Sakura-chan. Memang kau mau minta apa? Uang?"

"Bukan."

"Bunga?"

"Bukan."

"Perhiasan?"

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu kau mau minta apa, hm?"

"Aku minta..."

"..." Itachi menunggu.

"..." Sasuke juga menunggu.

"Seorang bayi!" teriak Sakura bersemangat 45'.

"Phuuuf...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." Sasuke langsung menyemburkan teh yang sudah diminumnya, karena kaget mendengar permintaan Sakura. Seorang bayi? Yang benar saja! Bagi Sasuke ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Sasuke bertemu dengan monster.

"Ba...Bayi? Kau minta bayi, Sakura-chan? Apa itu tidak salah?"

"Tidak salah kau bilang? Jadi Itachi-kun tidak mau punya bayi denganku ya? Jahat sekali, hik...hiks..."

"Ah, bukan...bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku mau kok. Bayi kan permintaan yang ajaib. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mau. He...he...he..."

"Jadi Itachi-kun setuju kalau kita punya bayi?"

"Ehm, itu...ano..." Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kalau kau bilang mau, mati kau!', yang langsung membuat Itachi menelan ludahnya.

"Itachi-kun , kau mau kan?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"A...Aku..."

"Ehem...ehem...!" Sasuke berdehem mencoba mengingatkan akan ancamannya.

"Itachi-kun..."

"A...Aku...Aku mau."

"Yeah! Sudah aku duga kalau kau pasti mau. Terima kasih, Itachi-kun. Muach...muach..." kata Sakura girang dan langsung mendaratkan beberapa ciuman dipipi Itachi.

"I...Iya, Sakura-chan. Aku juga senang. Ahahaha...senang sekali." jawab Itachi susah payah dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Selamat menonton TV..." Sakura beranjak dari ruang keluarga itu dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang kini saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau mau, eh?"

"Bu...Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku itu hanya..."

"Hanya apa, baka! Kau pasti mau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan? Kau mau menggoda Sakuraku kan?"

"Tidak kok, siapa yang bilang? Mana berani aku menggoda Sakura-chan? Dia kan istrimu, Sasuke. Jadi aku tak mungkin menggodanya."

"Jika benar begitu, lalu maksud perkataanmu tadi apa, hm? Mau menipuku ya?"

"Tadi aku mengatakan seperti itu hanya untuk menghibur Sakura-chan saja. Biar dia tidak sedih karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan. Tapi selebihnya, aku tidak punya rasa apapun pada Sakura-chan dan tak akan berani macam-macam padanya." Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Te...Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tidak akan."

"Sumpah?"

"Sumpah mati! Dan jika aku bohong, aku rela miskin tujuh turunan dan tak laku menikah." jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya bersumpah.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku pegang sumpahmu itu. Tapi jika kau bohong..."

"..."

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Kau paham kan?"

"Siap bos! Aku sangat paham!" jawab Itachi bak tentara. Dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Itachi yang kini bisa bernafas lega setelah tadi semnpat merasa tegang stadium 5.

"Fiuuu...uuuh, akhirnya Sasuke pergi juga. Hampir saja tadi aku mati ditempat. Untung Tuhan masih melindungiku. Selamat...selamat..." kata Itachi dan kembali menonton acara TV kesukaannya.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Seorang gadis cantik berusia kira-kira 23 tahun melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret sebuah koper merah, menyusuri bandara Konoha. Kaki jenjang bersepatu high heels peraknya menapaki lantai bandara dengan anggunnya, memperlihatkan betapa sempurna dan berkelasnya gadis itu. Yang membuat semua mata yang memandangnya, baik kau adam maupun kaum hawa, pasti akan kagum dan terpesona dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh gadis berambut biru itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis cantik itu pun kini telah sampai didepan gerbang keluar bandara dan langsung membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Keadaan kota Konoha tak banyak berubah sekarang. Keadaannya masih sama seperti dulu, saat 3 tahun yang lalu gadis itu meninggalkan kota ini. Kota ini masih seindah dan seramai dulu. Dan yang pasti, kenangan-kenangan indahnya di kota ini juga masih sama dan tak berubah. Kenangan-kenangan indahnya dengan sang kekasih, yang selama ini begitu dia rindukan disetiap hari-harinya. Dan itulah tujuan utamanya pulang kembali ke Konoha. Untuk bertemu lagi dengan sang kekasih dan merangkai kembali jalinan cinta diantara keduanya, yang dulu sempat putus akibat keegoisannya.

Gadis cantik yang mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna coklat itu pun kini menatap layar handphone Blackberry Torch nya, memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx dan berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir kebelakang, yang tengah tersenyum manis sambil memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang yang diketahui adalah gadis cantik tersebut. Sekilas dilihatnya kembali foto di handphone Blackberry Torch itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun tersenyum sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kembali untukmu, Itachi."

**TBC**

**Balasan Review :**

**Akira Tsukiyomi :**

Shizuka kurang begitu eksis di Doraemon. Makanya pindah ke fandom Naruto. Wkwkwk...

**Kyuuichi-kun :**

Aku akan berusaha tetap konsisten naruh fic ini di rated T. Semoga aja ga' ada setan yang menggoda iman V^_^

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

Sasuke nganmbil Shizuka dari Nobita karena Nobita kelamaan sich ga' nembak-nembak si Shizuka. Jadinya diembat orang dech. He3...

**Violetz LP Underground :**

Thankz buat semangatnya, aku akan terus berusaha melanjutkan fic ini.

**Sasusaku lovers :**

Thankz udah review. Sudah diupdate.

**Just Ana :**

Kependekan ya? Padahal aku kira chapter 2 udah panjang lho. He3...

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Ya ntar aku coba biar amnesianya si Sakura ga' lama-lama. Thankz udah review.

**asadia uzumaki :**

Thakz buat reviewnya. Udah update!

**Hikari Hyun Arisawa :**

Okey, thankz buat saran n reviewnya.

**Yashauchiyoon :**

Aku juga belum tahu fic ini sampai chapter berapa. Tapi aku usahain ga' terlalu banyak ^_^

**cindy uchiha :**

Udah diupdate, thankz udah baca n review.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanyaaa...aaa...Tabita Pinkybunny datang membawa chapter 4! Chapter ini sengaja Tabita buat sebelum Tabita melaksanakan UTS dan dibuat secara kilat. Jadi mohon maaf jika chapter 4 ini agak jelek, banyak kesalahan, banyak keanehan dan buat reader semua kecewa. Ok, ga' usah banyak basa-basi lagi, CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!

**Balasan Review :**

**asadia diajeng reformanti akil :**

Ya Allah, makasih juga karena sudah menghadirkan orang baik yang mau baca n ngereview fic ini seperti asadia ^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Kalau Itachi ga' boleh bilang suka sama Sakura, berarti boleh bilang suka sama Tabita donk? *ngarep* V^_^

**Violetz Eminemers :**

Mari kita berdoa agar Sakura segera sembuh dari amnesianya. Berdoa mulai...*PLAAAK!*

**Uchiharu'nhiela Sasusaku :**

Sabar...sabar...Orang sabar disayang pacar. He3...

**VVVV :**

Ceweknya Itachi kan Tabita. Wkwkwk...*PLAAAK!*

**QRen :**

Ceritanya jadi aneh n ancur ya? Tabita memang ga' berbakat. Hik...hiks...(T_T)

**Akira Tsukiyomi :**

Aku ikutan nari donk, boleh ga'? Ehm, NH itu apa ya? Maklum, Tabita author baru yang belum berpengalaman. He3...

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan :**

Alow, salam kenal juga. Wuiiih...kamu hebat ya, tebakannya tepat. Punya indera keenam ya? ^_^

**Sweety Choco-berry :**

Thankz karena udah baca n review. Update datang! Soal cewek berambut biru, sebentar lagi juga kamu pasti tahu V^_^

**hoshiNamikazEmiUzumakI mles log :**

Yoa, chap 4 update!

**Putri Luna :**

Makasih udah baca n bilang fic ini bagus. Salam bulan juga dari Tabita V^_^

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

Aku usahain Saku cepet sembuh. Biar Sasu ga' tersiksa terus. He3...

**Mayumi Nakano :**

Mari buktikan apa tebakan kamu benar atau tidak. He3...

**OtonaZ15 :**

Makasih udah baca n review. Sudah dilanjut!

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 4**

"Selamat pagi, Itachi-kun..." sapa seorang wanita pink dengan ceria pada kakak iparnya. Ehm ralat, pada 'suami' sementaranya.

Yang disapa pun segera menolehkan kepala berkuncirnya dari ativitas membaca koran untuk menatap sang penyapa.

"Pagi juga, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm, tapi maaf aku agak kesiangan. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku bisa mengerti. Kau pasti sangat lelah kan?" kata Itachi sambil tangannya sibuk membalik halaman ketiga dari koran paginya.

Sakura berdiri tepat dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Itachi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher pria Uchiha itu. Itachi yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu pun segera melipat korannya, memegang tangan Sakura yang melingkari lehernya, dan mengecupnya sekilas. Dan untung baginya karena Sasuke tidak melihat perbuatannya itu pada Sakura. Karena jika dia melihatnya, sudah bisa dipastikan Itachi akan langsung digampar oleh Sasuke dan dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bibirnya yang sexy karena Sasuke sudah memotongnya menjadi kecil-kecil dan menumisnya.

"Itachi-kun..." kata Sakura manja dan makin memperat pelukannya pada Itachi.

"Hn."

"Hari ini bisa tidak kau temani aku ke butik langgananku? Aku ingin membeli gaun baru?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus menghadiri 2 rapat penting dan bertemu klien dari Thailand. Jadi kau minta tolong Sasuke saja untuk mengantarmu."

"Tapi Itachi-kun..."

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan wajah cemberut akutnya sisa dari pertengkarannya semalam dengan Itachi **(Reader semua masih ingat kan, dia ngambek gara-gara apa? ^_^)**

"Sasuke, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke sejenak berpikir dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, untuk selanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau bisa mengantar Sakura-chan ke butik langganannya? Dia bilang ingin membeli sebuah gaun baru."

"Aku..."

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah punya acara masing-masing. Jadi aku..."

"Hn, aku bisa." jawab Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, yang membuat wanita soft pink itu menatapnya heran.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi lega sekarang. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengantar Sakura-chan."

"Kau tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku. Akan aku lakukan apapun demi Sakura." kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah Sakura merona.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalan raya Konoha. Didalamnya terlihat 2 orang anak manusia **(ya iyalah anak manusia, masa anak monyet O.o)** yang duduk bersebelahan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Mereka sepertinya tengah berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ini terlihat dari raut wajah keduanya yang begitu menampakkan keseriusan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil masih fokus menyetir dan memperhatikan lalu lintas jalan raya Konoha yang memang bisa dibilang sangat padat.

"Ehm, ano..." Sakura meremas ujung roknya karena gugup.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"A...Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi pagi itu? A...Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Sakura menundukkan kepala pinknya dan tak berani menatap pria tampan disebelahnya. Jujur, saat ini dia merasa malu mengungkit kembali perkataan Sasuke padanya tadi pagi yang sudah sukses membuatnya berblushing ria.

"Perkataanku yang mana?" tanya Sasuke balik yang membuat Sakura bertambah malu karena harus menguraikan kata demi kata ucapan Sasuke.

'Uh, Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa dia justru bertanya balik padaku soal perkataannya tadi pagi? Aku kan jadi malu. Dasar!' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sakura, perkataanku yang mana yang kau maksud? Kenapa kau malah diam, hm?" Sasuke mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya dengan melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang terlihat sedang gugup.

"Ah, ma...maaf. Aku tadi sedikit melamun. Maksudku adalah perkataanmu tadi pagi yang mengatakan kalau kau akan melakukan apapun untukku. Itu apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Memang kenapa? Apa ada yang salah jika aku mengatakan hal itu? Kau kan istriku." kata Sasuke tanpa sadar yang langsung membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Aku istrimu? Maksudmu apa?"

Sasuke yang menyadari ucapannya pun kelihatan sangat gugup dan menjadi salah tingkah. Sekarang dia harus segera memutar otaknya dan memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat atas kecerobohan yang dia lakukan. Jawaban yang masuk akal dan tak membuat Sakura menjadi curiga.

"Ma...Maksudku tadi adalah karena kau adalah istri kakakku. Jadi apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Iya, begitulah maksudku tadi." jawab Sasuke dengan sebua tawa yang dipaksakan. Dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan ber'oh' ria, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

**Perusahaan Uchiha.**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru berjalan dengan anggunnya melewati lorong sebuah kantor yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dan juga mewah. Langkah kaki jenjangnya kini berhenti tepat didepan sebuah meja bertuliskan 'sekretaris'.

"Aku ingin bertemu tuan Uchiha." katanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya, nona?" tanya sekretaris itu.

"Aku tak perlu membuat janji jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Katakan saja padaku, dia ada diruangannya atau tidak."

"Tuan Uchiha memang ada diruangannya, tapi anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu jika anda ingin bertemu dengan beliau. Tuan Uchiha sangat sibuk, nona. Jadi..."

BRAAAK! "Berani sekali kau melarangku bertemu dengannya! Kau itu hanyalah seorang sekretaris. Jadi jangan berani kau menghalang-halangiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah!" kata wanita itu kesal saat sebelumnya dia sempat menggebrak meja sekretaris.

"Maafkan saya, nona. Bukan maksud saya untuk menghalangi anda bertemu tuan Uchiha. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah saja untuk tidak sembarangan menerima tamu."

"Tamu sembarangan? Kau bilang aku tamu sembarangan? Dasar kurang ajar! Dengar dan ingat baik-baik ya, aku ini adalah kekasih tuan Uchiha. Dan aku punya hak untuk menemuinya kapanpun aku mau. Jadi kau jangan pernah melarangku lagi jika tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Camkan itu!" kata wanita itu panjang lebar dan segera menerobos masuk begitu saja ke ruang kerja yang pintunya bercat silver. Tanpa mengindahkan sedikit pun sang sekretaris yang berusaha keras mencegahnya masuk.

"Nona, tolong jangan seperti ini. Anda tidak bisa masuk begitu saja." Sekretaris itu mencoba menarik tangan sang wanita berambut biru, namun langsung ditepisnya dengan mudah.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Uchiha."

"Tapi nona..."

"Ada apa ini! Kenapa ribut sekali!"

"Ma...Maafkan saya, Direktur. Bukan maksud saya untuk mengganggu pekerjaan anda. Hanya saja nona ini memaksa menerobos masuk ke ruangan anda. Saya sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi nona ini tidak mau dengar." Sekretaris itu nampak begitu ketakutan dan tak berani menatap wajah atasannya.

"Nona siapa yang kau maksud? Siapa dia?" Itachi mengamati wanita berambut biru itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mata onyxnya.

"Aku. Apa kau lupa padaku, Itachi?" Wanita berambut biru itu pun mendekati Itachi dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tanpa ragu dan penuh kePDan, dia pun mengibaskan rambut biru panjangnya yang untung saja bebas kutu bak model iklan shampoo di TV. Yang dia yakini akan langsung membuat Itachi segera mengingat dan mengenalinya.

"Konan!"

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah selesai dengan acara belanja mereka **(Sebenarnya bukan mereka, karena yang asyik belanja hanya Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya jadi penunggu setia)** Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari butik langganan Sakura.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk didekat kaca yang bisa memperlihatkan hampir secara keseluruhan suasana kota Konoha pada siang hari. Mengingat restoran ini letaknya memang sangat strategis di pusat kota.

Restoran mewah ini adalah tempat yang dulu sering dikunjungi Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu hingga sampai mereka menikah. Dan restoran ini juga menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Sakura, selain taman dan pantai tentunya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Sakura mengidap amnesia.

Suasana di restoran yang bernama 'Aloha' ini memang masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Yang berbeda hanyalah perasaan Sasuke saja ketika dirinya mengajak Sakura ke restoran ini.

Dulu setiap dia mengajak Sakura ke restoran ini, ada rasa bahagia dan kepuasan tersendiri dalam diri Sasuke. Rasa puas setiap melihat wajah cantik bidadari pinknya itu yang selalu saja ceria dan tersenyum jika datang kemari.

Dan Sasuke ingat betul bahwa setiap dirinya dan Sakura berkunjung ke restoran 'Aloha', istrinya itu selalu saja memesan steak ikan tuna dan strawberry milkshake yang menjadi menu favorit Sakura sekaligus menjadi menu andalan dari restoran bergaya Inggris ini.

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, Sakura bahkan bisa menghabiskan 3 porsi steak ikan tuna dan 2 gelas strawberry milkshake sekaligus. Yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa melongo dan berkata dalam hati 'amazing, fantastis, dan bombastis' secara berkali-kali. Dan itu cukup membuat bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman jika pria raven itu kembali mengingat masa-masa itu.

"He...he...he..." Sasuke tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab yang jelas, yang membuat Sakura yang duduk didepannya menjadi sedikit cemas dan ketakutan.

'Lho kok, Sasuke tertawa sendiri? Apa yang lucu? Perasaan, tidak ada kejadian lucu apapun yang kami alami. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba dia tertawa? Jangan-jangan Sasuke punya penyakit gila yang sering kumat. Ini benar-benar gawat!' kata Sakura dalam hati masih sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih tertawa gaje.

"Sasuke..."

"He...he...he...ya? Ada apa?"

"A...Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"He...he...he...tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku agak bingung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?"

Sasuke yang mulai bisa mencerna pertanyaan Sakura pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan kembali bersikap cool seperti biasanya. Apalagi setelah tadi indera pendengarannya sayup-sayup mendengar bisikan pengunjung restoran lain berupa kata-kata 'Sungguh sayang, tampan-tampan tapi sinting' yang langsung membuat Sasuke sweatdroped ditempat.

"Ehem, maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jadi kau tak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau tertawa sendiri? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ah, itu. I...Itu karena aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan salah satu teman kuliahku di Konoha University dulu. Dia orangnya sangat lucu. Jadi setiap aku ingat padanya, aku selalu tertawa. Begitulah..."

"Ooo...begitu. Aku pikir tadi kau kenapa. Untung saja kalau begitu."

"Untung? Untung kenapa?"

"Untung karena kau masih waras dan tidak gila." jawab Sakura innocent yang membuat Sasuke cengo seketika. Karena dirinya yang dinobatkan menjadi pria tertampan seKonoha dan hampir sedunia, dibilang gila.

'Untung saja dia itu istriku. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah aku jadikan dodol strawberry' umpat Sasuke dalam hati dan akhirnya tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kapan kau kembali dari Paris?" tanya Itachi kemudian menyeruput sedikit kopinya.

"Kemarin siang tepatnya." Konan melipat tangannya ke dada dan menyadarkan tubuhnya disofa. "Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Apa dia baik, hm?"

"Hn, dia sangat baik. Dia masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Sharingan."

"Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana kabar dia? Wanita gulali itu."

"Dia bukan wanita gulali, Konan. Dia punya nama. Namanya Uchiha Sakura. Dan aku kira kau juga tahu itu kan?"

"Ya...ya...aku tahu, Itachi. Aku tadi hanya bercanda saja. Janganlah kau anggap serius seperti itu."

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali menyeruput kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah cangkir. "Aku tidak tahu kalau urusanmu sebagai model di Paris sudah selesai? Jangan bilang kau sudah pensiun?" Itachi tersenyum menyindir pada wanita didepannya yang langsung disambut dengan deathglare andalan.

"Huh, lucu sekali pertanyaanmu itu. Tapi sayang aku belum pensiun menjadi model. Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tuan Uchiha." Konan tak kalah ketus.

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu. Itu berarti kau masih laku, nona Konan." Itachi kembali menyindir.

'Dasar Itachi! Berani-beraninya dia menganggapku tidak laku. Padahal aku ini kan model paling laris di Paris. Untung saja yang mengataiku itu pria tampan macam dia. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah aku jadikan origami.'

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kembali ke Konoha?"

"Menyelesaikan urusan kita."

"Urusan kita? Maksudmu?"

"Kita lanjutkan kembali hubungan kita yang tertunda. Dan aku rasa kau pasti masih ingat betul kalau kita berdua belum putus. Iya kan, Itachi-kun?" tanya Konan dibuat semanis dan secentil mungkin, yang membuat Itachi bukannya tergoda tapi justru malah membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah memutuskan aku saat kau akan pergi ke Paris 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memutuskanmu, Itachi. Waktu itu aku hanya pergi sebentar saja untuk mengejar cita-citaku sebagai model. Tapi kini aku kembali lagi untukmu, sayang. Jadi, kau mau melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi kan?"

**Itachi POV.**

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa bingung. Terus terang saja, perasaan cinta dan sayangku pada Konan sudah banyak berkurang. Atau singkatnya aku mulai tak merasakan perasaan apapun padanya. Dulu aku akui memang Konan adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai dan mampu membuatku tergila-gila. Bahkan demi dia, apapun rela aku lakukan asalkan dia terus bisa berada disisiku.

Tapi semenjak dia memutuskan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih karier dan ketenarannya 3 tahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Rasa cinta dan sayangku padanya tiba-tiba saja seperti terkikis sedikit demi sedikit dan berangsur mulai menghilang. Bahkan serasa lenyap begitu saja. Dan ini mungkin terjadi karena aku sangat kecewa dan sakit hati atas sikap dan perlakuannya padaku. Dia tega meninggalkan diriku begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku saat itu. Dan meski aku sudah memohon padanya hingga merendahkan diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha, tetap saja dia pergi meninggalkanku dan tak pernah sedikit pun memberi kabar. Hingga aku menganggap bahwa dirinya sudah melupakanku dan mungkin saja dia telah mendapat seorang kekasih baru.

Tapi rupanya takdir sedang ingin bermain denganku kali ini. Terbukti disaat aku sudah bisa melupakan Konan, tiba-tiba saja sekarang dia muncul kembali dihadapanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin meneruskan hubungan kami yang 'tertunda'. Hah, yang benar saja? Ini benar-benar konyol dan sangat tidak masuk akal.

Dia yang meninggalkanku begitu saja, sekarang kembali lagi dan memintaku untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Dan dia meminta agar aku setuju dengan keinginannya itu. Lalu sekarang aku harus menjawab apa?

Jika aku katakan kalau aku menolaknya, aku yakin 100% dia tetap tak akan peduli akan hal itu. Dan masih bersikeras untuk melanjutkan hubungan cinta kami berdua. Tapi jika aku bilang aku setuju, itu hanya akan semakin memperumit masalah ini. Terlebih lagi sekarang aku harus bertanggungjawab pada Sakura dan masih berpura-pura menjadi suaminya. Dan tak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja untuk kembali bersama Konan. Itu pasti akan membuat Sakura sangat sedih dan terluka.

Tapi jika aku jujur dan mengatakan kebohongan yang aku lakukan ini pada Konan, dia pasti akan marah besar dan tak menutup kemungkinan Konan akan melaukan hal buruk pada Sakura. Mengingat aku tahu benar bagaimana karakteristiknya. Jadi sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Demi Tuhan, aku ingin siapa pun dapat menolongku dari situasi ini. Siapa pun...

"Itachi, kau mendengar pertanyaanku tadi kan?" Konan mengejutkanku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya."

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu? Kau mau kembali menjalin hubungan denganku kan?"

"Itu...aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya lagi? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih baru, hah!" Konan meminta penjelasan dariku dan terlihat wajahnya begitu menyeramkan. Hingga membuatku harus menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Te...tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak punya kekasih baru. Sungguh..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau meminta waktu lagi untuk berpikir?"

"Ya, karena aku pikir itu yang terbaik. Maksudku, kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Jadi dengan kita mengambil waktu untuk berpikir, aku rasa itu bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang kita lagi. Benar kan?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan Konan agar dia menyetujui usulanku ini. Dan sepertinya aku berhasil. Ini terbukti dari wajahnya yang terlihat sedang menimbang dan berpikir sesuatu.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku setuju. Aku rasa tak ada buruknya juga mengambil waktu untuk memikirkan kembali hubungan kita. Toh aku yakin kalau kau masih sangat mencintaiku dan masih ingin menjadi kekasihku. Iya kan Itachi, sayang?"

"Ah, i...iya. Te...tentu saja. He...he...he..." jawabku gugup sambil tersenyum bodoh.

**Normal POV.**

"Ehm, tapi nanti malam aku boleh datang ke rumahmu kan?"

"Jangan!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba yang membuat Konan menatapnya heran.

"Jangan? Memang kenapa?"

"Nanti malam aku ada acara. Kucing tetanggaku melahirkan dan majikannya membuat pesta perayaan besar-besaran. Jadi aku harus menghadiri acara tersebut sebagai penghormatan. Begitulah..."

"Aneh sekali, masa hanya kucing melahirkan dibuat pesta perayaan segala. Benar-benar tak masuk akal."

"Kucing tetanggaku itu sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi wajar kalau dibuat pesta untuk menyambut kelahiran anak kucingnya."

"Begitu ya. Ehm, kalau begitu aku ke rumahmu besok siang saja ya?"

"Tidak bisa juga. Besok aku ada rapat dengan klien dari Indonesia. Dan aku akan super sibuk besok."

"Uh, menyebalkan! Nanti malam tidak bisa, besok juga tidak bisa. Lalu kapan aku bisa ke rumahmu, hm?" Konan melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Itachi pun segera memutar otaknya cepat. Dia harus segera menemukan cara yang tepat agar Konan menunda kunjungannya ke kediaman Uchiha dan bertemu dengan Sakura.

Karena Itachi sangat yakin 100% bahkan yakin 1000% nanti pasti akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga, jika sampai Sakura dan Konan bertemu. Mengingat mereka berdua dari jaman Fir'aun hidup sampai sekarang tidak pernah bisa akur. Apalagi jika nantinya Konan tahu kebohongan mengenai diri Itachi yang berpura-pura menjadi suami Sakura. Itu adalah suatu 'kegawatan' yang luar biasa.

"Itachi, kau dengar aku kan? Lalu kapan aku bisa ke rumahmu?"

"Ehm, jika aku ada waktu kosong, aku akan mengabarimu. Dan kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi kapan ada waktu kosongnya? Perasaan kau sibuk terus tuh. Menyebalkan!"

"He...he...he...maaf dech. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, jika aku ada waktu kosong aku pasti akan segera mengabarimu secara kilat bin expres."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji."

"Betul kau tak akan bohong?"

"Betul...betul...betul..." jawab Itachi ala Upin-Ipin.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." kata Konan akhirnya yang langsung membuat Itachi lega dan terhindar dari masalah besar.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sakura POV.**

Saat ini aku berada dikamar tidurku dan tengah berdiri tepat didepan kaca besar yang sengaja diletakkan disamping ranjang king sizeku. Sudah hampir 15 menit aku berkutat dengan kegiatanku didepan kaca besar ini. Memutar tubuhku kekanan dan kekiri dan mencoba sedikit bergaya bagaikan seorang model.

Ini aku lakukan bukan karena aku ini seorang wanita gila, tidak punya kerjaan ataupun karena aku terkena sindrom narsis tingkat tinggi. Karena ini semua aku lakukan untuk memastikan bahwa diriku benar-benar sudah sempurna untuk menyambut suamiku tercinta, Uchiha Itachi, pulang dari kantornya. Dan berniat untuk memamerkan tubuh seputih porselenku yang kini dibalut sebuah gaun tidur tipis berwarna merah maroon dengan panjang 10 cm diatas lutut. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Itachi akan senang melihat penampilanku malam ini dan menjadikan malam ini adalah malam yang indah untuk kami berdua.

"Sakura-chan, aku pulang..."

Aku mendengar suara Itachi dari luar kamar tidurku, dan sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberi Itachi kejutan dengan penampilan sexy ku malam ini. Dan semoga rencanaku ini berjalan lancar.

**Normal POV.**

"Sakura-chan, aku pulang...Kau ada dikamar ya?" Itachi mulai memasuki kamar tidurnya dan mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." panggilnya lagi, namun belum ada jawaban juga dari Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku pul-" kata-kata Itachi langsung terpotong seketika dan bola matanya membulat sempurna ketika tiba-tiba indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok wanita pink berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang bukan hanya 'WOW' tapi sangat sexy. Penampilan sexy dan menggoda iman ala Uchiha Sakura.

"Hai Itachi-kun, kau sudah pulang?" Sakura mulai mendekati Itachi dan mulai bergaya dengan sexy.

"Y...Ya, aku sudah pulang. Se...seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." kata Itachi gugup dan menelan ludahnya.

"Apa kau lelah, hm?"

"Lu...Lumayan. Ta...Tapi kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini, Sakura-chan? A...Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Itachi-kun. Hanya saja aku ingin segera mewujudkan keinginanku."

"Keinginanmu? Ke...Keinginan apa ?"

"Ayo kita buat Uchiha kecil."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha...! Tabita datang membawa chap 5! Setelah menyelesaikan UTS yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, akhirnya Tabita bisa juga melanjutkan fic ini. Dan semoga chap 5 yang telah Tabita buat penuh perjuangan ini tidak akan mengecewakan reader semua. OKI DOKI, CHAP 5 UPDATE! ^_^

**Balasan Review :**

**Sha-chan anime lover :**

Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, silahkan dibaca ^_^

**Sweet Choco-berry :**

Yang pasti Sasuke bakalan emosi tingkat tinggi donk. Wkwkwk...

**Hana-d'ichi :**

Salam kenal juga Hana-san, tenang aja dech, antara Itachi dan Sakura ga' akan terjadi rate M. He3...

**and'z** **a.n :**

Biar ga' penasaran, silahkan baca. Jangan lupa review lagi V^_^

**Violetz Eminemers :**

Udah update nich. Maaf ga' bisa asap, he3...

**VVVV :**

Rencananya ada di chap ini. Silahkan dibaca...

**QRen :**

Itachi ga' plin-plan kok. Dia hanya ga' bisa membohongi perasaannya saja ^_^

**Putri Luna :**

Salam bulan, udah diupdate. Ya walaupun ga' kilat, he3...

**Debbie UCHIHA :**

Yang akan terjadi, apa ya? Baca aja dech, he3...

**amigo eigen novi chan :**

Chapter 5 telah update! Review lagi ya...

**NaitaUchiha** **:**

Thankz udah baca n review.

**Yashauchiyoon :**

Walau telat ga' apa-apa, yang penting review. ^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Udah diupdate, ya walaupun ga' asap ^_^

**Kazuki Namikaze :**

Semoga saja Sasuke dan Itachi ga' saling bunuh-bunuhan, ho3...

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 5**

"Keinginanmu? Ke...Keinginan apa ?"

"Ayo kita buat Uchiha kecil."

**Itachi POV.**

Aku sangat yakin 100% jika indera pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik dan tak ada masalah apapun. Bahkan diriku juga yakin jika sekarang aku dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi kenapa setelah aku mendengar keinginan Sakura yang barusan saja terlontar dari bibir berlipstik pinknya, tubuhku terasa kaku seketika. Bahkan aku pun seperti tak merasakan jantungku berdetak.

'Dia ingin membuat Uchiha kecil' Oh God! Yang benar saja. Keinginan Sakura kali ini jauh mengerikan beribu kali lipat ketimbang diriku diminta menikah dengan seorang waria.

Jangankan mendengarkan permintaan konyol itu di dunia nyata, didalam mimpi pun aku sungguh tak berani membayangkan jika aku akan membuat Uchiha kecil dengan Sakura. Karena bisa-bisa adikku si pangeran tomat alias Sasuke pasti akan segera menyiapkan upacara pemakamanku besok. Hiii...iii...cukup dengan membayangkan saja sudah mampu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Tapi semua itu tidaklah hal yang penting sekarang. Karena bagiku hal yang paling penting adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku terhindar dari situasi ini. Tapi...apa benar aku ingin menghindar? Apalagi jika melihat penampilan Sakura yang sekarang. Yang terlihat sangat cantik, sexy, dan err...cukup menggairahkan.

Sebagai lelaki normal, bohong jika aku katakan aku tak tergoda padanya. Terlebih lagi di kamar ini hanya ada kami berdua dan suasana juga sangat mendukung. Tapi tetap saja aku tak boleh sampai termakan bisikan setan yang terus saja meracuniku. Aku harus kuat dan tak boleh sampai tumbang. Aku tak boleh tergoda pada Sakura. Aku tak boleh menyakiti Sasuke. Tapi...

"Itachi-kun, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu, hm?" tanya Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia kini semakin dekat denganku hingga mataku dapat dengan mudah melihat lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya dari balik gaun tidurnya yang bisa dibilang tipis dan hampir transparan. "Itachi-kun, kenapa diam? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Dia berjalan memutari tubuhku dengan sesekali jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri setiap bagian dari tubuhku. Dari mulai perut six pack ku, dada bidangku yang masih terbalut kemeja, hingga wajahku, tak luput dari tarian jemarinya. Yang membuatku gugup dan tak bisa mengontrol diriku.

Dan aku bersumpah demi Tuhan ataupun Dewa Jashin sekalian, aku akan menyerahkan setengah dari aset perusahaanku, asalkan ada yang bisa menolong dan mengeluarkanku dari situasi ini. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan dan terlalu konyol, tapi aku...AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENGHINDAR!

"Itachi-kun, jangan hanya diam terus. Kau itu membuatku penasaran saja." Sakura berhenti tepat dibelakangku dan merangkulkan tangannya di leherku.

"Ah, ahahaha...maafkan aku Sakura-chan. A...Aku tadi melamun." jawabku asal meski kegugupan tak bisa aku tutupi.

Sakura membelai tengkukku dari belakang dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara berkali-kali. Dan sekali lagi, ini semakin membuatku tak mampu mengendalikan hasratku yang sedari tadi terus menerus aku rasakan. Oh God! Jika aku lebih lama lagi disini, aku rasa besok rumah sakit Konoha akan kedatangan lagi seorang pasien baru.

"Apa kau tadi sedang melamunkan diriku, Itachi-kun?" tanya Sakura dan lagi-lagi dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Iya, eh ma...maksudku tidak. Aku tidak sedang melamunkan dirimu. Aku sedang melamunkan hal yang lain. Aku melamunkan...melamunkan..." Aku mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Tapi sial! Otakku sedang 'LoLa' sekarang. Baru kali ini aku setuju kalau Sasuke benar. Aku memang 'baka'. Uh, menyebalkan!

"Melamunkan apa?"

"Melamunkan...Perusahaan! Ya, aku sedang melamunkan perusahaan. Hari ini cukup banyak masalah perusahaan yang harus aku tangani. Jadi sampai sekarang masih sedikit kepikiran. Begitulah, he...he...he..."

"Kau itu jahat sekali, Itachi-kun. Masa kau lebih mementingkan urusan perusahaan daripada aku istrimu. Menyebalkan!" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah-olah dia sangat kesal.

"Ma...Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya..."

"Ssts! Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun lagi. Malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa untuk kita berdua. Dan aku mau malam ini kita hanya menghabiskan malam berdua. Hanya kau dan aku saja." Sakura kemudian menarik tanganku dan membimbingku menuju ranjang king size. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya ini.

'Ayolah, Itachi! Kau harus bertindak sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam dan pasrah.' kata innerku yang berusaha mencegah dan menyadarkanku. Tapi sepertinya itu terlambat. Karena sekarang aku sudah berada tepat didepan ranjang dan hanya tinggal menunggu saja apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Sakura-chan, me...memangnya kau tidak lelah? Seharian ini kan kau sudah mengurusi pekerjaan rumah. Jadi apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja?" Aku masih mencoba bertahan.

"Itachi-kun, aku mohon...Jangan lagi kau menghindar. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu. Aku ingin segera mendapatkan seorang Uchiha kecil darimu. Uchiha kecil yang akan meramaikan rumah ini dan meneruskan lagi klan Uchiha."

"Ta...Tapi, Sakura-chan..."

"Itachi-kun, aku mohon...Ini adalah permintaanku yang paling berharga. Aku mohon..." kata Sakura memohon padaku. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, dia nampak begitu menginginkan permintaan ini terkabul. Seakan-akan ini benar-benar adalah sebuah permintaan paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

**Normal POV.**

Begitu mendengar permohonan Sakura yang begitu tulus, Itachi langsung kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Permohonan Sakura sukses menghipnotisnya, hingga membuat pria tampan 25 tahun itu seakan bersedia menuruti dan melakukan apa saja yang menjadi keinginan Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang menghadap Itachi yang ada didepannya, yang kini menelan ludah berkali-kali akibat pemandangan 'indah' yang terpampang dihadapannya. Dan tanpa basa-basi maupun peringatan sebelumnya, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Itachi dengan tiba-tiba hingga kini tubuh kekar Itachi menindih tubuh mungilnya.

Begitu dekat jarak mereka sekarang. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang hampir tak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain yang begitu menghangatkan dan...begitu menggairahkan. Sakura mulai membelai wajah Itachi dan menelusuri lekuk demi lekuk wajah tampan itu. Hingga membuat Itachi yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya mampu pasrah dan menikmatinya saja.

"Sentuh aku, Itachi-kun. Milikilah aku. Aku mohon..." kata Sakura yang lagi-lagi mampu menghipnotisnya. Dan entah apa yang kini mempengaruhi pikiran Itachi, sekarang tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah memerangkap tubuh mungil Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Kepala berkuncirnya perlahan mendekati tengkuk leher Sakura dan berniat menciumnya. Kini bibir Itachi semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan leher jenjang dan mulus itu. Hingga...

'**Aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk menjaga Sakura, Sasuke' **Tiba**-**tiba indera pendengaran Itachi seperti menangkap sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Sebuah suara yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura untuk Sasuke, untuk adiknya. Dan bukan untuk menidurinya. Tapi ini...

"Aaa...aaargh!" teriak Itachi sambil memegangi kepalanya dan bangkit dari posisinya, hingga membuat Sakura bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Itachi-kun, a...ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Dan...kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?" Sakura juga bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati sosok Itachi yang kini tengah terengah. Dan saat dia hendak menyentuh pundak sulung Uchiha itu, tiba-tiba saja Itachi menepis tangan Sakura yang membuat wanita soft pink itu sedikit tersentak.

"I...Itachi-kun..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." kata Itachi yang sukses menusuk hati Sakura yang kini hanya mampu terpaku menatap sosok Itachi yang telah pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur itu. Meninggalkan dirinya yang merasa terluka dan terhina.

**Skip Time.**

Itachi sekarang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil memandangi suasana kota Konoha yang padat di siang hari. Tapi dari yang terlihat kini, pandangan mata onyxnya justru dalam keadaan kosong tanpa gambaran apapun. Dia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Pikiran mengenai kejadian semalam yang tarsus menerus berputar diotaknya dan mengingatkannya akan sosok Sakura. Sosok wanita yang semalam telah terluka dan tersakiti hatinya karena dirinya.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Hanya saja...aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu.' kata Itachi dalam hati dan masih berkutat sendiri dalam lamunannya.

Bahkan karena terlalu asyiknya dia melamun, dia sampai tak sadar jika saat ini telah ada sosok lain yang juga berada di ruang kerja itu. Sosok wanita cantik berambut biru, yang sudah hampir 10 menit berada disana, tengah memandanginya dari belakang dan sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman kearahnya. Walaupun Itachi tak bisa melihatnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun, hm?" tanya wanita itu yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Itachi yang kini membalikkan kursiya untuk menatap 'tamu tak diundang' yang telah dia ketahui sebelumnya siapa sosoknya.

"Aku rasa kau pernah mendengar istilah 'ketuklah pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang lain' kan, Konan?" tanya Itachi sedikit kesal karena ada yang menggangu aktivitasnya.

"Ahahaha...kau tak perlu seserius itu kan? Lagipula aku ini bukan orang asing bagimu. Benar kan?" Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan setelah mendengar penuturan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, lalu apa tujuanmu kemari? Tentunya bukan hanya untuk menguntitku sedang melamun, bukan?" sindir Itachi dengan seringainya, yang entah kenapa begitu menyebalkan bagi Konan.

"Kau mengataiku sebagai penguntit? Itu jahat sekali kedengarannya, Itachi-kun." Konan berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan membungkuk sedikit didepan meja kerjanya. Dan tentu saja dengan posisi seperti ini, belahan dadanya dapat dengan mudah dilihat oleh Itachi yang kini terlihat sedikit merona.

"Duduklah yang benar!" perintah Itachi sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, yang membuat Konan langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah sukses membuat pria sedingin Itachi menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Konan menarik kursi didepan meja kerja Itachi dan mendudukinya. Kali ini dengan posisi yang benar sesuai instruksi sang Uchiha. "Apa soal wanita, hm? Aku mungkin?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Itu bukan urusan Anda, no-na Ko-nan." jawab Itachi dengan mengeja dua kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan ketus begitu padaku. Aku kesini kan datang dengan baik-baik. Jadi sambutanmu janganlah seperti itu, sayang."

"Aku tidak punya kue tart dan wayne untuk menyambutmu. Maaf. Dan satu lagi...Jangan panggil aku 'sayang'. Aku bukanlah kekasihmu lagi, jika kau lupa."

"Ahahaha...kau itu menggelikan sekaligus menyebalkan ya? Padahal aku kesini hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang saja. Bukannya untuk berdebat. Tapi kau justru bersikap kasar begitu padaku. Kau tahu, aku bisa tersinggung." sindir Konan.

"Tapi aku sedang tak ingin makan siang. Aku masih cukup kenyang sekarang."

"Jangan bohong begitu, Itachi. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan apapun dari tadi. Bahkan cangkir kopimu pun belum kau sentuh sama sekali. Jadi pergilah makan siang denganku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restaurant kenangan kita dulu. Aku ingin bernostalgia."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku..."

"Oh...ayolah, Itachi. Aku mohon..." kata Konan sambil melancarkan puppyeyes andalannya.

Itachi sejenak berpikir dan mempertimbangkan ajakan Konan. Toh, hanya makan siang saja kan? Tentunya tak ada salahnya jika dia menyetujuinya. Dan siapa tahu dengan dia pergi dengan Konan, dia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Sakura dan mendapatkan ketenangan pikiran. Lagipula ini mungkin bisa menjadi moment yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan wanita berambut biru itu. Yang selama ini renggang dan tak bisa akur seperti dulu. Karena tak ada alasan juga untuk membenci Konan dan mengabaikannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau pergi makan siang denganku?" ajak Konan sekali lagi.

"Hn, baiklah. Kita pergi makan siang." jawab Itachi yang langsung membuat Konan bersemangat.

"Aku sudah menduganya jika kau pasti setuju. Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang saja." Konan mengapit lengan Itachi dengan erat.

"Hn."

**Restaurant 'Starlight'.**

Itachi mengunyah lasagna nya dalam diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan dari tadi, dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan semua ocehan yang dilontarkan dari bibir wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Merasa tak diperhatikan, Konan pun menghentikan cerita panjang lebarnya untuk menegur si pangeran Uchiha.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mengajak manusia untuk makan siang, dan bukannya mayat hidup."

"Maksudmu aku ini mayat hidup?" tanya Itachi kesal karena dibilang mayat hidup.

"Ahahaha...jangan kesal begitu. Aku kan tadi hanya bercanda, Itachi. Habisnya, kau dari tadi sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Padahal kan aku sudah cerita panjang lebar. Menyebalkan!"

Itachi menyingkirkan piring lasagna nya dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, soal apa?" Konan menyedot jus mangganya, kemudian beralih menatap Itachi.

"Apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?"

"Tawaran? Tawaran apa?"

"Mengenai memperbaiki kembali hubungan kita."

Konan menegakkan duduknya dan memperapat jaraknya pada Itachi. Jawaban Itachi bagaikan sebuah kejutan besar untuknya yang mampu membuat dirinya melayang hingga langit ketujuh. "Jadi kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku lagi? Begitukah, maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya dulu. Siapa tahu kita masih berjodoh." jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Kyaaa...! Baiklah kalau begitu. Tak masalah walaupun kita mencobanya dulu. Yang penting kita bisa menjalin hubungan lagi." kata Konan penuh semangat dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Itachi. "Aku mencintaimu, Itachi-kun." Konan mencium bibir Itachi yang dibalas juga oleh sulung Uchiha itu. Sebuah ciuman yang terus menerus dilakukan hingga mereka seperti tak sadar jika saat ini mereka ada di tempat umum. Yang mampu mengundang berbagai tatapan dari orang lain yang melihatnya. Termasuk sebuah tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari sepasang mata emerald yang tak sengaja melihat adegan mesra itu.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeonghaseyo...Tabita nongol lagi nich dengan membawa chap 6. He3...Maafkanlah Tabita atas keterlambatan updatenya. Karena akhir-akhir ini virus malas dan jenuh telah menghinggapi Tabita sehingga sempat terpikir untuk hiatus dulu. Ya sudahlah, lupakan ocehan dan curhatan yang tak penting ini. Kita langsung aja simak chap 6! ^_^

**Balasan Review :**

**QRen :**

Iya sorry, chap kemarin memang Sasuke ga' muncul. Tapi di chap ini ada SasuSaku nya kok.

**VVVV :**

Kalau ditambah satu karakter cowok lain bakalan ribet donk urusannya. Ini aja udah bikin author pusing. He3...

**Kazuki Namikaze :**

Yap, benar tebakan kamu. Dapat 100 *PLAAAK!* ^_^

**Andromeda no Rei :**

Kamu penggemar ItaSaku ya? Sebenarnya aku juga suka pair ini, tapi aku juga masih bingung nich ntar endingnya ItaSaku apa SasuSaku. He3...

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Iya, di chap kemarin Sasuke memang ga' muncul. Di chap ini ayank Sasuke pasti nongol ^_^

**Yashauchiyoon :**

Kasihan banget, masa Sasuke cuma jadi pelarian. He3...

**Pink Uchiha :**

Di chap ini Sasuke muncul kok. Jangan khawatir ya...V^_^

**Putri Luna :**

Kalau Sakura sama Itachi ehem2, ntar menjurus ke aliran NII donk. Eh salah, maksudnya ke aliran rate M. He3...

**annisa hyuuga chan :**

Aku usahakan Sakura akan secepatnya sembuh. Thankz udah baca n review ^_^

**Violetz Eminemers :**

Iya, maaf. Chap kemarin Sasuke cayank memang ga' muncul. Tapi di chap ini pasti muncul kok ^_^

**lorist angela :**

Ini udah diupdate. Tapi maaf ga' bisa asap ^_^

**LucyFarron :**

Wah2...! Serem amat. Masa Tabita mau dipedang sich? Jadi takut dech. He3...

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura POV.**

Aku terus memaksa kakiku untuk berlari meninggalkan restoran 'terkutuk' itu, semakin kencang dan semakin kencang. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak peduli jika nafasku hampir habis dan otot-otot kakiku terasa sakit, seakan berteriak meminta diriku untuk berhenti. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah aku harus terus berlari dan menjauhi restoran itu. Restoran dimana tanpa sengaja sepasang mata emerald ku melihat suamiku sedang bercumbu bahkan berciuman dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sama sekali aku tak tahu siapa dia.

Sakit dan begitu terluka, itulah yang hatiku rasakan saat ini. Air mata pun tak hentinya mengalir dari mataku. Jadi itu alasannya, alasan kenapa dia tak mau menyentuhku semalam. Karena wanita itukah?

Aku akui, memang jika dibandingkan dengan wanita berambut biru yang bersama Itachi tadi, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia begitu cantik, anggun, dan nampak begitu berkelas. Jadi wajar jika Itachi meninggalkanku dan berpaling kepadanya.

Tapi apa pantas aku diperlakukan seperti ini? Membohongiku dengan mengatakan jika dia selalu mencintaiku, menyayangiku dan akan selalu melindungiku, tapi pada kenyataannya ada 'bunga' lain yang juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Atau bahkan, mungkin porsi cinta dan sayang yang diberikan Itachi pada wanita itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang diberikan Itachi padaku. Percuma saja selama ini Itachi selalu bersikap manis padaku, jika akhirnya dia mengkhianatiku dan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan, daripada aku mengetahui kebohongan dan pengkhianatan ini dari awal.

Aku masih mengerahkan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki untuk berlari menyusuri jalan pertokoan Konoha, meski aku tahu sewaktu-waktu aku akan tumbang, tapi aku masih bersikeras untuk tetap berlari. Berlari untuk menghindari sebuah kenyataan pahit tentang rumah tanggaku.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Kurasakan dadaku mulai sesak dan aku susah bernafas, mungkin saat ini tubuhku benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi untuk aku ajak berlari. Tapi aku masih tak mempedulikannya. Aku masih ingin berlari, berlari, dan... "Kyaaa...!Bruuuk!" Tubuhku telah menyerah rupanya. Tenagaku telah sampai pada penghabisannya. Aku terjatuh tak berdaya dijalan. Dan seketika itu juga, lututku yang tadinya putih, mulus, dan bersih, kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Lututku berdarah dan terasa begitu perih. Namun rasa sakit dan perih yang aku rasakan dilututku tidak ada apa-apanya, jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang aku rasakan dihatiku. Sakit dan perih dihatiku jauh lebih sakit berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan luka yang menggores kulitku. Sangat sakit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Itachi? Kenapa? Hik...hiks..."

**Normal POV.**

Beberapa orang berpakaian formal berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi panjang di suatu ruangan kantor yang besar dan mewah. Tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah layar berukuran sedang yang menyala menampakkan sebuah gambar diagram garis dengan beberapa informasi didalamnya yang menjadi perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu. Termasuk seorang pria tampan bermata onyx dengan rambut model pantat ayamnya yang dari tadi berhenti mengamati slide yang tersaji dihadapannya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan yang diberikan bawahannya mengenai isi dari slide yang dilihatnya.

"Dari diagram garis tersebut dapat kita lihat bersama, jika penjualan gaun malam untuk merk 'Beauty' meningkat pesat. Setiap harinya kurang lebih 25 gaun terjual di sejumlah butik ternama dan beberapa swalayan besar di seluruh Jepang. Termasuk di 10 swalayan milik perusahaan kita." terang seorang pegawai pria berkacamata dengan panjang lebar.

"Merk 'Beauty'? Bukankah dulu merk itu tidak terlalu laku di pasaran? Lalu, kenapa sekarang bisa mengalami kemajuan penjualan begitu pesat? Bisa kau jelaskan lagi padaku, Kabuto?"

"Dari yang saya dengar, kemajuan penjualan gaun merk 'Beauty' disebabkan karena bagian fashion perusahaan kita telah melakukan kerjasama dengan seorang model terkenal dari Paris. Model itu sedang naik daun sekarang, sehingga cukup berpengaruh juga pada penjualan gaun merk 'Beauty'."

"Siapa nama model itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Nama model itu adalah..." Kabuto membolak-balikkan file yang ada ditangannya untuk mencari jawaban dari apa yang ditanyakan oleh atasannya. "Konan. Nama model itu adalah Konan, tuan. Dia sebenarnya model dari Jepang, tapi sudah cukup lama menetap di Paris."

"Konan? Eh Teme, bukankah Konan itu adalah mantan pacar kakakmu? Aku benar kan?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat sekaligus atasannya.

"Hn. Tapi bisakah kau tak membahasnya disini, Dobe?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma mau memastikan saja." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Nona Konan dikabarkan kembali pulang ke Jepang dan saat ini tengah berada di Konoha. Dan sampai kontrak kerjanya di Paris diperbarui, kita masih bisa menemuinya di Konoha." jelas Kabuto lagi.

"Jadi, sekarang wanita centil itu ada di kota ini ya? Ini benar-benar gawat, Teme. Jangan-jangan dia berencana ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengan kakakmu."

"Diamlah, Dobe. Ini acara formal. Jadi jangan bahas masalah pribadi disini." kata Sasuke sedikit kesal pada bocah rubah disebelahnya. "Lanjutkan presentasimu, Kabuto."

"Baik, tuan. Jadi dengan kemajuan ini diharapkan..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan membiarkan Itachi jadian lagi dengan si centil Konan. Dia itu kan cuma menang sexy nya saja. Padahal sebenarnya dia tidak ada apa-apanya." Naruto kembali menyela ucapan Kabuto yang membuatnya ditatap oleh semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu. Termasuk tatapan membunuh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu menusuk dan tampak begitu mengerikan. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat tatapan itu saja, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah. Sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi sasaran dari tatapan tajam itu masih saja tak tanggap dan justru masih asyik bicara. Dasar!

"Menurutku Konan itu juga tidak terlalu cantik. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan jauh lebih cantik daripada Konan. Iya kan, Teme?"

"Dobe..."

"Konan itu juga tipe wanita yang mudah sekali marah. Aku ingat betul waktu itu, dia pernah marah besar padaku gara-gara tanpa sengaja aku menumpahkan kopi dipakaiannya. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Dobe..."

"Dia lain dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan itu wanita yang baik, ramah, murah senyum, dan juga sangat sabar. Ya...kurang lebih sifat Sakura-chan tidak jauh berbeda denganku. He...he...he..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke mulai tak sabar dengan kelakuan pria pirang itu. Ini terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya yang kini menggambarkan beberapa kerutan kekesalan. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja, kesabaran Sasuke akan sampai diambang batasnya dan meledaklah sudah semua amarahnya. Dan saat itu tiba, kita doakan semoga Naruto akan baik-baik saja dan pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Dan tentunya dalam keadaan tubuh yang utuh O.o

"Sakura-chan juga pandai sekali memasak. Semua masakan Sakura-chan benar-benar lezat dan tak kalah dengan masakan restoran. Aku sampai-sampai ketagihan setiap aku mencicipinya."

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Tapi nihil, tetap tidak mempan dan menghentikan semua ocehan Naruto yang lagi-lagi masih sibuk dengan ceramah 'pribadi' nya yang sangat-sangat tidak penting di saat rapat perusahaan seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan juga termasuk gadis yang pintar dalam mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ehm, pekerjaan kantor juga sich. Dulu kan dia mantan sekretarismu. Karena itulah akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padanya dan menjadikannya istrimu. Benar kan, Teme? He...he...he..."

"Dobe..."

"Kau memang pandai memilih istri, Teme. Begitu ada barang bagus langsung kau ambil. Kau benar-benar jenius. Ahahaha..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke meremas pena yang ada dalam genggamannya, yang membuat pena tak berdosa itu akhirnya patah menjadi dua bagian dan otomatis tak bisa digunakan kembali.

"Ahahaha..." Naruto masih tertawa.

"Dobe..."

"Ahahaha..." Naruto masih tertawa lagi. Hingga...

"WOIII...DOBE!" teriak Sasuke akhirnya, yang langsung membuat semua orang di ruang rapat itu sweatdroped dan juga sukses membungkam mulut besar si cerewet Naruto.

"Y...Ya. Ada apa, Teme?"

"Kau masih ingin menikah dan punya anak yang lucu-lucu dengan Hinata kan?"

"A...Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, kau masih ingin menikah dan punya anak yang lucu-lucu dengan Hinata kan?" Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Te...Tentu saja. Me...Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika memang kau masih ingin menikah dan punya anak dengan Hinata, maka diamlah sekarang juga dan jangan bicara hal-hal yang tak penting lagi. Kecuali..." Sasuke meletakkan pena yang telah dipatahkannya tadi diatas meja dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Glek! Ke...Kecuali a...apa, Teme?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dan nampak begitu ketakutan.

"Kecuali jika kau mau bernasib sama dengan pena ini." kata Sasuke tenang namun terdengar cukup mengerikan.

"A...Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi." jawab Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti melakukan gerakan mengunci didepan mulutnya.

"Hn, baguslah. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali penjelasanmu, Kabuto." perintah Sasuke.

"Ah, i...iya, tuan. Jadi dengan kemajuan penjualan gaun merk 'Beauty' ini diharapkan dapat meningkatkan keuntungan perusahaan kita dan memajukan..."

Drrt...drrt...drrt...Handphone Blackberry Torch milik Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bergetar berkali-kali yang menandakan bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan malas, Sasuke mengambil handphonenya yang dia letakkan tepat dihadapannya untuk melihat siapa penelpon 'usil' yang mengganggu dirinya disaat rapat seperti ini.

Tapi raut wajahnya berubah seketika ketika dia membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. **'Bungaku Sakura calling...'**

"Maaf, aku harus menerima telepon. Hentikan dulu presentasimu, Kabuto."

"Iya, tuan. Silahkan..."

Sasuke pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan agar tak seorang pun dapat mendengar percakapannya nanti. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya untuk segera mengetahui apa kiranya yang akan dibicarakan Sakura sehingga membuat wanita cherry blossom itu tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya di jam-jam kerja seperti sekarang ini.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Hik...hiks...Sasuke..."

"Sakura, a...ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke cemas saat dia mendengar isak tangis Sakura dari seberang telepon.

"A...Aku...hik...hiks...Bi...Bisakah kau datang kemari, Sasuke? A...Aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. A...Aku...hik...hiks..." Sakura kembali menangis yang membuat Sasuke semakin cemas dan membuat pikirannya semakin tak menentu.

"Katakan padaku kau ada dimana? Aku akan segera kesana untuk menjemputmu, Sakura."

"Aku a...ada di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Hik...hiks..." jawab Sakura masih dengan isak tangis dan suara bergetar.

"Aku mengerti. Tunggulah, aku akan segera kesana." kata Sasuke dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan buru-buru, Sasuke kembali ke meja rapat dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia langsung menuju pintu dan berniat meninggalkan ruang rapat jika Naruto tidak menegurnya.

"Woi, Teme! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi, Dobe. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Masa mau kau tinggalkan begitu saja."

"Kau saja yang urus. Nanti kabari aku jika sudah selesai. Aku pergi." kata Sasuke dan segera keluar dari ruang rapat, tanpa sedikit pun mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu termasuk Naruto.

"Woi, Teme! Aku mana bisa memimpin rapat ini? Memangnya kau mau perusahaan Sharingan ini bangkrut ya? Dasar!" Naruto berteriak gaje di ruang rapat itu, yang sukses membuat penghuni lain di ruang rapat itu memilih menutup telinga mereka agar mereka tidak menjadi tuli akibat suara heboh Naruto yang mampu menggetarkan dan memecahkan kaca.

**Pertokoan Konoha.**

Setelah menepikan mobil Jaguarnya, Sasuke segera bergegas untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Setiap sudut dari daerah pertokoan itu tak luput dari pandangan mata onyx nya yang tajam yang menggambarkan kecemasan begitu dalam. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya terlihat dingin pun, kini nampak begitu jelas melukiskan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat, sehingga dia sama sekali tak peduli jika keringat deras terus mengalir dan membuatnya gerah.

Saat ini yang ada dipikiran bungsu Uchiha itu hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Sasuke begitu mencemaskan keadaan istrinya itu dan berharap segera dapat menemukan sosoknya agar Sasuke dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Apalagi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke mendengar Sakura menangis dan terdengar begitu sedih. Itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dan semakin mencemaskan keadaan wanita yang sudah hampir 1 tahun lebih dinikahinya itu.

Dan setelah hampir 10 menit mengitari daerah pertokoan Konoha yang luas, mata onyx nya akhirnya berhasil menangkap sosok wanita yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pink mencoloknya, yang kini tengah terduduk lesu di sebuah bangku panjang dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dengan mata emerald yang sembab akibat entah berapa lamanya dia menangis dan dengan keadaan lutut kanan yang terluka dan masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lirih sambil menatap sendu wanita dihadapannya.

"Sasuke, kau datang. A...Aku..."

"Jangan bicara apapun." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dan berlutut dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke meraih kaki jenjang Sakura dan mencium lembut lutut kanannya yang terluka, hingga membuat darah yang tadi keluar kini berhenti.

"Sa...Sasuke apa yang..."

"Aku bilang jangan bicara dulu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya." kata Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Sakura dan kembali berkutat dengan luka di lutut wanita itu.

Setelah tadi Sasuke mencium lutut Sakura, kini dengan hati-hati Sasuke meniup lutut yang terluka itu hingga membuat luka yang tadinya basah sekarang agak mengering. Sasuke lalu melepaskan dasi biru dilehernya, dan kemudian menggunakan dasi itu untuk membalut lutut kanan Sakura yang terluka.

Sasuke begitu telaten dan sangat hati-hati dalam memperlakukan luka di lutut Sakura. Dia sungguh tak mau jika sampai wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini merasaka sakit. Dan entah mengapa, melihat keadaan Sakura yang rapuh dan nampak begitu menyedihkan, membuat hati Sasuke seperti terkoyak dan terasa perih juga. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melihat keadaan Sakura yang biasanya ceria dan penuh tawa menjadi seperti ini. Dia sungguh tak tega.

Dan Sasuke amat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke menduga, Sakura menjadi seperti ini mungkin karena Itachi. Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa kakaknya lah yang menyakiti hati Sakura dan membuatnya terluka sampai seperti ini. Dia amat yakin.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk disamping Sakura. Dia lepaskan jas yang dipakainya, kemudian dia pakaikan ditubuh mungil Sakura agar tubuh yang telah rapuh itu terlindungi dari cuaca Konoha yang hari ini terasa begitu dingin. Sedingin perasaan wanitanya.

"Pakailah ini. Aku tak mau jika kau kedinginan." kata Sasuke saat dia memakaikan jas miliknya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." jawab Sakura sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Karena Itachi kan?"

"A...Apa?"

"Karena Itachi kan kau jadi begini? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung menyentak hati Sakura.

"Tidak. Bukan karena dia. Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Berhentilah berpura-pura! Aku tahu, Itachi lah yang menyakitimu. Dialah yang membuatmu nampak begitu menyedihkan. Jadi buat apa kau menutupinya dariku dan seolah-olah kau tampak begitu tegar." kata Sasuke mulai tak sabar dengan kelakuan wanita pink disampingnya. Yang jelas-jelas sudah terluka dan tersakiti, tapi tetap saja berusaha keras melindungi orang yang menyakitinya. Bagi Sasuke ini begitu memuakkan.

"Apa salah jika aku berusaha melindungi suamiku?"

"Suami? Hah...ya, Itachi memang suamimu. Suami yang begitu ingin kau lindungi, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut dan sedikit mengejek dalam perkataannya.

"Aku...Aku melihat Itachi-kun bercumbu dengan wanita lain di restoran. Mereka bahkan berciuman."

"..."

"Wanita itu cantik sekali. Dia berambut biru dan memiliki kulit yang mulus bagaikan seorang model. Dan Itachi-kun nampak begitu menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke miris.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajah Itachi-kun saat dia bersama wanita itu. Mungkin wanita berambut biru itu sudah begitu dikenal Itachi-kun dan sudah menjadi seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Apa...Apa kau mengenalnya juga, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya." jawab Sasuke berbohong sambil mengalihkan pandangan mata onyx nya ke tempat lain. Karena dia tak mau melihat mata emerald Sakura yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata kembali.

"Meskipun aku telah melihat Itachi-kun berselingkuh didepan mataku, tapi aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku tak bisa marah padanya. Itu terlalu sulit aku lakukan, Sasuke."

"..."

"Padahal aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya begitu menyakitkan untukku dan membuat hatiku benar-benar hancur. Tapi aku...aku tetap tak bisa membencinya. Aku...hik...hiks..." pertahanan Sakura akhirnya runtuh juga. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air mata mengalir kembali dari mata emeraldnya. Sakura tak mampu lagi menutupi semuanya dari Sasuke. Ini terlalu berat ditanggungnya sendiri.

Dan saat ini Sakura sungguh membutuhkan perhatian. Perhatian dari seseorang yang bisa memahaminya dan mengurangi sedikit kesedihannya. Sakura akui jika...jika saat ini dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh kan, Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa walau ada wanita lain yang berusaha merebut suamiku. Aku bodoh...aku bodoh...hik...hiks..." Sakura mengatai dirinya sendiri dan kembali menangis. Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan pun, akhirnya menarik tubuh rapuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Mungkin ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk wanitanya saat ini. Memberikan dada bidangnya sebagai tempat teraman untuk Sakura mencurahkan dan melampiaskan segala kesedihan dan kegalauan hatinya.

"Sasuke, hik...hiks..."

"Stss! Tenanglah. Kau tidak sendiri, Sakura. Ada aku disini." Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala pink Sakura dan menciumnya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit tenang. "Aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu, Sakura. Percayalah..."

"Hiks...terima kasih, Sasuke. Hik...hiks..." kata Sakura dan semakin memperat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

'Kali ini aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu, Itachi.' kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan mata onyx nya memancarkan amarah yang teramat sangat.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sebuah mobil BMW silver memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha yang besar. Dari dalam mobil, keluarlah seorang pria tampan berkuncir dengan wajah yang ditekuk, yang menggambarkan jika pria itu sedang dalam keadaan lelah. Uchiha Itachi, nama pria tampan itu, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas-malasan menuju ke pintu utama kediamannya sambil sedikit berguman sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Gara-gara pergi dengan Konan, aku jadi harus lembur dan pul-huwaaa...aaa...!" Itachi berteriak ketakutan ketika tiba-tiba sepasang mata onyx nya menangkap sesok bayangan hitam misterius yang muncul dibawah cahaya remang-remang lampu teras kediamannya. Bayangan yang menyerupai sosok manusia yang kini seperti tengah menatapnya tajam dan begitu mengerikan.

**Itachi POV.**

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin pun mengucur deras dari keningku. Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat ketakutan. Mata onyx ku tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesosok bayangan misterius yang kini tengah bersandar didepan dinding teras rumahku, sambil diterangi cahaya remang-remang lampu teras.

Aku yakin sekali jika sosok bayangan itu adalah hantu. Hantu yang mungkin saja selama ini menjadi penunggu kediamanku. Sosok hantu itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Dengan mata yang berkilat seperti sedang marah, hantu itu terus saja memandangiku seakan-akan hantu itu memiliki dendam kesumat padaku. Selain itu, model rambut pantat ayamnya yang...WHAT! PANTAT AYAM? Kenapa hantu itu punya model rambut pantat ayam? Apa mungkin model rambut itu sedang trend dikalangan hantu? Tapi sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat tidak mungkin. Lagipula model rambut hantu itu seperti mengingatkanku pada sosok yang begitu aku kenal dan sangat familiar. Sosok itu seperti...

**Normal POV.**

"Sasuke, i...itu kau ya? Ahahaha...kau itu mengagetkanku saja. Aku kira tadi kau itu-" Buuuagh...! Sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang diketahui adalah Sasuke, melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat diwajah tampan Itachi yang langsung membuat sulung Uchiha itu tersungkur dan dari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Itachi berusaha bangkit dan mengelap bibirnya yang tadi sempat berdarah, sambil menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke, yang kini juga balik menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Kau. Kaulah masalahku."

"Aku? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Cih! Tak mengerti kau bilang? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Itachi. Aku sudah tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Ini pasti ada yang salah. Kau pasti telah salah paham. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang. Aku..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA, HAH!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi tersentak.

"Sakura? Me...memang apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri! Aku pikir selama ini kau sungguh peduli pada Sakura dan bersedia selalu melindunginya. Tapi ternyata...aku sudah salah menilaimu, Itachi. Aku sudah salah besar karena menitipkan Sakura padamu."

"..."

"Sakura, dia...dia begitu nampak bahagia memiliki suami sepertimu. Dia begitu memujamu dan membelamu. Tapi...inikah balasanmu? Mencampakkannya saat kau tak butuh dan perpaling mencurahkan seluruh perhatianmu pada wanita lain."

"Konan? Diakah yang kau maksud?"

"Kau lebih pintar dan cepat tanggap rupanya. Hah, pantas saja Sakura begitu menginginkanmu sebagai suaminya. Benar kan, Itachi?" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Cukup, Sasuke. Aku tak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Aku akan lihat keadaan Sakura. Dia di kamar kan?" kata Itachi berniat hendak memasuki kediaman Uchiha untuk melihat keadaan Sakura, jika Sasuke tidak secara tiba-tiba menghentikannya dengan memegang lengannya.

"Jangan sentuh..."

"A...Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, jangan pernah lagi kau sentuh Sakura! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh Sakura."

"..."

"Seorang pria yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan wanita sepertimu, tak pantas lagi menyentuh Sakura."

"..."

"Seorang pria yang hanya bisa mengobral rayuan dan janji-janji palsu sepertimu, terlalu beruntung jika harus dicintai oleh Sakura."

"..."

"Seorang pria yang..."

"LALU KAU INGIN AKU SEPERTI APA! Menidurinya? Begitukah yang kau mau!"

"ITACHI!"

"Kenapa! Kau tidak suka aku mengatakan ini?"

"ITACHI!"

"Aku sudah mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu dan Sakura. Bahkan, aku pun mau melakukan hal bodoh untuk berpura-pura menjadi suami Sakura demi membantu memulihkan ingatannya. Semua ini aku lakukan demi siapa? Demi kau juga kan, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Kau tak tahu kan, betapa sulitnya diriku menjalani peran ini. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan segala perasaan yang ada dihatiku. Meskipun itu berat, tapi aku tetap berusaha keras untuk menahan gejolak itu. Karena aku...aku benar-benar tak bisa jika aku harus menyakitimu. Menyakiti perasaan adik laki-laki yang begitu aku sayangi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Perasaan? Perasaan apa yang kau maksud"

Deg! Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan langsung menyentak hati Itachi. Ternyata keadaan ini telah mendesak Itachi untuk mengatakan semua hal yang tak seharusnya dia katakan. Keadaan ini membuatnya terpaksa berkata jujur.

"Sasuke, aku..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Itachi. Perasaan apa yang kau maksud tadi?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Cinta. Cintakah yang kau maksud?"

"Sasuke..."

"Itachi, kau...apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Woiii...iii! Tabita akhirnya bisa nongol kembali di FFN dan update lagi. Betapa senangnya diriku, he...he...he...(lebay). Maafkan Tabita ya atas keterlambatan updatenya, tapi Tabita akan menebusnya di chap ini. Semoga reader semua suka. Dan jangan lupa minta reviewnya ya...PLEASE...V^_^

**Balasan Review :**

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Benarkah makin seru? Thankz buat pujiannya ^_^

**Chousamori Aozora :**

Biar ga' penasaran, sudah diupdate nich!

**Eun Jin Tsubaki-san :**

Yoa, udah update!

**Andromeda no Rei :**

Wah2, kamu benar2 penggemar ItaSaku sejati ^_^

**QRen :**

Amin2...doakan Sakura saja ya...he3...

**Yashauchiyoon :**

Enaknya Sasu mau dibawa kemana ya? Gimana kalau ke rumah kamu aja. He3...

**Nyx Quartz :**

Siap! Aku akan selalu semangat V^_^

**Rizuka Hanayuuki :**

Thankz buat reviewnya. Ntar review lagi ya...

**Nafi-shinigami :**

Boleh-boleh aja. Terserah kamu mau panggil apa ^_^

**Rierye **:

Ok, thankz buat masukannya. Akan aku buat Sakura tetap merasa nyaman sama Sasuke

**Violetz Eminemers :**

Ok! Udah diupdate. Review lagi donk V^_^

**Zhie Hikaru-chan :**

Ga' apa-apa telat. Yang penting review

**Black winged reaper :**

Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca...

**eet giturere uchiha :**

Thankz buat reviewnya. Minta review lagi ya...PLEASE...

**Love this fict :**

Hai, udah update nich! Tapi sorry ga' bisa cepat

**Oh-chan is Nanda :**

Sabar2, jangan emosi. Tenangkan dirimu ^_^

**Ai-chan Michi no Sai :**

Siiip! Udah dilanjut!

**Annisa hyuuga chan :**

Terima kasih pujiannya. Chap 7 datang!

**Putri Luna :**

Salam bulan, bintang, matahari, trus apa lagi ya...*PLAAAK!* Chap 7 udah update, bolehkah minta review lagi? V^_^

**michimaki airi :**

IYAAAAAAAAAA! he3...

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 7**

"Itachi, kau...apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

Deg! Pertanyaan Sasuke lagi-lagi bagaikan tombak yang menghujam tepat dijantung Itachi. Pertanyaan itu kembali sukses membuat sulung Uchiha itu terpaku ditempatnya dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dan jujur...dia benci akan hal itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, Itachi benci disudutkan seperti ini dan terpaksa untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sakura dihadapan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke...Adik kandung tercintanya sekaligus suami sah dari Sakura. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Kau...omong kosong apa yang kau tanyakan ini? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Itachi mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Tapi meski demikian, lawan bicaranya tetap saja tahu jika saat ini dirinya tengah dalam keadaan gugup dan seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hah, omong kosong? Kau bilang aku menanyakan suatu omong kosong? Jika memang demikian, lalu kenapa kau nampak begitu gugup, eh?"

Deg !

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku yang 'sangat mudah' ini?" tanya Sasuke kembali dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Namun nihil, Itachi masih tak sedikit pun bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia masih berkutat sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dan jika saja dia bisa mengendalikan dunia, dia berharap bahwa saat ini juga akan datang sebuah gempa dasyat yang sanggup menelannya dan menyembunyikannya di dasar bumi. Menelan dan menyembunyikannya bersama segala perasaan terpendamnya pada Sakura. Perasaan cinta terlarangnya.

"Kau...kau selalu ada disisi Sakura sekarang ini. Jadi wajar saja bila rasa cinta secara lambat laun tumbuh dihatimu. Kau secara perlahan mulai mencintai Sakura. Atau...apa aku harus menyebutnya sebagai cinta lama bersemi kembali?"

"Sasuke, aku..."

"Dulu...sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Sakura, aku sempat berpikir apa Sakura benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa aku ini benar-benar yang terbaik untuknya?"

"..."

"Terlebih lagi..." Sasuke menggantung ucapannya yang membuat hati Itachi semakin gelisah.

"..."

"Tentang dirimu." lanjut pria raven itu sambil menatap tajam pada kakaknya.

"Aku? A...Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke perlahan berjalan mendekati Itachi dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Masih dengan sebuah tatapan tajam, dia kembali menatap Itachi. "Aku tak yakin saat itu kau rela melepas Sakura untuk hidup bersamaku."

Deg !

"Aku tak yakin 100% jika kau benar-benar merestui kami berdua." tuduh Sasuke lagi. "Dan aku..."

"Cukup! Berhenti, Sasuke! Aku tak mau dengar lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal yang menggelikan semacam ini. Kau bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil. Benar-benar lucu!" kata Itachi dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke agar perdebatan tak berujung ini bisa segera berakhir. Bukankah lebih baik mengalah daripada terus meneruskan sesuatu yang sia-sia? Mengalah bukan berarti kalah. Itulah prinsip Itachi saat ini. Akan tetapi...

"Kenapa kau mencoba menghindar terus? Apa kau takut ketahuan?" Sasuke kembali menyudutkan Itachi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'mengerikan'nya. Namun kali ini dengan sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Kau takut jika aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kan, Itachi? Perasaan cinta yang secara diam-diam kau simpan untuk Sakura. Aku benar kan?"

"Jika aku terus meladenimu, ini tak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah..."

"Hah, menghindar lagi rupanya? Dasar pengecut!"

Deg !

"Kau dengar? Uchiha Itachi, kau...pe-nge-cut!"

"Ya, aku memang pengecut. Lalu kau...kau sendiri bagaimana, eh?" tanya Itachi balik yang sukses menyentak Sasuke. "Bukankah kau juga sama pengecutnya seperti aku?"

"..."

"Kau sendiri tak berani mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa kau ini adalah suaminya. Dan justru bersikeras terus ingin menjalankan semua sandiwara ini."

"..."

"Jadi kenapa sekarang kau mesti merasa dicurangi seperti ini, hah?"

"..."

"Merasa dicurangi dengan kebohongan yang kau ciptakan sendiri." Kini keadaan berbalik. Kini bukan Itachi yang tersudut, melainkan Itachi lah kini yang menyudutkan. Dan apa kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang? Perasaannya benar-benar tak bisa tergambarkan lagi. Benar-benar kacau. Dan jika ini adalah sebuah permainan catur, maka Sasuke kini dalam keadaan di'skak mat' oleh Itachi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, disini...kaulah pengecutnya. Dan bukannya aku."

Deg !

"Dan terlalu lucu kedengarannya jika seorang pengecut berteriak pengecut pada orang lain. Aku benar kan, Sasuke?"

"A...Aku..."

"Itachi-kun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu dan mengagetkan kedua pria Uchiha itu.

"Ah, y...ya. Aku barusan saja sampai. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tadi sudah tidur, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun. Dan aku baru sadar jika ternyata kau belum pulang. He...he...he..."

"Oh, begitu ya. Maaf membuatmu cemas, Sakura-chan. Seharusnya aku telepon dulu jika aku akan pulang malam."

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-kun. Aku tahu kau itu pasti sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Jadi kau tidak sempat untuk meneleponku dan mengabariku. Aku bisa mengerti." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, seakan-akan tadi siang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku permisi ke kamar." kata Sasuke yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran Sakura.

"Dia kenapa, Itachi-kun? Kenapa wajahnya aneh begitu? Seperti barusan mendengar berita pemberhentian penanaman tomat saja." kata Sakura asal-asalan.

"Ehm, mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi moodnya juga tidak terlalu baik." jawab Itachi yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan ber'oh' ria sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Itu...kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah luka yang sudah diplester di lutut kanan Sakura.

"Ah, ini. I...Ini karena aku tadi siang terjatuh."

"Terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh? Memangnya kau darimana?" Itachi mencoba menyelidiki, meski sebenarnya dirinya sendiri sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Itachi memang sengaja menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah dia ketahui jawabannya ini. Dia ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari bibir Sakura. Apakah Sakura akan bicara jujur atau tidak.

"Ta...Tadi siang ada diskon besar-besaran di swalayan Konoha. Karena aku sangat antusias menyambut diskon itu, makanya aku rela berdesak-desakkan dengan ibu-ibu yang lain. Dan mungkin karena aku terlalu ceroboh, makanya aku terjatuh. Kau tahu kan tubuhku ini kecil? He...he...he..."

"Benarkah itu? Apa tidak ada kejadian yang lain?"

"Te...Tentu saja tidak. Me...Memangnya kejadian apa? Sudahlah, jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-kun. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk dan istirahat. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Itachi dan membimbingnya masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

'Kenapa kau begitu naïf, Sakura? Jika kau merasa sakit kenapa tak bilang sakit. Kenapa kau begitu melindungiku?' tanya Itachi dalam hati sambil menatap sendu pada wanita soft pink dihadapannya.

**Skip Time.**

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Saat ini Sasuke berada di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tepat disebelah perusahaan Sharingan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengijinkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kau sering sekali melamun, Teme. Kau juga sering tak fokus dengan pekerjaan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Naruto mengambil duduk dihadapan Sasuke dan langsung meraih buku menu dihadapan pria raven itu. "Boleh aku tebak? Apa...karena Sakura-chan lagi, hm?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mata safirnya sibuk meneliti daftar menu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Dobe." kata Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi orang yang menyebalkan inilah yang selalu ada untuk membantumu, tuan Uchiha." Naruto meletakkan daftar menu dan membuat gerakan tangan untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Dan pelayan wanita yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menghampiri meja kedua pria tampan itu untuk bersiap mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam tanpa gula dan pancake coklat. Untuk tuan tampan itu, berikan saja segelas jus tomat dingin."

"A..."

"Percuma kau ke restoran jika tak memesan apapun. Kau bisa membuat restoran ini bangkrut, Teme." kata Naruto menyela Sasuke yang hendak membuka mulutnya dan melancarkan protes.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin Anda pesan, tuan?" tanya pelayan wanita itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu saja." jawab Naruto dengan sebuah senyum super manis menghiasi sudut bibirnya, yang mampu membuat semua gadis-gadis yang melihatnya pingsan tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pesanannya. Dan mohon ditunggu." kata pelayan wanita itu dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuat pesanan Naruto.

Naruto menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke Sasuke, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Sekarang giliranmu. Ada masalah apalagi sekarang?"

"Ck, masalah apa yang kau maksud? Tidak ada masalah apapun yang menimpaku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hah, lagi-lagi begitu. Kau itu tidak pernah berubah, Teme. Kau selalu saja menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah mau menceritakannya padaku. Padahal kan aku ini bukan orang lain untukmu. Hik...hiks...aku jadi sedih karena kau tak menganggapku, Teme. Hik...hiks..." kata Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan ke'lebay'annya, yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dobe, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, tanya apa?" Naruto menjawab sambil mengotak-atik handphone Blackberry Onyx nya, namun indera pendengarannya tetap fokus mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa arti pengorbanan cinta untukmu?"

Naruto berhenti memainkan handphonenya dan beralih menatap Sasuke. Dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, pemuda rambut duren itu pun menatap heran pada pria dihadapannya.

"A...Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke salah tingkah karena dia merasa tatapan Naruto kali ini seperti tengah mengejeknya.

"Ahahaha...kenapa kau sewot begitu, Teme? Aku kan tidak sedang mengejekmu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau menatapku seperti itu. Menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha...iya, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut saja karena kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu. Ini seperti bukan dirimu. Ahahaha..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan aku pernah menanyakan hal bodoh itu. Anggap saja pertanyaanku tadi hanya angin lalu. Aku pergi saja!" kata Sasuke kesal dan hendak beranjak dari kursinya. Namun secepat kilat, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan menghempaskannya kembali ke kursinya semula O.o

"Eits...eits...ahahaha...iya, maaf. Aku tadi hanya bercanda saja. Kau jangan kesal begitu."

Sasuke dengan tenang kembali duduk dikursinya dan merapikan setelan jasnya yang sedikit kusut akibat acara tarik menarik tadi.

"Kau tadi menanyakan soal pengorbanan cinta kan?"

"Hn, apa yang kau ketahui tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu begitu banyak tap-ah, terima kasih." Kata Naruto memotong ucapannya, karena pelayan wanita yang tadi, datang membawakan pesanan.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan. Permisi..."

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Naruto mengaduk kopi hitamnya dan mengangkat cangkir kopi berwarna putih itu di depan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit meniup, Naruto menyeruput sedikit kopi hitam yang masih panas itu. "Pengorbanan cinta, menurutku tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan. Butuh mental dan kekuatan hati yang besar untuk melakukannya." Naruto melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kekuatan hati yang besar itu...seperti apa?" Sasuke memainkan sedotan di gelas jus tomatnya.

"Kekuatan merelakan orang yang kita cintai bahagia, meski kita sendiri merasa sakit."

Deg !

"..."

"Kekuatan untuk melepaskan orang yang kita cintai hidup bersama orang yang lebih dicintainya, meski kita sendiri merasa menderita."

"Ya...menurutku, itulah arti dari sebuah pengorbanan cinta. Pengorbanan cinta yang sangat berat dan sulit untuk dilakukan."

"..." Sasuke masih diam dan belum mau berkomentar apapun. Dia masih mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sambil tangannya masih asyik mengaduk memainkan jus tomat dihadapannya, tanpa berkeinginan sedikit pun untuk mencicipi kesegaran dari jus kesukaannya itu.

"Tapi jika aku...aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Hinata-chan. Oh...itu terlalu berat untukku. He...he...he..." Naruto memotong sedikit pancake coklatnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "Ehm, lalu...kau sendiri bagaimana, Teme? Apa kau sanggup untuk melakukan pengorbanan cinta?"

"Aku..."

"Pasti kau tak akan sanggup. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Sakura-chan. Iya kan?"

"..." Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Karena sesungguhnya, dirinya sendiri tak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia berikan. Dan yang paling tak bisa Sasuke mengerti adalah alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menanyakan hal konyol semacam 'pengorbanan cinta'. Benar kata Naruto, ini bukanlah seperti dirinya. Ini bukan seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa kau diam?"

"A...Aku...Aku harus pergi, Naruto. Terima kasih untuk jusnya. Sampai jumpa..." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar restoran tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Tunggu, Teme! Kau mau kemana!" teriak Naruto yang heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terkesan aneh dan serba terburu-buru.

"Huh, dasar orang aneh! Lagi-lagi pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan saking terburu-burunya, dia sampai lupa memanggilku 'Dobe'. Ckckck...kasihan sekali dia. Tampan-tampan tapi sedikit stress." kata Naruto lagi dan kembali melahap pancake coklatnya. Dan untung saja pendengaran Sasuke tidak setajam pendengaran seekor kelinci. Karena jika ya, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan segera menggantikan si 'pancake' untuk tersaji di atas meja makan plus dengan pelengkap dan beberapa garnis O.o

**Skip Time.**

**Sakura POV.**

Setelah kedua 'bayi besar'ku sudah berangkat ke kantor mereka masing-masing (kalian tahu kan siapa yang aku maksud dengan kedua bayi besar?) aku memutuskan untuk melakukan aktivitas favoritku pagi hari ini. Berkebun. Ya, berkebun adalah salah satu aktivitas yang aku sukai selain memasak. Dan karena aku tinggal bersama dua orang pria tampan yang super sibuk, maka jadilah aktivitas yang menurut sebagian orang membosankan ini, aku lakukan sendiri.

Dengan bersenjatakan gunting tanaman dan sebuah sekop kecil, aku dengan semangat membara bak Densus 88 yang hendak menyergap teroris, aku melenggang menuju kebun mini yang letaknya tepat disebelah kediamanku. Tanaman yang akan aku kerjakan pertama kali adalah tanaman tomat yang menjadi tanaman paling digemari dikeluargaku. Karena suamiku, Itachi-kun dan Sasuke adalah maniak tomat sejati, maka tanaman yang masuk ke kategori buah dan sayur ini menjadi tanaman yang harus mendapat perlakuan extra dan diistimewakan.

Lankah pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah menyirami tanaman tomat ini terlebih dahulu. Namun, baru hendak mengambil air untuk menyirami, tiba-tiba sebuah Taxi berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang kediamanku. Ada tamu rupanya. Tapi, siapakah seseorang yang sepagi ini hendak bertamu? Apakah dia orang yang sangat sibuk? Sampai-sampai tak bisa menunggu sedikit agak siang untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang.

Dan tanpa harus menunggu lama, sepertinya pertanyaanku akan segera terjawab. Pintu Taxi itu akhirnya terbuka. Dari dalam Taxi berwarna kuning itu, keluarlah sesosok wanita yang begitu familiar dan seperti taka sing lagi bagiku. Wanita itu mengenakan dress biru muda panjang selutut, dengan sebuah sabuk besar putih melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Rambut panjang birunya dia biarkan begitu saja tergerai, dan hanya ditambahkan sedikit aksen jepit kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu disisi sebelah kanan kepalanya. Tunggu! Rambut biru? Wanita itu mempunyai rambut biru? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar kencang sekali setelah aku mengetahui jika wanita yang kini tengah brdiri di depan gerbang kediamanku mempunyai rambut berwarna biru?

Dan setelah aku amati sekali lagi dengan lebih seksama, sepasang mata emeraldku langsung membulat seketika, begitu aku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok wanita itu. Wanita itu ternyata adalah wanita berambut biru yang sama, yang aku lihat di sebuah restoran beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita itu adalah...wanita cantik yang bercumbu dengan Itachi-kun tempo hari. Oh God! Cobaan apalagi sekarang?

**Normal POV.**

Dengan perasaan gugup, Sakura pun meninggalkan aktivitas berkebunnya dan segera menuju ke gerbang kediamannya untuk menemui wanita berambut biru itu. Wanita yang akhir-akhir ini telah mengusik kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Ma...Maaf, kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura pada 'tamu tak diundang'nya, sambil mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin. Ya...walaupun sebenarnya didalam hati, dia ingin sekali mencincang wanita dihadapannya ini karena sudah berani-beraninya menggoda suami tercintanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu, hm?" jawab wanita itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

"Ah, i...iya. Maaf. Silahkan masuk..." Sakura membuka gerbang kediamannya dan mempersilahkan wanita berambut biru itu masuk.

**Ruang Tamu Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Rumah ini masih sama seperti yang dulu rupanya? Masih terasa sangat nyaman." kata wanita berambut biru itu sambil mengamati setiap bagian dari ruang tamu itu.

"Ehm, ano...kalau boleh tahu, kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku? Kau tanya aku ini siapa? Memangnya kau sudah lupa padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Oh, ayolah Sakura...Aku tahu kau memang tidak begitu menyukaiku. Tapi mana mungkin kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku? Itu jahat sekali namanya. Ckckck..." sindir wanita berambut biru itu yang semakin membuat Sakura bertambah bingung.

"Maaf jika memang kau merasa tersinggung karena aku lupa padamu. Tapi...aku benar-benar tak ingat siapa dirimu, nona. Beberapa bulan lalu aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan sebagian memori ingatanku hilang. Jadi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa aku ingat." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kecelakaan? Jadi maksudmu kau...kau mengalami amnesia? Begitukah?"

"Tidak semuanya. Hanya saja..."

"Ya...ya...aku sudah paham. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padaku." Wanita berambut biru itu kembali memotong ucapan, Sakura yang langsung membuat hati Sakura kesal setengah mati. Mungkin jika Sakura tak ingat istilah 'tamu adalah raja', pastilah saat ini Sakura langsung berlari ke dapur, mengambil pisau, dan melemparkannya tepat ke jantung wanita berambut biru yang sangat sangat dan sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Sebenarnya agak aneh memang jika aku harus memperkenalkan diriku lagi padamu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak punya pilihan lagi. Nyonya Haruno, ehm bukan, tapi nyonya Uchiha Sakura. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Konan." kata Konan memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ah, i...iya. Salam kenal, nona Konan." kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga untuk menyambut uluran tangan Konan.

"Ok, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Lalu...apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi padamu, hm?" tanya Konan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, dan mendudukkan dirinya disana (Ckckck...ga' sopan banget sih ini tamu. Belum disuruh duduk sudah duduk duluan. Sungguh TER-LA-LU *PLAAAK!* digampar Konan)

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini?" tanya Konan balik.

"Ah, ti...tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, sebenarnya kau datang kemari karena ada urusan apa." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dengan tangannya sibuk meremas rok mininya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Te...tentu saja tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi bibirnya.

"O iya, kenapa tidak ada foto pernikahanmu disini?" tanya Konan sambil matanya kembali mengamati keseluruh penjuru ruang tamu.

"A...Apa? Foto pernikahan?"

"Ya, foto pernikahan. Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Apa kalian berdua tidak berniat menghiasi ruang tamu ini dengan foto pernikahan kalian? Padahal kan menurutku cukup bagus jika dipajang disini." kata Konan.

"Itu...ano, sebenarnya aku dan Itachi-kun..."

"Tunggu dulu! Itachi-kun? Kau bilang Itachi-kun? Memangnya Itachi ada hubungannya dengan apakah kau mau memasang foto pernikahanmu atau tidak?"

"Te...Tentu saja. Dia kan suamiku." jawab Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Apa kau bilang? Suami? Ahahaha...Apa kau ini sedang bercanda denganku? Ahahaha..."

"Me...Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

Konan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terlihat kebingungan. Dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan, Konan menatap wanita pink dihadapannya itu. "Kalau Sasuke mendengar perkataanmu tadi, dia bisa marah. Memangnya kau tidak takut jika dia marah?"

"Memangnya kenapa dia harus marah? Dia kan cuma adik iparku. Jadi..."

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Adik ipar? Sasuke kau bilang adik iparmu? Ahahaha...ini benar-benar gila. Siapa yang mengatakan hal sekonyol ini padamu? Apa Sasuke? Atau Itachi? Ahahaha..."

'Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia tertawa? Memang apanya yang lucu?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil memandangi Konan yang masih saja tertawa.

"Ahahaha...aku rasa Itachi dan Sasuke sudah menipumu, nyonya Uchiha Sakura."

"Menipuku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pasti karena kecelakaan itulah makanya mereka menyusun rencana konyol ini. Mereka pasti tidak mau memperburuk kondisi kesehatanmu. Karenanya mereka membuat sandiwara ini. Ya...sekarang aku bisa mengerti. Ahahaha..."

"Sandiwara apa yang kau maksud? Aku tambah tak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan."

"Ehem, kau tidak mengerti ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan buat kau mengerti sekaligus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Sekalian juga untuk membantumu mengingat apa yang telah kau lupakan."

"..."

"Dengar baik-baik perkataanku dan aku harap kau mengingatnya."

"..."

"Sebenarnya suamimu itu bukanlah Itachi."

"A...Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, suamimu itu bukanlah Itachi. Karena suamimu yang sebenarnya adalah..."

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 8**

"Sebenarnya suamimu itu bukanlah Itachi."

"A...Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, suamimu itu bukanlah Itachi. Karena suamimu yang sebenarnya adalah..."

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Jantung Sakura seperti tertohok seketika setelah mendengar penuturan Konan barusan. Pernyataan Konan tadi benar-benar tidak bisa diterima dan dicerna dengan baik oleh otaknya. Bukan...bukan karena dia tak bisa menerima pernyataan yang mengejutkan itu yang membuatnya serasa kehilangan separuh dari dirinya. Melainkan yang membuatnya begini adalah karena Sakura tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika ternyata orang-orang yang dicintainya dan begitu dia percaya, tega menipunya. Dan apapun alasannya, dia tak akan bisa untuk menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah bisa.

"Bohong, itu tidak mungkin. Kau...kau pasti bohong padaku." Sakura menutupi mulutnya dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang kini sudah sampai di pelupuk mata.

"Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Aku bicara sebuah kenyataan. Lagipula, apa untungnya bagiku jika aku membohongimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha agar dia tak semudah itu percaya pada wanita dihadapannya ini. Wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura haruslah lebih cenderung percaya pada Itachi dan Sasuke, dan bukannya orang lain. Tapi mengapa melihat ekspresi Konan yang begitu meyakinkan ini, hatinya jadi luluh? Mengapa kepercayaannya menjadi sedikit rapuh? Lalu jika sudah begini, apa yang sebaiknya Sakura lakukan?

**Sakura POV.**

Bohong...aku yakin sekali jika wanita yang bernama Konan ini, pasti sedang membohongiku dengan penuturannya barusan. Dia pasti hanya sedang mengerjaiku saja.

Sasuke suamiku? Hah, itu pasti tidak mungkin. Itu hal yang sangat mustahil. Tapi...kenapa ekspresi Konan begitu meyakinkan? Kenapa dia begitu serius ketika mengatakan semua kenyataan ini? Ataukah mungkin...semua yang tadi telah dia katakan semuanya adalah benar? Tidak! Aku yakin yang dia katakan semuanya hanyalah kebohongan saja dan dia pasti hanya mau menggoyahkan kepercayaanku pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Tapi jika itu benar, apa motifnya? Apa tujuan dan untungnya bagi Konan jika dia melakukan ini? Demi Tuhan, berapa kali pun aku memikirkannya, aku tetap tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus aku perbuat? Siapa yang harus aku percaya? Siapapun di luar sana, aku mohon bantulah aku. Bantu aku...

"Tidak...aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau pasti bohong padaku. Kau pasti bohong, hik...hiks..."

"Sadarlah, Sakura. Bangunlah dari mimpimu itu. Disini bukanlah aku yang membohongimu. Tapi mereka lah...Sasuke dan Itachi lah yang sudah membohongimu."

Konan masih saja mencoba meyakinkanku dengan perkataannya. Dia semakin menyudutkanku dan membuatku bingung. Apa benar Sasuke dan Itachi lah yang membohongiku? Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Kenapa mereka begitu tega padaku? Apa salahku pada mereka berdua sehingga mereka membohongiku dengan cara seperti ini? Ini sama saja dengan mereka berdua menusuk diriku dari belakang dan berusaha membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Sangat sakit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai niat apapun mengatakan ini padamu."

"Diam."

"Aku mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Sakura. Agar kau segera lepas dari semua kebohongan ini."

"Diam kau."

"Tapi jika..."

"AKU BILANG DIAM! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR, HAH! STOP! BERHENTI MENGATAKAN APAPUN!" teriakku histeris sambil menutupi kedua telingaku dengan tanganku, agar aku tidak bisa mendengar lagi perkataan Konan.

Bukan...bukan karena aku tak mau tahu cerita selengkapnya, maka aku menutupi indera pendengaranku. Melainkan karena aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku.

"Aku mohon jangan teruskan lagi. Sudah cukup semuanya. Aku tak mau dengar apapun lagi darimu. Aku tak mau, hik...hiks..." kataku memohon sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dan mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin dihadapan Konan.

Entah benar atau hanya halusinasiku saja, tapi...tadi sekilas bisa aku lihat seulas senyum kemenangan sempat menghiasi sudut bibir Konan. Aku seperti melihat Konan sedang mengejekku.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam? Apa kau tidak mau dengar lebih lengkapnya dariku?" tanya Konan padaku masih dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Ya. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi." jawabku meski dengan perasaan ragu menyelimuti hatiku.

"Hm, benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"

"A...Aku..."

Konan mempersempit jaraknya denganku dan berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Dan tanpa aku duga, ternyata dia memegang kedua pundakku yang membuatku beralih menatapnya dengan kedua mata emeraldku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, Sakura. Aku justru tulus ingin membantumu. Kau tentu ingin mengetahui sebuah kebenarannya kan?"

"Te...Tentu saja. Ta...Tapi aku..."

"Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan tak tahu apa yang mesti kau lakukan. Tapi aku akan memberimu saran yang mungkin bisa membantumu dan mengurangi kegalauan hatimu."

"Saran? Saran apa?" tanyaku penasaran dengan saran Konan yang dia tawarkan padaku.

"Jika memang kau tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya padaku, aku bisa mengerti. Karena tak mudah juga berada dalam posisimu saat ini. Tapi..."

Konan memotong ucapannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. Dengan tatapan yang sangat intens, dia menatapku yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja membuatku sedikit tenang dan menjadi lebih percaya pada dirinya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa merasakan sebuah kebenaran dengan hatimu, Sakura." lanjutnya lagi.

"Merasakan kebenaran dengan hati? Ma...Maksudmu?"

"Pergunakan hatimu untuk menemukan kebenaran yang selama ini kau cari."

"..."

"Jika kau benar-benar percaya bahwa Itachi lah suamimu dan bukannya Sasuke, kau pastilah bisa merasakan chemistry diantara kalian berdua. Kau pasti bisa merasakan bahwa kalian memiliki sebuah ikatan batin. Lalu sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau punya semua rasa itu pada Itachi?"

Chemistry? Ikatan batin? Benar juga kata Konan barusan. Jika memang benar Itachi adalah suamiku, mestinya aku punya semua rasa itu terhadapnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tak memiliki semua rasa itu pada Itachi. Yang aku rasakan bila bersama Itachi hanyalah rasa hambar saja dan tak terlalu mengena di dalam hatiku. Tapi justru berbeda jika aku berada di dekat Sasuke. Rasanya jauh lebih nyaman dan menenangkan jika aku berada disisinya.

Selain itu entah mengapa setiap aku ada masalah, justru Sasuke lah yang selalu ada untukku. Dan aku juga seakan lebih membutuhkan Sasuke daripada Itachi. Seperti saat itu, saat aku baru sadar dari pingsanku akibat kecelakaan, Sasuke nampak begitu mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkanku. Saat lututku terluka, dengan telaten Sasuke mengobatinya dan tak membiarkan diriku merasakan sakit barang sedikit pun. Dan saat hatiku tersakiti karena Itachi berselingkuh dengan Konan, Sasuke datang untuk menghiburku dan mendekapku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sasuke...Sasuke...dan Sasuke...hanya ada kenanganku bersama Sasuke saja dalam ingatanku. Lalu Itachi, dimana kenanganku bersama Itachi? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat kenanganku bersamanya? Apakah ini berarti benar? Benar jika Sasuke lah suamiku. Sasuke lah belahan jiwaku.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Apa kau sudah bisa menemukan kebenarannya?" tanya Konan padaku yang langsung menyadarkanku dan mengembalikkanku ke dunia nyata.

"En...Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bingung. Kepalaku juga terasa sakit." jawabku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dengan sesekali memijatnya perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa mengerti. Sangat tak mudah untukmu menemukan kebenaran dalam waktu yang singkat seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau harus berusaha menemukan jawabannya, Sakura. Kau harus bisa menemukan kebenarannya."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi..."

"Otakmu bukanlah satu-satunya alat untuk menemukan kebenaran. Kau masih bisa menggunakan hatimu untuk menemukan kebenaran itu. Karena aku yakin hatimu tidak akan mungkin menipu dan membohongimu."

Menggunakan hati untuk menemukan kebenaran? Aku rasa kali ini aku setuju dengan Konan. Aku bisa menggunakan hatiku untuk menemukan semua kebenaran yang selama ini aku cari. Karena aku yakin, hatiku tak akan mungkin menipu dan membohongiku. Dan jika memang Sasuke dan Itachi tak mau mengatakan semua kebenarannya padaku, tidak masalah. Aku akan mencari kebenaran itu sendiri. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menemukan kebenaran itu. Harus.

**Normal POV.**

"Saya rasa menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Suna bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk, tuan. Ini bisa kita jadikan cara praktis untuk melebarkan sayap perusahaan Uchiha." kata seorang pria berambut orange pada atasannya sambil menunjukkan layar laptopnya, agar lawan bicaranya tahu dengan apa yang sedang dijelaskannya.

"Entahlah, Pein. Aku tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa perusahaan Suna mempunyai masalah keuangan yang cukup parah. Jadi, akan sangat beresiko jika kita menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka."

Pria yang bernama Pein itu pun kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Jari-jarinya menari diatas keyboard mengetikkan sesuatu, seperti sebuah kode rahasia. Dan tak beberapa lama, pada layar laptop itu muncul sebuah file yang didalamnya berisi banyak sekali informasi penting. Dengan sebuah senyum dan kemantapan, dia pun kembali menunjukkan layar laptop itu pada pria dihadapannya.

"Saya tahu mungkin Anda masih ragu untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Suna. Tapi, coba Anda lihat dulu ini."

"I...Ini kan..."

"Ini adalah jumlah kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan Suna. Dan dengan bukti ini kita bisa tahu, jika masalah keuangan perusahaan Suna hanyalah sebuah gosip belaka. Karena sangatlah tidak mungkin perusahaan yang memiliki jumlah kekayaan yang fantastis seperti ini mempunyai masalah keuangan."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua data ini?"

"Tidak sulit bagi saya untuk mendapatkan semua data ini, tuan. Saya punya banyak sekali koneksi di perusahaan Suna yang memudahkan saya mendapatkan semua informasi yang saya butuhkan. Lalu sekarang, apa keputusan Anda?"

"Aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Aku masih harus memikirkannya lagi, Pein."

"Menurut saya, ini adalah peluang emas yang tidak boleh kita sia-siakan, tuan. Ini kesempatan yang baik yang tidak akan mungkin datang dua kali. Lagipula...perusahaan Uchiha sudah cukup tertinggal jauh dari perusahaan Sharingan. Jadi, dengan kita menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Suna, kita bisa selangkah lebih maju dari perusahaan Sharingan." jelas Pein panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk bersaing dengan perusahaan adikku sendiri? Begitukah maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksud saya, tuan. Tapi ini adalah dunia bisnis. Dalam dunia bisnis tidak ada kata sahabat maupun saudara. Dan jika ingin maju, tentunya harus mengabaikan sejenak semua ikatan itu. Dengan begitu, barulah bisnis yang kita bangun bisa berkembang. Saya benar kan, tuan?"

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dan berpikir keras. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia akan menerima usulan yang ditawarkan oleh Pein atau tidak. Tapi perkataan Pein memang ada benarnya juga. Ini memang adalah kesempatan emas yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya. Sekaligus kesempatan yang baik untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya pada sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, yang selama ini masih saja meragukannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, tuan?" tanya Pein mengulang kembali tawarannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Suna. Kau atur saja pertemuanku dengan mereka."

"Saya yakin bahwa Anda pasti akan setuju dengan tawaran saya ini. Dan Anda tak akan pernah menyesal menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Suna."

"Hn, aku harap juga begitu."

Tok...tok...tok...! Suara pintu diketuk menghentikan sejenak rapat tertutup kedua pria tampan itu. Dan tanpa harus menunggu pintu terbuka terlebih dahulu, mereka berdua sudah tahu jika yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja itu adalah Shion, sekretaris Itachi.

"Masuk!" Itachi mempersilahkan Shion masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Merasa sudah memperoleh ijin dari si pemilik ruangan, Shion pun menarik knop pintu dan segera masuk ke ruang kerja itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya mengganggu. Ada tamu untuk Anda." kata Shion.

"Tamu? Seingatku aku tak membuat janji dengan siapa pun hari ini kecuali dengan Pein. Memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Itachi.

"Tamu itu adalah..."

"Ini aku, Itachi." kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Dan dari balik tubuh Shion, muncul sesosok pria yang kehadirannya membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut. Tak terkecuali dengan Pein, yang juga terheran-heran.

"Sasuke."

"Hn, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Penting." kata Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Pein yang tengah sibuk mengemasi file-file dan menutup laptopnya.

"Begitu ya, tapi aku..." Itachi menatap Pein dengan sebuah tatapan tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah tadi lain kali. Sepertinya tuan Sasuke memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Anda."

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Shion, antarkan tuan Pein." perintah Itachi pada sekretaris cantiknya itu.

"Baik, tuan. Mari tuan Pein..." kata Shion mempersilahkan Pein, yang segera keluar dari ruang kerja itu disusul dengan Shion yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Setelah Pein dan Shion keluar dari ruang kerja itu, kini tinggalah Sasuke dan Itachi hanya berdua saja. Dan entah hanya sebuah halusinasi atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja suasana di ruang kerja itu berubah seketika. Ruang kerja itu seakan diselimuti aura kegelapan yang diakibatkan oleh pertemuan dua Uchiha berbeda sifat itu.

"Silahkan duduk, apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih saja berdiri diposisinya semula tanpa berkeinginan sedikit pun untuk duduk.

"Aku mau menunjukkan ini padamu." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Itachi.

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Dengan penasaran, Itachi menerima kertas berwarna putih yang ditunjukkan Sasuke tadi dan membacanya dengan seksama. Tak beberapa lama, raut wajah Itachi pun berubah dan mata onyx nya membulat seketika setelah dia mengetahui apa isi dari selembar kertas berwarna putih itu.

"I...Ini...kau..."

"Aku akan menceraikan Sakura. Dan aku akan mendaftarkan perceraianku hari ini juga." kata Sasuke tenang dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah! Apa kau sudah tidak waras!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah bagus jika aku menceraikan Sakura? Kau jadi bisa menikahinya secara resmi."

"Sasuke, kau itu...aaargh!"

Srek...srek...srek...! Dengan penuh emosi, Itachi pun merobek kertas yang ada ditangannya menjadi beberapa bagian, meremasnya dengan kasar, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun terkejut seketika dan menjadi emosi juga.

"KAU ITU APA-APAAN, HAH!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"KAU ITU YANG APA-APAAN! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK WARAS LAGI!"

Deg!

"Aku mau menceraikan Sakura atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu. Ini adalah keputusanku. Jadi kau jangan pernah ikut campur."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku lelah, Itachi. Aku lelah menunggu Sakura kembali mengingatku. Semua sudah aku lakukan agar Sakura mengingatku. Tapi...pada kenyataannya, semua yang aku lakukan tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Semuanya hanya sia-sia saja dan justru semakin membuatku sakit."

"Apa begini caramu mencintai Sakura? Setelah gagal sekali lalu kau memutuskan untuk menceraikannya. Jika demikian, aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke. Benar-benar kecewa."

"Berusaha sekeras apapun juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Lagipula, Sakura nampaknya jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada aku. Lalu...apa lagi yang harus aku usahakan?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"..." Itachi hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apapun. Tapi meski demikian, didalam hatinya ada amarah yang dia bendung.

"Dan jika kau tanya apakah begini caraku mencintai Sakura, maka jawabanku adalah ya. Beginikah caraku mencintainya. Setelah aku gagal aku akan menyerah dan melepaskannya."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Ini memang caraku mencintai Sakura. Aku sudah lelah dan jenuh dengan semua ini, Itachi. Aku bosan."

"..."

"Aku bosan membuat Sakura kembali mengingatku."

Deg!

"Aku bosan terus dicampakkan seperti ini."

Deg!

"Dan...aku bosan dengan Sakura."

Deg!

"Kau dengar, Itachi. Aku bo-san dengan Sak-"

BUUAAGH! Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah tampan Sasuke, yang sukses membuat wajah yang menakjubkan tersebut lebam dan sedikit berdarah.

"Hah...hah...hah...pukulan itu masih belum ada apa-apanya untuk membalas kata-katamu yang menyakitkan tadi. Pukulan itu masih terlalu ringan untukmu."

"Cih! Kalau begitu, pukul lagi saja aku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ayo pukul aku! PUKUL AKU!"

BUUAAGH! Itachi pun kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Sasuke. Bahkan, pukulannya kali ini jauh lebih keras jika dibandingkan dengan pukulannya yang pertama. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia hanya diam saja dan pasrah menerima pukulan Itachi yang mendarat diwajahnya, tanpa ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk membalasnya.

"Ini untuk perkataanmu yang menyakitkan tadi."

BUUAAGH!

"Ini untuk sikapmu yang pengecut itu."

BUUAAGH!

"Dan ini..."

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak sebuah suara yang langsung menghentikan tindakan Itachi.

"Ko...Konan..."

Plaaak! "Apa kau sudah gila, hah! Memukul adikmu sendiri sampai seperti itu. Apa kau mau merusak persaudaraan kalian!" kata Konan saat sebelumnya dia sempat mendaratkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi sulung Uchiha itu.

"Dia...si brengsek itu, memang pantas dipukul sampai mati. Dia pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah Sakura?"

"..."

"Jika benar karena masalah itu, betapa sia-sianya yang kau lakukan ini, Itachi. Lagipula...aku sudah mengatakan semua kebenaranya pada Sakura."

"A...Apa kau bilang? Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Itachi pada wanita berambut biru dihadapannya itu.

"Kebenaran bahwa Sasuke lah suami Sakura." jawab Konan.

BRAAAK! "APA HAKMU MENGATAKAN ITU, HAH! KAU TAK PUNYA HAK APAPUN UNTUK MENCAMPURI URUSAN RUMAH TANGGAKU! KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA!" teriak Sasuke marah saat sebelumnya dia sempat menendang tempat sampah, yang membuat tempat sampah yang tak berdosa itu melayang cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula dan membuat semua isinya keluar berantakan.

"Sasuke, tenangkanlah dirimu."

"Diam kau!"

"..."

"Kau...kau sama saja dengan dia. Kalian berdua benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku muak! BRENGSEK!" kata Sasuke lagi dan langsung keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

Itachi hanya mampu menatap begitu saja kepergian Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuat tubuhnya bergerak untuk mengejar Sasuke pun, dia tak mampu. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

Dengan tubuh yang lemas, Itachi berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Kau harusnya tak ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Uchiha."

"Kenapa? Supaya kau dan Sasuke bisa terus menipu Sakura dengan kebohongan yang kalian buat. Begitukah?" tanya Konan dengan sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Konan."

"Kalian berdua lah yang tidak mengerti. Kalian berdua lah yang tidak bisa memahami Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Konan berjalan menuju meja kerja Itachi dan mengambil duduk dihadapan pria itu. "Kau dan Sasuke telah berbuat jahat pada Sakura. Secara tak langsung, kebohongan yang kalian buat ini telah menyakiti hati dan perasaan Sakura. Apa kalian berdua tak sadar akan hal itu?"

"Kami tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Kami berdua melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sakura juga. Ini untuk membantu kesembuhannya."

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia tak sependapat dengan Itachi. "Tidak, kau salah. Ini bukanlah untuk kebaikan Sakura, Itachi. Ini sama sekali tak ada manfaatnya."

"..."

"Yang kalian lakukan ini justru akan semakin membuat kondisi Sakura semakin buruk. Dia akan semakin tersakiti."

"..."

"Sakura tidak akan bisa terus hidup dalam kebohongan ini. Dia itu juga punya hati dan perasaan. Hati dan perasaan yang tidak bisa kalian berdua permainkan."

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa yang terbaik untuknya?"

"Biarkanlah Sakura mengetahui kebenarannya. Biarkanlah Sakura mencoba mengingat semua hal yang dia lupakan. Terutama...kenangannya bersama Sasuke." Konan melirik sekilas pada Itachi yang nampak menunjukkan sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuan? Tujuan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tujuan kau melakukan ini. Apa tujuanmu? Setahuku, bukankah dulu kau dan Sakura tidak pernah akrab?"

Konan tersenyum, "Aku tak memiliki tujuan apapun. Aku ini juga wanita, Itachi. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya dibohongi. Apalagi jika yang membohongi kita adalah orang yang paling kita cintai. Selain itu..." Konan memotong ucapannya yang membuat Itachi menatapnya penasaran.

"Selain itu apa?"

"Selain itu aku tidak akan pernah rela kau dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan sebuah senyum menggoda.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." jawab Konan dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Itachi, yang dibalas oleh pria tampan itu.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jam dinding memang masih menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi, tapi di dapur kediaman Uchiha, kegiatan memasak sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura kini tengah memotong tomat untuk bahan masakannya. Tapi wanita soft pink itu tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan aktivitas memasaknya kali ini. Dan ini semua diakibatkan karena pertemuannya dengan Konan tadi pagi. Pertemuan yang mampu membuat hari-harinya yang biasanya tenang, menjadi kacau seperti ini.

**'Suamimu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.'** Kata-kata itu masih saja menghantui pikiran Sakura dan tertanam begitu kuat. Meski dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya dan berusaha tak mempedulikannya, tetap saja kata-kata itu tidak dapat dia hapuskan. Kata-kata itu masih saja mengganggunya.

**'Suamimu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasu-'**

"Aauuww!" teriak Sakura kesakitan, saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu seperti mengiris telunjuk kirinya.

Tes...tes...tes...! Tak beberapa lama, cairan merah sedikit demi sedikit menetes membasahi meja dapur disusul dengan cairan bening air mata yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Keduanya bercampur menjadi satu seakan berkompromi mengeluarkan semua kekuatan untuk membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk dan tersakiti.

"Hiks...ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi telunjuk kirinya yang teriris dan masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

'Sasuke...ada apa ini ? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tak enak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?'

Kriiing...kriiing...kriiing...! (jadul banget ya bunyinya V^_^) Suara telepon berdering mengejutkan Sakura dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Setelah menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat jatuh, Sakura pun segera meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon yang masih saja terus berdering mengganggu indera pendengarnya.

"Moshi-moshi...Kediaman Uchiha disini."

"Maaf, saya sedang bicara dengan siapa ini?" tanya si penelepon.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura."

"Nyonya Sakura, syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya adalah Nara Shikamaru, kepala bagian gudang di perusahaan Sharingan. Sa...Saya ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar yang buruk kepada Anda." kata Shikamaru.

"Ka...Kabar buruk? Kabar buruk apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tuan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan kerja, nyonya. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit dan keadaannya kritis. Dan karena tuan Itachi tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi..."

BRAAAK! Sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan gagang telepon ditangannya dan langsung terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sulit digerakkan. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berdiri pun, tubuhnya terasa berat. Tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga.

"Ti...Tidak, Sa...Sasuke..."

**TBC**

**Balasan Review :**

**eet gitu : **Thankz udah mau review lagi. Aku tetap semangat kok ^_^

**Zhie gitu :** Tapi gara-gara Konan, Sakura jadi bisa tahu kenyataannya kan? He3...

**Kazuki Namikaze :** Masih penasarankah? V^_^

**Andromeda no Rei :** Siapa hayo yang paling nyebelin? Konan atau Itachi?

**d3rin :** Yang lebih kasihan Sasuke apa Itachi ya?

**uchihaiykha :** Udah...udah...udah diupdate nich! He3...

**Valentina :** Aku juga kasihan sich. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini semua sudah takdir. Lho?

**haruno gemini-chan :** Konan : "Aku memang pintar dari dulu" *PLAAAK!*

**Artwing san :** Udah diupdate nich!

**Yashauchiyoon :** Setelah baca chap ini apakah kamu masih mau mengucapkan trims untuk Konan? He3...

**Sky pea-chan :** Udah diupdate, ntar review lagi ya...

**SasuSaku 4ever :** Thankz a lot reviewnya. Bolehkah minta review lagi?

**Indyitusindi :** Waduh...Sabar-sabar, jangan emosi gitu ^_^

**Laura Pyordova :** Chap 8 udah upadate! Tapi maaf ga' bisa kilat.

**Mika chan :** Walau ga' begituan? Begituan apa ya? *PLAAAK!*He3...

**Rierye :** Gimana? Apakah chemistrynya udah ada?

**UchihArlinz Ayhank-chan :** Chap ini masih kurang panjangkah? ^_^

Waduh...waduh...chap ini benar-benar chap yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Dan ini semua karena aku harus mengulang mengetik kembali dan mengganti ketikan di HP yang hilang gara-gara si HP tiba-tiba error. TIDAAAK! BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! Dan kalau memang reader semua merasa chap ini ancur, jelek, norak dan sebagainya, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Karena pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Ya sudah lah, bagi yang masih sayang sama Tabita silahkan tinggalkan review. Jika tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin sudah saatnya Tabita HIATUS kali ya...(T_T)


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura masih terduduk lemas di lantai ruang tengah. Mata emeraldnya yang tadi belum sempat kering, kini mulai tergenangi kembali. Di dalam hatinya kini hanya ada satu perasaan yang tertuju untuk pria berambut raven itu. Takut. Ya…..takut. Hanya ada perasaan takut saja di hati Sakura saat ini. Perasaan takut yang terbilang luar biasa dan tak mampu dikendalikan. Lebih tepatnya…..perasaan takut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk hidupnya. Takut jika dirinya harus kehilangan Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri tak tahu kenapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah dia tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke ada dalam keadaan kritis. Padahal sebelumnya dia seakan tak peduli dengan kenyataan yang diutarakan Konan jika ternyata selama ini Sasuke dan Itachi telah tega membohonginya. Namun hati kecil Sakura sepertinya tak bisa berbohong dan tak bisa mengabaikan bahwa sebenarnya Sakura sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Sakura sangat takut jika Sasuke akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dalam rasa penyesalan seumur hidup yang akan terus menerus menghantuinya.

"Sasuke, hik…..hiks…..Sasuke…..Sasu-aaakh!" Sakura kembali merasakan sakit menyerang kepalanya. Bahkan kali ini, rasa sakitnya jauh lebih terasa dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sangat sakit. Otaknya kini terasa berputar-putar sangat cepat dan seperti memunculkan kembali memori ingatan Sakura di masa lalu. Ingatan yang mengembalikannya pada masa itu. Masa dimana dirinya masih bersama Sasuke. Dan tak ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura.

**Flashback.**

Seorang wanita berambut pink yang diikat ekor kuda tengah sibuk merapikan tumpukan file-file di meja kerja atasan sekaligus kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya yang bisa dibilang mulus itu dengan sangat cekatan memilah-milah file-file yang super duper berantakan itu untuk dibedakan mana file yang penting dan tidak penting. Aktivitasnya tiba-tiba saja terganggu, saat tanpa mengetuk ataupun permisi terlebih dahulu, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang lagi-lagi diikat ekor kuda (Model rambut ekor kuda ceritanya lagi tren V^^) langsung nyelonong masuk (?)

"GAWAAAT JIDAAAT! BENAR-BENAR GAWAAAT!" teriak gadis pirang itu heboh dan sukses membuat gendang telinga wanita pink yang mendengarnya berdengung hebat.

"Astaga pig! Kau itu kenapa, hah? Membuatku tuli saja!" kata wanita pink itu kesal dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan si 'pig' (Ckckck…..kasihan amat tuh si 'pig' *JLEEENG!* dibasoka Ino T_T)

"Sakura si jidat, ini benar-benar berita yang sangat gawat. Jadi sekarang juga tinggalkan aktivitasmu itu dan ikutlah bersamaku."

"Apanya yang gawat hm? Anjingmu melahirkan anak kembar? Atau tiba-tiba saja Sai masuk rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara dia baru sadar ternyata kekasihnya adalah kau? Jadi yang mana?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura 'agak' tertarik dengan berita yang dibawa Ino.

Ino menghentak-hentakkan kaki bersepatu high heels nya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Wanita pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu benar-benar kesal dengan sahabat baiknya itu, karena dari tadi tidak mau menggubris ataupun mendengarkannya sama sekali. Dan jika saja Ino bukan orang yang sabar, pastilah sekarang dia sudah menarik rambut Sakura yang seperti gulali itu dan menyeret Sakura dengan paksa untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hei, pig! Apa kau mau meluluh-lantakkan gedung ini? Berhenti menghentakkan kakimu seperti itu. Benar-benar berisik tahu!"

"Ini karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang aku sampaikan padamu. Memangnya kau sudah tidak sayang dan peduli lagi dengan Sasuke?" kata Ino tiba-tiba yang membuatnya berhasil diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Ino penasaran (Tadi ga' peduli, sekarang kok penasaran? Dasar cewek pink plin-plan *SHANAROOO...!*)

"Jadi kau belum tahu yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Ino langsung membuatnya takut. Sakura merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Tapi semoga saja bukan tentang Sasuke. Jangan dia, Tuhan.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sasuke...dia..." Wajah Ino semakin terlihat sedih. Dan ini cukup membuat Sakura berada dalam kecemasan yang luar biasa. Kecemasan bahwa dirinya akan segera mendengar berita buruk tentang kekasihnya.

"Ino, ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun? Ayo jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau sekarang malah diam?"

"Sakura, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai keadaan Sasuke, tapi kau harus kendalikan dirimu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun. Jadi tolong beritahu aku apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon….."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Sakura, sebenarnya….."

"….."

"Sasuke…..dia….."

"….."

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang keadaannya sangat kritis."

Deg!

"Ti…..Tidak, Sa…..Sasuke-kun….." Kaki Sakura terasa lemas seketika. Kedua kaki jenjang itu kini bagaikan tak bertulang, yang menyebabkan tubuhnya hampir jatuh jika tidak dengan cepat Ino menopang tubuhnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir sambil berusaha membantu mendudukkan tubuh Sakura di sebuah kursi.

"Hik…..hiks…..Sasuke-kun…..kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi? Hik…..hiks….."

"Sasuke tadi dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengalami musibah seperti ini. Ini semua terjadi begitu cepat." Ino mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jadi ini jawabannya kenapa sampai jam segini dia belum datang ke kantor. Jadi karena ini. Hik…..hiks…..Sasuke-kun….."

"Sakura….." Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang dan mencoba menenangkannya, meskipun sepertinya agak sulit.

"Di…..Dimana Sasuke-kun dirawat?" tanya Sakura sambil sesekali tangannya mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Disana juga sudah ada Sai-kun, Naruto, dan Hinata-chan. Aku menyuruh mereka menunggui Sasuke sementara aku mengabarimu."

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menyambar tas selempangannya. "Antar aku menemui Sasuke-kun, Ino."

"A…..Apa kau yakin? Jika memang kau belum siap untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang sebaiknya….."

"Aku mohon, Ino. Antar aku menemui Sasuke-kun sekarang juga. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya. Aku ingin berada disampingnya. Aku mohon Ino, aku mohon…..hik…..hiks….."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." kata Ino akhirnya.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Dua orang pria dan seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk saling berhadapan di depan sebuah ruang ICU. Mereka terlihat tengah memperbincangkan suatu topik yang sangat penting, yang dapat terlihat dari ekspresi wajah ketiganya yang nampak begitu serius.

"Apa menurut kalian ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku, soal reaksi Sakura nanti. Kalian tahu bagaimana sikapnya jika menyangkut Sasuke kan?" tanya Sai pada kedua lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, memang ini sedikit terkesan berlebihan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Teme sendiri yang menyusun semua rencana ini. Kita kan hanya perlu mengikutinya saja."

"Si tuan muda Uchiha itu memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Dan kita sebagai sahabatnya lah yang akhirnya jadi korbannya. Apa dia itu tidak tahu kalau aku ini juga punya pekerjaan lain." Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei Sai, memangnya hanya kau saja yang punya pekerjaan lain. Aku ini juga punya tahu. Gara-gara harus membantu Teme, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi kencan dengan Hinata-chan. Benar kan, Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto sambil mengerling pada Hinata disampingnya, yang sukses membuat wajah wanita Hyuga itu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Na…..Naruto-kun….."

"Hinata-chan, kau ini manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu." kata Naruto dan hendak menghambur kepelukan Hinata.

"Hei…..hei…..disini ada aku bodoh. Jadi tolong jaga sikapmu ya….." kata Sai kesal.

"Iya…..iya, aku tahu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Ino dan Sakura-chan belum tiba? Apa Ino tidak berhasil dengan misinya?"

"Aku yakin Ino pasti berhasil. Dia itu calon artis yang hebat. Dia pasti bisa meyakinkan Sakura dan membawanya kemari. Lagipula, biarkanlah saja si tuan muda Uchiha kita menunggu. Biar dia itu merasakan akibatnya karena sudah membuat orang lain repot seperti ini." kata Sai sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ahahaha…..benar itu, Sai. Teme pasti gelisah setengah mati di dalam sana karena menunggu Sakura. Dia pasti berpikir kalau Sakura tak akan datang dan sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Ahahaha….."

"Hn, biar dia rasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya menunggu. Siapa suruh dia pura-pura sa-" Sai memotong ucapannya, saat tiba-tiba indera penglihatannya menangkap kehadiran Sakura dan kekasihnya Ino.

"Sa…..Sakura-chan su…..sudah datang."

"Hn, dan saatnya kita beraksi teman-teman."

Sakura dan Ino mempercepat langkah kaki mereka, hingga kini mereka sudah berada di depan ruang ICU dimana Sasuke dirawat. Wajah Sakura nampak terlihat begitu sedih dan juga ketakutan. Dan ekspresi Sakura yang seperti ini cukup menggambarkan kepada Naruto dkk kalau semua rencana mereka berhasil dengan baik.

"Naruto, dimana Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura pada pria berambut durian itu sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dia tidak menangis.

"Sakura, aku harap kau bisa menguatkan hatimu. Teme…..dia….." Naruto menunduk dan tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Dan ini membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan dan akhirnya kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun? Apa yang terjadi, Naruto? Hik…..hiks….."

"Sasuke…..dia…..dia sangat kritis, Sakura. Dan kata dokter, harapannya untuk hidup sangatlah kecil." tambah Sai.

"Ti…..Tidak. Sasuke-kun…..hik…..hiks….."

"Sa…..Sakura-chan, te…..tenangkanlah dirimu. Se…..semuanya sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan. I…..Ini semua sudah takdir."

"Tidak, Hinata! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke-kun tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh! Hik…..hiks….." tangis histeris Sakura akhirnya kembali pecah. Bahkan pelukan Ino dan Hinata untuk menenangkannya pun tak berhasil. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang sangat kacau dan putus asa. Dan pastinya ketakutan yang luar biasa kini tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Ketakutan yang ditujukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kasihan sekali, Teme. Kenapa nasibnya buruk sekali? Ini benar-benar tidak adil."

"Naruto, kau jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti Sakura bertambah sedih. Dasar bodoh kau ini!" kata Ino kesal dan masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks…..aku mau bertemu Sasuke-kun. Dia ada dimana? Dimana Sasuke-kun? Hiks….."

"Dia ada di dalam. Kalau kau tidak berani sendirian aku….."

"Tidak usah, Ino. Aku bisa sendiri. Biarkan aku hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jika ada apa-apa, kami ada di luar."

"Hm, ya. Terima kasih teman-teman." jawab Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Dengan perasaan takut yang masih menyelimuti hatinya, Sakura pun mau tak mau harus memberanikan diri menemui Sasuke. Dia tak akan pernah bisa tenang bahkan mungkin dia tak akan pernah bisa bernafas seperti biasanya sebelum dia melihat keadaan belahan jiwanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tangannya yang bergetar kini sudah berada tepat di atas knop pintu ruang ICU. Dan hanya tinggal menariknya sedikit saja, pintu ruang ICU itu akan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok kekasihnya yang mungkin saja kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa peralatan medis terpasang ditubuhnya. Dan dengan membayangkan gambaran ini saja, Sakura sudah tak sanggup.

Setelah Sakura menarik nafas beberapa kali dan yakin hatinya sudah benar-benar mantap, wanita cherryblossom itu pun akhirnya menarik knop pintu berwarna perak itu. Dan perlahan pintu ruang ICU itu pun terbuka. Gelap, itulah yang ditangkap oleh mata emerald Sakura saat pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Bahkan hawa keberadaan Sasuke pun tak bisa dirasakannya. Jujur saja ini…..aneh.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa ruangannya gelap begini? Lalu, dimana posisi Sasuke-kun?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil tangannya berusaha meraba-raba tembok ruang ICU untuk mencari letak saklar listrik. Setelah bersusah payah mencoba menjadi 'orang buta', tangan cekatan Sakura pun akhirnya menemukan saklar yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura pun menekan saklar itu hingga secara perlahan lampu ruangan itu pun menyala.

1

2

3

Dan…..

"KEJUTAAA…..AAAN!" teriak sejumlah orang yang mengagetkan Sakura dan hampir membuat jantungnya lepas dari porosnya. Ternyata di dalam ruang ICU itu sudah ada Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Lee dan tak ketinggalan juga si pangeran tampan kita, Uchiha Sasuke, yang berdiri dengan cool nya di depan ranjang dan tanpa luka ataupun sekarat sedikit pun. Intinya dia baik-baik saja dan benar-benar sehat wal afiat. Bahkan cukup sehat untuk mengencani sepuluh orang gadis sekaligus (*CHIDORIII…..!*)

"Ka…..Kalian, i…..ini apa? A…..Apa-apaan kalian?" tanya Sakura masih shock tingkat tinggi.

"Apa kau terkejut, Sakura? Ahahaha….." tanya Tenten yang kini sedang bergelayut manja pada Neji.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ke…..Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Dan…..Sa…..Sasuke-kun, ka…..kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih tampan dan keren." kata Sasuke innocent.

"Ta…..Tapi kata Ino kau….." Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini sudah memasuki ruangan dengan Sai, Naruto, dan Hinata mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ahahaha…..kau itu sudah tertipu jidat. Kau sudah berhasil kami kerjai. Ahahaha….." kata Ino sambil tertawa lepas dan tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"Dikerjai? Ja…..Jadi maksudmu Sasuke-kun….."

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikit pun. Dan ide mengerjaimu dengan cara seperti ini juga adalah idenya. Bahkan dia sampai rela mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk menyewa ruang ICU ini agar kau lebih percaya dengan sandiwara ini." jelas Kiba dengan sebuah cengiran kuda menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Dan kau tahu Sakura, wajah cemasmu tadi benar-benar lucu. Jika aku ingat kembali, aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Buahahaha….." tambah Naruto dengan PD nya.

"Ahahaha…..Sakura…..Sakura…..kau benar-benar lucu."

"Ahahaha….."

"Ahahaha….."

"Kalian…..KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!" teriak Sakura yang sukses membungkam semua tawa yang tadi sempat pecah. Dan semua orang di ruang ICU itu pun menunduk karena mereka merasa bersalah sudah mengerjai Sakura.

"Apa kalian pikir semua ini lucu, hah! Ini semua tidak lucu! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK LUCU!" teriak Sakura lagi dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang ICU itu.

"Hei Teme, dia marah tuh."

"Hn. Lalu, kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja kau harus kejar dia." kata Sai.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda saja." kata Sasuke dan segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Mau sampai kapan kau berjalan cepat seperti itu? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita pink di depannya yang masih saja berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan ataupun menoleh sedikit pun kepadanya.

"….."

"Sakura, cepat berhenti. Aku ini sudah lelah mengikuti langkahmu yang cepat itu. Kita bicara dulu sebentar. Jangan seperti ini." tambah Sasuke, namun tetap saja dia masih belum digubris sama sekali.

"….."

"Hei Sakura, kau dengar aku kan? Aku bilang berhenti. Mari kita bicara."

"….."

"Sakura….."

"….."

"Sakura-chan….."

"….."

"Sakura, cukup! Aku bilang berhenti!" teriak Sasuke dan akhirnya menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku! Hik…..hiks….." teriak Sakura pada Sasuke dengan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Sa…..Sakura….." Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. Apalagi setelah dia melihat air mata kekasihnya itu.

"Huuuaaa…..kau jahat Sasuke-kun! Kau jahat padaku! Tega-teganya kau lakukan ini padaku! Kau jahat! Huuuaaa…..hik…..hiks….." Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke dengan cukup keras yang sukses membuat bungsu Uchiha itu meringis menahan sakit.

Duuuk…..duuuk!

"Kau jahat!"

Duuuk…..duuuk!

"Jahat! Aku benci Sasuke-kun! Huuuaaa…..hik…..hiks….."

Duuuk…..duuuk!

"Hei…..hei…..berhenti, Sakura! Jangan terus memukulku. Aku kesakitan tahu."

"Biar saja. Ini karena kau jahat padaku. Ini karena kau tega mengerjaiku."

Duuuk…..duuuk!

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku memang salah. Tapi tolong berhentilah memukuliku. Nanti dadaku bisa hancur, sayang."

"Aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku akan terus memukulimu seperti ini. Aku akan menghu-" Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, karena secepat kilat Sasuke sudah membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang mampu menghipnotisnya dan meredakan segala amarahnya.

"Sa…..Sasu….."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sudah salah padamu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, kau mau memaafkan aku kan?"

"Tahukah kau, aku benar-benar takut tadi. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku tahu itu. Aku minta maaf ya….." Sasuke mencium kening Sakura sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal yang menakutkanku lagi. Dan jangan pernah berpura-pura kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Karena…..jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan mati Sasuke-kun. Aku tak sanggup jika aku harus kehilanganmu."

"Stss! Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura ku mati terlebih dahulu. Karena aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya. Kelak, akulah yang akan mati duluan meninggalkanmu. Agar aku bisa menjagamu dari atas sana."

"Kau…..Kenapa kau malah bicara begitu? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Duuuk…..duuuk! Sakura kembali melancarkan jurusnya dan kembali memukul dada bidang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke…..jangan ditanya lagi. Dia kembali harus meringis menahan sakit dan juga sesak nafas.

"Hei…..hei…..kenapa memukulku lagi? Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada calon suamimu ini?" kata Sasuke yang sukses menghentikan Sakura.

"Ca…..Calon suami? A…..Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku menyusun semua rencana konyol ini hanya untuk satu tujuan. Karena aku tak ingin caraku disamakan dengan orang lain yang biasa saja, makanya aku melakukan sandiwara ini dan berpura-pura kritis."

"Tujuan? Tujuan apa? Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kota beludru berwarna merah. Dengan perlahan, dia buka kotak itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Menunjukkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian yang sangat indah yang tersembunyi di dalam kotak beludru merah itu.

"Sa…..Sasuke-kun ini….."

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengejutkan Sakura, hingga membuat wanita pink itu tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sa…..Sasuke, a…..aku….."

"Kalau kau menolakku aku akan mat-"

Cup! Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Sebuah ciuman hangat dan penuh cinta dari sang kekasih.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau. Aku mau menjadi Uchiha Sakuramu. Selamanya….."

**Flashback End.**

"Sasuke, apa ini yang kau maksud dengan kau akan meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu? Secepat inikah? Jika memang ini caramu meninggalkanku, aku tak menyukainya, Sasuke-kun. Benar-benar tak menyukainya. Hik…..hiks….." kata Sakura sambil menatap foto Sasuke yang terletak di dekat telepon, yang entah mengapa seperti tengah menatap balik Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa lama sekali pemeriksaannya? Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri karena terlalu lama menunggu." kata Naruto kesal sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU.

"Anda harus tenang, tuan. Dokter sedang berusaha keras untuk menangani tuan Sasuke." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Naruto, meski jujur saja dia sendiri juga merasa cemas dengan keadaan atasannya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku ini bisa tenang? Teme itu adalah sahabat baikku sejak dulu. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara kandungku sendiri. Dan sekarang dia sedang kritis di dalam sana, dan kau menyuruhku untuk tenang? Itu mana bisa aku lakukan, Shikamaru? Mana bisa? Aaargh…..!"

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tuan. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa saja. Agar tuan Sasuke baik-baik saja dan segera melewati masa kritisnya."

"Hah…..iya, aku tahu itu. Kita memang hanya bisa membantu Teme lewat doa saja. Tapi kan-Sa…..Sakura-chan? Ka…..Kau sudah datang?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba melihat keberadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Naruto?"

"I…..Itu, dokter sedang menanganinya di dalam. Ka…..Kau datang sendirian?"

"Hm, ya. Aku kemari sendirian. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak bersemangat.

"Ah, ti…..tidak. Aku pikir kau akan datang dengan Itachi-nii. He…..he…..he….." Naruto mencoba tertawa meski sebenarnya itu sulit dan justru membuatnya aneh.

"Tuan Itachi dari tadi sangat sulit untuk dihubungi, mungkin saja teleponnya di luar jangkauan jaringan. Tapi saya sudah mengirimi Beliau pesan. Semoga saja Beliau membacanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru. Dia mungkin saja sedang sibuk dengan urusan yang lain. Yang…..'jauh lebih penting' tentunya." Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya mampu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa jika Sakura kali ini nampak begitu berbeda. Berbeda dalam ekspresi wajah dan berbeda dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit menyakitkan perasaan.

"Ah, kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Sakura-chan." Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Terima kasih. Aku ingin berdiri saja sambil menunggu kabar tentang perkembangan Sasuke."

"Ah, begitu ya. Baiklah jika memang itu maumu. Tentunya aku tidak bisa memaksamu kan? He…..he…..he….."

Ckleeek! Setelah kurang lebih selama satu jam menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka juga. Dan dari dalam ruangan, muncul seorang dokter wanita yang sangat cantik diikuti dengan dua orang perawat dibelakangnya yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Anda semua keluarga tuan Uchiha?" tanya dokter cantik itu.

"Ya, kami keluarganya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura balik dengan penuh rasa tidak sabar.

"Tuan Uchiha sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Penanganan yang kami berikan dapat direspon oleh tubuhnya dengan baik. Dan itu benar-benar meringankan pekerjaan kami. Bahkan, dia juga sekarang sudah sadar dan bisa diajak bicara."

"Be…..Benarkah itu? Syukurlah kalau begitu. A…..Apa saya bisa bertemu dengannya, dokter?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, nyonya. Tapi hanya sebentar saja. Karena tuan Uchiha masih harus banyak istirahat."

"Saya mengerti, dokter. Terima kasih."

"Iya, nyonya. Silahkan masuk….."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang dokter, Sakura pun tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung memasuki ruang ICU itu. Baru setengah jalan, mata emeraldnya sudah bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan beberapa peralatan medis disekitar tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini, ini nyata. Dan bukannya sandiwara ataupun sebuah kepura-puraan seperti dulu, saat Sasuke hendak mempersunting Sakura menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Sa…..Sakura, ka…..kau datang." kata Sasuke dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Hiks…..kau jahat, Sasuke-kun. Kau benar-benar jahat padaku. Hik…..hiks….." Sakura semakin berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke sambil menitikkan air mata. Dia sungguh tak tega dan tak sanggup untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Kun? A…..Apa ka…..kau bilang ba…..barusan? Ka…..Kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hiks…..kenapa kau heran? Bukannya dulu aku selalu memanggilmu begitu. Benar kan, Sasuke-kun? Hik…..hiks….."

"Sa…..Sakura…..aku….."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau jahat padaku? Aku ini benar-benar takut sekali kehilanganmu. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang padamu, aku akan memilih mati saja jika sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku. Karena hidupku tak akan pernah ada artinya lagi jika kau tak ada disisiku. Ingatkah kau, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ka…..Kata-kata itu…..Sakura, kau….."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku…..Aku sudah ingat semuanya."

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**blablabla : **Udah diupdate nich, jangan mengancamku lagi ya….V^^

**Hime Aletta :** Update-an datang! Tapi maaf ga' bisa fast ^^

**Lin Narumi Rutherford :** Pastinya happy ending donk

**Amelia maraqy :** Udah dilanjut, review lagi boleh? ^^

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz :** Cup…..cup…..cup jangan nangis donk. Udah update lagi nich. He3…..

**Chiwe-SasuSaku :** Udah diupdate nich! Review lagi donk…..*_*

**ermaMothredglittle :** Silahkan baca…..biar penasarannya hilang

**namina88 :** Kayaknya emang ga' bakalan cerai kok ^^

**CherryBlossom Sasuke :** Ternyata hiatus itu ga' enak ya? *PLAAAK!*

**Andromeda no Rei :** Beneran nich benci Itachi-kun? Serius?

**Kazuki Namikaze :** Sudah update! Review lagi ya…..

**ichi yukaiyun :** Ehm, kayaknya aku ga' jadi hiatus kok. Tapi…..cuma lemot aja updatenya. He3…..

**Eunike Yuen :** Paling bagus ga' terluka semua. SETUJU? *_*

**Rierye :** Makasih pujiannya. Aku jadi terharu T_T

**uchihaiykha :** Terima kasih, review again ya…..

**Yashauchiyoon :** Tenang aja, Sasuke ga' apa2 kok ^^

**SasuSaku 4ever :** Sasu dapat bertahan karena Tabita *PLAAAK!* ^^

**thyara-uchiha :** Sakura udah ingat tuh, senangkah? ^^

**RUKIs Marionette :** Aku juga sayang kamuuuu…..^^

**eet gitu :** Ntar review lagi ya…..

**Putri Luna :** Salam bulan, udah update nich. Tapi maaf ga' bisa kilat.

**esa scarlet :** Thanks buat dukungannya ya…..*_*

**Anisa IcHaruno :** Dijamin happy ending kalau Tabita yang buat ^^

**Novia ChanMutz :** Salam kenal jg ya…..Minta reviewnya lagi ya? ^^

**nisa chan :** Masih penasarankah? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Aloha semuaaa...gimana kabarnya? Baik-baik sajakah? Ada yang kangen sama Tabita ga' nie? *Ngarep* V^^ Tabita mohon maaf sama reader semua karena ga' bisa update cepet, kilat, petir, guntur, atau apalah itu namanya terserah. Tapi semoga chap ini hasilnya tidak mengecewakan ya...Okelah kalau begitu ini dia chapter 10 JENG...JENG...!

**Second Wedding**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku dan ItaSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Humor garing dan ga' lucu.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang istri Sasuke**

**tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan**

**justru menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya ?**

**Chapter 10**

"Sa...Sakura...aku..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau jahat padaku? Aku ini benar-benar takut sekali kehilanganmu. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang padamu, aku akan memilih mati saja jika sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku. Karena hidupku tak akan pernah ada artinya lagi jika kau tak ada disisiku. Ingatkah kau, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ka…..Kata-kata itu…..Sakura, kau….."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku…..Aku sudah ingat semuanya."

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia gunakan besi penyangga disisi kanan dan kiri ranjang rumah sakit sebagai tumpuannya. Dan Sakura dapat melihat jelas jika suaminya nampak begitu kesulitan. Namun wanita pink itu hanya menatap Sasuke begitu saja tanpa berusaha membantunya. Ini bukan karena Sakura merasa marah ataupun sakit hati pada Sasuke yang telah tega membohonginya, sehingga dia tak mau membantu pria raven itu. Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sakura memang sengaja melakukan ini, karena Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuannya. Sakura tahu bagaimana suaminya. Bagaimana Sasukenya.

Dengan keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya, Sasuke berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat tak beraturan.

"Sakura...a...aku...aku...bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku..."

Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke dan duduk dikursi yang letaknya tepat berada disamping kiri ranjang.

"Jujur, aku memang marah padamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Tapi...aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang kini justru menundukkan keapala karena merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, mengetahui kau membohongiku rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi kebohonganmu kali membuat diriku harus mengakui pria lain sebagai suamiku dan membuatku mesti merasakan cemburu. Ini rasanya seperti aku tak berarti apa-apa untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Rasanya seperti...seperti kau mencampakkanku." Kini giliran Sakura yang menundukkan kepala dan nampak begitu sedih.

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura beralih menatapnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura. Aku tak pernah sedikit pun mempunyai niat melakukan itu. Bahkan memikirkannya sekali pun aku tak pernah. Aku berani bersumpah."

"..."

"Apa kau kira aku tak merasakan sakit saat kau bercumbu dengan pria lain? Aku sakit, Sakura. Aku juga sangat cemburu. Bahkan walaupun pria yang mencumbumu itu adalah Itachi, kakakku sendiri. Rasanya akan tetap sama saja, Sakura. Tetap akan sakit."

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa alasanmu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat hati dan perasaan Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke memang bukanlah pria yang romantis seperti Itachi, yang akan memanjakan Sakura dengan kata-kata puitis, rayuan gombal, dan memberinya sebuket bunga mawar merah seminggu sekali. Sasuke tipe pria dingin dan berkesan cuek tak peduli. Bahkan apapun yang dikatakan, dilakukan, dan dikenakan Sakura, dia tak pernah memberi komentar banyak selain kata 'hn' andalannya.

Tapi meskipun demikian, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Sasuke benar-benar peduli padanya. Seperti sekarang ini, meski Sasuke hanya mengucapkan tiga kata singkat sebagai alasannya, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura bahagia dan merasa bahwa Sasuke melakukan ini semata-mata untuk Sakura. Karena Sasuke mencintainya.

"Saat aku tahu kau mengalami amnesia dan kau melupakanku sebagai suamimu, rasanya hatiku benar-benar hancur. Hidupku seakan berhenti seketika saat itu. Aku putus asa, Sakura."

Air mata tiba-tiba saja menetes dari mata emerald Sakura tanpa dia sadari. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura langsung menghapusnya agar tak diketahui oleh Sasuke. Dia tak mau meneteskan kembali air mata dihadapan Sasuke dan terlihat begitu rapuh.

Karena Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke benci melihatnya menjadi wanita yang lemah. Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura terlihat menyedihkan.

"La...Lalu kenapa kau tak mau mengatakan semua kebenarannya dari awal? Ke...Kenapa kau bungkam, Sasuke-kun? Jika memang kau mencintaiku dan merasa sakit saat aku bersama pria lain, kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Hiks..."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau seperti ini. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin mengatakan semua kebenarannya padamu dari awal. Aku ingin meneriakan semuanya!"

"..."

"Aku ingin meneriakan bahwa kau adalah istriku!"

"..."

"Aku ingin meneriakan bahwa kau adalah milikku!"

"..."

"Aku ingin meneriakan bahwa aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi..."

"..." Sakura menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya aku tak mampu untuk melakukannya."

"Kenapa tak bisa? Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa untuk melakukannya?"

"Kau...saat kau sadar dari pingsan, Itachi lah yang kau akui sebagai suamimu. Kau begitu percaya kalau dialah yang selama setahun ini mendampingi hidupmu. Dan..."

"..."

"Kau nampak begitu bahagia ketika bersamanya."

"Kau na'if, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu? Itu sungguh tak masuk akal."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Sakura. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaanmu saat kau bersama Itachi."

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke cukup tersentak.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura mengatai Sasuke dengan bodoh. Dan dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke tahu ada sedikit rasa marah yang terselip dalam perkataan wanita cherry blossom itu. Dan tentunya...ada juga sedikit rasa kecewa didalamnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika kali ini Sakura benar-benar kecewa dengan tindakan Sasuke yang mudah putus asa dan tak berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ikatan cinta mereka.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menilai dan mencap aku bahagia dengan Itachi-nii hanya dengan cara melihatnya saja? Itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin."

"..."

"Aku bahagia atau tidak, hatiku lah yang bisa merasakannya. Dan aku...aku hanya bahagia bila bersamamu, Sasuke-kun. Kaulah cinta sejatiku."

Sakura mengarahkan tangannya kearah wajah Sasuke dan mengusap pipi kirinya. Sasuke merespon dengan memegang tangan Sakura yang tengah mengusap pipinya dan kemudian digenggamnya tangan itu dengan sesekali menciumnya.

Sasuke benar-benar merindukan saat seperti ini. Saat Sakura menyentunya dengan penuh cinta dan begitu memanjanya. Sasuke sangat rindu ketika Sakura selalu berada disampingnya seperti sekarang ini. Dan hanya ada Sasuke dihatinya. Hanya Sasuke yang menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku karena aku selalu saja membuat hatimu sakit. Mafkan aku...hiks...maaf..."

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya yang membuat wanita pink itu semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga meninggalkan bekas basah dipakaian pasien yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku rela merasakan sakit hanya untukmu, Sakura. Karena itulah caraku mencintaimu."

Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan tak menunggu lama, sebuah ciuman pun mendarat di bibir ranum Sakura dan dilumatnya bibir yang menggoda itu.

Sakura pun tanpa ragu dan malu membalas lumatan bibir Sasuke dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Saliva dengan saliva bercampur menjadi satu yang dapat dirasakan sangat nyata oleh kedua insan itu. Seperti menjadi cara untuk melampiaskan hasrat cinta yang telah terpisah oleh keadaan.

Keadaan yang membuat mereka harus menjauh meski kenyataannya sangat dekat. Keadaan yang memaksa mereka harus berpisah meski mereka sendiri tak menginginkannya. Rasa sakit, cemburu, dan penderitaan seakan menjadi harga mahal yang wajib mereka tanggung demi mencapai indahnya sebuah percintaan.

Dan jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana rasa tak enaknya dipermainkan oleh takdir, maka bertanyalah kalian pada sepasang suami-istri Uchiha itu. Karena mereka telah tahu benar bagaimana rasanya. Dan mereka lebih rela menyerahkan seluruh harta yang mereka miliki dan memilih jatuh miskin, daripada harus kembali merasakan permainan takdir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Karena Sasuke dan Sakura hanya manusia biasa yang butuh pasokan oksigen, maka mau tak mau mereka berdua pun terpaksa melepaskan ciuman yang sudah hampir tiga menit mereka lakukan. Dengan masih mencoba mengatur nafas dan menstabilkan kembali kerja jantung yang tadi sempat tak beraturan, kini Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain. Onyx bertemu emerald dalam keadaan yang intens. Benar-benar saat-saat yang paling dirindukan keduanya. Begitu nyaman, hangat, dan penuh cinta.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke bibir Sakura dan mengusap lembut bekas ciumannya. "Rasa ciumanmu masih sama seperti dulu." kata Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai nakal menghiasi bibirnya, yang langsung membuat Sakura blushing seketika.

"Sasuke-kun, mesum!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya karena malu, namun Sasuke justru membuka kembali tangan Sakura dan memperlihatkan kembali wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau malu? Biarkan saja aku melihat wajah cantikmu yang memerah itu." kata Sasuke yang bukannya meredakan rasa malu Sakura, tetapi justru membuat wanita pink itu semakin malu.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah. Jangan membuatku semakin malu. Lihatlah, mukaku sudah semerah tomat kesukaanmu."

"Hn, bukankah itu bagus? Aku jadi bertambah semangat untuk 'memakanmu'." kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan tampang innocentnya, yang entah kenapa menurut Sakura sangat menggemaskan dan sangat menggoda (?).

Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Sakura dan berniat memberikan beberapa 'tanda' disana. Namun sebelum pria pemilik hak paten atas kata 'hn' itu berhasil, Sakura menahan dada bidang Sasuke yang menghimpit tubuh kecilnya.

"Ehm, Sa...Sasuke-kun, bukankah kau tadi terlihat kesakitan?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Hn, tapi aku rasa aku sudah sembuh sekarang. Bahkan cukup sembuh untuk memberikan 'sesuatu' padamu." jawab Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan di kata 'sesuatu'. (Demam Syahrini euy...^^)

"Jadi kau menipuku ya? Aku itu tadi sangat cemas tahu. Dasar!" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hn, berarti aku harus mendapatkan hukuman darimu. Benar kan, Sakura?"

"Eh, hu...hukuman? Hukuman apa?"

"Hukuman karena aku sudah menipumu dan membuatmu khawatir. Sekarang, apa hukumanku?"

"Ehm, apa ya kira-kira?" Sakura seperti tengah mencoba memikirkan suatu cara untuk menghukum sang pangeran tomat, Uchiha Sasuke, yang telah menipunya. Dan untuk penipuan yang sudah dilakukan 2 kali, tentunya harus dihukum yang berat bukan?

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Sakura masih saja sibuk memikirkan hukuman untuk Sasuke. Dan hingga detik ke 8, wanita pemilik jidat lebar bak lapangan terbang itu masih belum juga menemukan hukuman yang pas untuk suami tercinta. Dan seperti kebanyakan Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke sudah mulai jenuh dan bosan untuk menunggu. Bahkan saking bosannya menunggu, kini kita bisa melihat dengan jelas ada beberapa tanda 'warning' disekitar Sasuke, yang menandakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke berada dalam keadaan berbahaya, yang memungkinkan bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dan kita semua pastilah sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa hukumanku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit malas karena efek dari menunggu lama.

"Ehm, apa ya? Aku bingung mau menghukum Sasuke-kun apa. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hukuman yang pas untukmu, tapi menurutku itu terlalu berat dan aku tak tega memberikannya. Jadi karena itulah ak-"

Cup! Sebelum Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan ocehan panjang lebarnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman, yang membuat Sakura bukan hanya langsung berhenti mengoceh, tetapi juga kembali merona.

"Oops, maaf. Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja bibirku melakukan itu. Anggap saja itu hukumanku karena sudah menipumu. Berarti kita impas kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini sih namanya bukan hukuman. Kau benar-benar curang, mau enaknya saja." protes Sakura.

"Hn, begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ambil lagi saja."

Cup! Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir ranum Sakura. Bahkan kali ini jauh lebih lama dan jauh lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, ini adalah salah satu trik jitu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika dia ingin 'menambah' ciuman, dan malangnya Sakura tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Sudah aku ambil lagi ciumanku. Jadi jangan sebut aku curang lagi."

"Kyaaa...! Sasuke mesum!" teriak Sakura dengan tidak etisnya yang membuat Sasuke langsung menutup kedua lubang telinganya agar tidak terserang tuli di usia muda akibat ulah istrinya yang memiliki suara sekeras toa.

'Hn, dasar Sakura. Sifatnya masih sama saja seperti dulu. Heboh dan juga sedikit cerewet. Tapi tak apa, yang penting dia hanya mencintaiku. Dan yang terpenting, selama ini ciumannya hanya untukku saja.' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih saja berteriak-teriak GaJe.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tap...tap...tap...! Suara keras sepatu beradu dengan lantai rumah sakit terdengar dengan sangat jelas, menimbulkan sedikit rasa tidak nyaman untuk indera pendengaran orang yang mendengarnya. Uchiha Itachi semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa, hingga membuat sang kekasih, Konan yang mengekor dibelakangnya sedari tadi terus mendengus kesal karena sudah cukup kelelahan untuk mengimbangi langkah pria berkuncir itu.

"Itachi, apa tidak bisa kau sedikit memperlambat langkahmu? Aku benar-benar lelah mencoba mengimbangi langkahmu itu." protes Konan yang hanya ditanggapi Itachi dengan diam seribu bahasa dan masih terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya sama sekali. Menyebalkan!

Merasa tak digubris, Konan mencoba melancarkan kembali protesnya yang tadi tak berhasil, tanpa sedikit pun peduli akan Itachi yang masih terus dihantui kecemasan mengenai kondisi adik lelaki satu-satunya yang dikabarkan kini tengah dalam keadaan kritis akibat mengalami sebuah kecelakaan kerja.

"Itachi, kau dengar aku kan! Aku bilang untuk memperlambat sedikit langkahmu. Aku itu sud-"

"Jika kau ingin berjalan dengan penuh estetika, sebaiknya kembali saja kau di atas catwalk! Aku datang kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke dan bukannya untuk berlatih berjalan seperti model. Jadi berhentilah mengomel padaku, kau mengerti!" kata Itachi yang langsung membungkam mulut Konan dan membuat nyalinya untuk kembali protes menciut, hingga akhirnya dia kembali mengikuti langkah Itachi dalam diam (Wkwkwk...bisa takut juga nih orang ^^)

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 3 menit dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang cukup menguras tenaga, kini pasangan kekasih yang baru saja kembali menjalin hubungan ini sampai juga di tempat tujuan, ruang ICU rumah sakit Konoha. Dan disana sudah ada Naruto dan Shikamaru, yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Itachi-nii, akhirnya kau datang." Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Konan yang berdiri dibelakang Itachi. Dia tak pernah sekali pun membayangkan bahwa dirinya bisa bertemu langsung dengan wanita berambut biru itu, yang selama ini hanya dia dengar ceritanya dari Sasuke dan dia lihat sosoknya dari majalah ataupun televisi saja.

"Ehm, bukankah nona ini..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mencoba mengalihkan hal yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto, yang dia sudah ketahui pastilah tentang Konan.

"Sa...Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kata dokter dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Hn, syukurlah jika begitu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi hal seperti ini? Setahuku Sasuke bukanlah tipe otang yang ceroboh. Jadi kecil kemungkinan dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan kerja."

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dia mudah sekali emosi dan tak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan sebelum kejadian ini pun, aku perhatikan dia sering sekali melamun. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tapi...aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke."

"Sebelum kejadian ini aku dan Sasuke sempat bertengkar hebat." kata Itachi yang cukup membuat Naruto terkejut, karena selama ini tak pernah sekali pun Itachi dan Sasuke bertengkar secara serius. Bahkan hubungan mereka jika Naruto lihat baik-baik saja bahkan jauh lebih akrab. Jadi wajar jika hal ini terkesan sedikit aneh untuk Naruto yang memang sudah sangat kenal dengan hubungan kakak-adik Uchiha itu.

"Bertengkar karena apa? Ehm, bukan maksudku ingin ikut campur, tapi..."

"Karena masalah Sakura. Sasuke ingin menceraikan Sakura." tambah Itachi yang lagi-lagi membuat pria berambut durian itu kembali tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Cerai? Sasuke ingin menceraikan Sakura? Ini benar-benar hal yang mustahil dan sangat sulit diterima oleh akal sehat Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu mencintai, memuja, bahkan bisa dikatakan rela melakukan apa saja, walau mati sekali pun untuk Sakura berniat menceraikan wanita cherryblossom itu. Tapi jika melihat ekspresi wajah Itachi yang nampak begitu serius, sepertinya hal ini bukanlah sebuah bualan atau omong kosong belaka. Sepertinya memang ada sebuah masalah besar yang sedang dihadapi oleh keluarga terkaya di Konoha itu. Dan apapun masalahnya, Naruto tak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena walaupun dia sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, dia tetap tak mempunyai hak apapun untuk mencampuri urusan rumah tangga Sasuke. Itu bukanlah ruang lingkupnya.

"Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang keluarga kalian hadapi. Tapi semoga saja masalah itu dapat diselesaikan dengan baik, dan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura akan baik-baik saja." kata Naruto saat sebelumnya dia sempat melirik ke arah Konan yang kini tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan terlihat sangat bosan.

Cekleeek! Suara pintu ruang ICU terbuka, membuat delapan pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka sejenak ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka dengan sempurna dan menampilkan sosok wanita pink yang tadi sempat menjadi pembicaraan.

Sakura menatap ke arah Itachi yang kini juga tengah balik menatapnya. Emerald itu seperti tengah mengisyaratkan suatu ancaman pada onyx yang kini masih terus menatapnya tanpa sedikit pun ada rasa gentar atau takut. Itachi tahu jika saat ini Sakura tengah marah padanya. Meski wanita pink itu tak mengungkapkannya atau lebih tepatnya belum mengungkapkannya, namun Itachi sudah cukup jeli merasakannya. Dan tanpa harus bertanya, Itachi sudah tahu jika kemarahan Sakura pastilah ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan ke arah Itachi yang masih setia berada diposisinya semula. Dia tak menghiraukan sama sekali keberadaan yang lain yang ada di tempat itu. Bahkan keberadaan Konan pun sepertinya tak cukup menarik untuk Sakura saat ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Pria itulah yang mengusiknya.

PLAAAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi Itachi, membuat sulung Uchiha itu bahkan yang lainnya terkejut tak percaya.

"APA YANG KAU LAK-"

"Diam, Konan! Ini adalah urusanku dengan Sakura. Kau jangan ikut campur." kata Itachi memotong ucapan Konan yang membuat model cantik itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain. Ikutlah denganku." ajak Itachi pada Sakura yang langsung disetujui olehnya meski Sakura tak mengatakannya.

**Itachi POV.**

Dia masih saja diam tanpa mau mengatakan apapun dari hampir 15 menit yang lalu. Bahkan menatapku pun dia sepertinya enggan. Mata emeraldnya nan indah justru dia persembahkan untuk pemandangan kota Konoha yang bisa dibilang kacau dan membuat pusing.

Jujur saja aku takut bertanya padanya alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura ku yang biasanya lembut dan kadang rapuh, menjadi bisa menakutkan seperti ini. Tapi jika aku tak menanyakan padanya, ini akan semakin menyiksa batinku. Aku akan semakin merasa kalau aku ini adalah seorang pria pengecut yang hanya bisa 'cuci tangan' dan tak peduli dengan masalah yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

"Ak-"

"Kau tak tanya kenapa aku menamparmu?" Sakura akhirnya angkat suara dan memotong ucapanku sebelum aku memulainya.

Aku diam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaannya untuk mengambil nafas kemudian tersenyum kearahnya, yang membuat Sakura menatapku heran.

"Aku tak suka dengan hal yang terlalu berbelit. Aku lebih suka langsung sampai ke intinya. Itu juga yang selama ini menjadi prinsip seorang Uchiha." jawabku yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman mengejek lebih tepatnya.

"Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah..." Sakura menggantung perkataannya.

"..."

"Itachi-nii." lanjutnya yang langsung membuatku cukup terkejut.

Itachi-nii...dan bukannya Itachi-kun lagi, dia sudah ingat semuanya rupanya. Tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Mungkinkah saat kejadian kecelakaan Sasuke ingatannya kembali pulih? Ternyata memang benar istilah 'cinta mengalahkan segalanya'. Terbukti sekarang, bahwa cinta Sakura yang besar pada Sasuke bisa menyembuhkannya. Sasuke benar-benar beruntung.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut karena aku menyebutmu dengan surfiks 'nii' dan bukannya 'kun' lagi?" tanya Sakura yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit sakit mendengarnya.

"Wajahku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu rupanya. Apa ingatanmu kembali saat Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan?"

Dia tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk sebagai bukti bahwa tebakanku tadi benar. Apa-apaan ini? Aku lagi-lagi merasakan rasa sakit dan sedikit kecewa. Aku sudah mulai tak waras kelihatannya. Sial!

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju palang pembatas atap rumah sakit. Dia membelakangiku yang kini hanya mampu menatap punggungnya. Pandangan mata emeraldnya menatap lurus kedepan, dan sejenak tadi aku bisa mendengar dia sempat mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Kota Konoha jika diperhatikan dari atas sini sangat rumit ya? Jalan rayanya pun terasa semakin sempit. Lalu, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau juga sependapat denganku?"

"Aku..."

"Hidupku juga sama rumitnya dengan kota ini. Bahkan jauh lebih rumit." kata Sakura lagi yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana tidak? Akulah yang membuat hidup wanita bermata emerald itu menjadi rumit seperti ini. Meski awalnya aku hanya berniat membantu Sasuke, tapi akhirnya pada kenyataannya aku jugalah yang menyakiti Sakura. Dan niatku untuk membantu hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka. Aku justru menyakiti orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

"Sakura, aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membuat hidupmu jadi kacau begini. Semula, aku hanya ingin membantu kau dan Sasuke saja. Aku tak pernah sedikit pun ingin menyakitimu. Sungguh..."

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Menurutmu berhasilkah caramu itu, Itachi-nii?"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Jika aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, aku ingin sekali memperbaikinya. Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini." Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyesal dan sedikit menjambak rambutku kesal. Dan bisa aku dengar kini secara perlahan langkah kaki Sakura mendekatiku kembali. Dia berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Itachi-nii..." panggilnya yang membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

Sempat terlintas dalam benakku, bahwa Sakura kali ini benar-benar marah padaku. Dia pasti sudah sangat benci pada kakak iparnya ini. Yang bukannya membantu menjaga dan melindunginya, tetapi justru seperti tengah memanfaatkan hilang ingatannya. Apalagi jika aku ingat kejadian saat di kamar tidur waktu itu. Tapi ternyata, dugaanku salah. Kini yang terlihat dalam penglihatan mata onyx ku sungguh berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku lihat sebuah senyum mengembang dan menghiasi sudut bibir Sakura. Sakura tersenyum padaku. Dan ini nyata. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia justru tersenyum dan bukannya marah? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikapnya ini.

"Sama seperti yang aku katakan pada Sasuke, sebenarnya aku juga marah dan kecewa padamu, Itachi-nii. Kebohongan yang kau dan Sasuke buat benar-benar menyakitiku. Tapi...entah kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu. Aku tak bisa untuk melakukannya."

"..."

"Aku merasa bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah wujud kasih sayangmu padaku. Kau adalah seorang kakak laki-laki yang baik, yang selama ini selalu menjaga dan juga melindungiku. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang berharga dalam hidupku."

"..."

"Selain itu, dengan kejadian ini aku bisa tahu satu hal. Sasuke...dia...dia benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Meskipun selama ini dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya secara langsung padaku, tapi aku tahu bahwa didalam hatinya hanya ada aku seorang. Hanya aku yang dia cintai."

"Sasuke sungguh beruntung mendapatkanmu, Sakura. Kau memang wanita hebat yang pantas dicintai."

"Bukan Sasuke yang beruntung mendapatkanku. Tapi akulah yang beruntung mendapatkannya." katanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan sebuah senyum manis yang kembali menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama beruntung." Aku mencoba berkomentar.

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa memperoleh keberuntungan itu, Itachi-nii."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sakura.

"Pasti akan ada wanita yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Kau pasti bisa menemukannya jika kau yakin bahwa yang namanya cinta sejati itu ada. Seperti aku yang percaya bahwa Sasuke lah cinta sejatiku."

"Hn, aku harap aku memang punya cinta sejati. Karena terus terang, aku tak ingin lagi merasakan rasa sakit dan kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Percayalah, Itachi-nii. Karena itu adalah kuncinya. Baiklah, aku akan lihat keadaan Sasuke-kun dulu. Mungkin saja dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan disini." kataku yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan anggukan, sebagai tanda dia mengerti. Dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke ruang ICU menjaga Sasuke. Menjaga cinta sejatinya.

**Normal POV.**

"Ternyata, tak selamanya kau bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan. Buktinya, kini yang ingin kau bantu justru berbalik memojokkanmu." kata Konan yang tiba-tiba sosoknya muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku tak sedikit pun menyesalinya. Bagiku, asalkan mereka berdua bahagia aku juga bahagia."

"Tapi yang aku lihat sepertinya tidak begitu. Kau terlihat menyesal Sakura telah kembali kepelukan Sasuke. Kau begitu nampak kehilangannya. Apakah itu berarti kau menyimpan rasa cinta pada Sak-"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong. Aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan apapun padanya dari sekedar rasa sayang pada seorang adik. Selamanya, Sakura tetaplah milik Sasuke. Aku harap kau ingat baik-baik perkataanku ini."

"Ya, baiklah. Akan aku ingat baik-baik. Tapi...itu berarti kau hanya milikku kan, Itachi?" tanya Konan sambil menggelayut manja pada Itachi.

"Hn, aku..."

"Ya."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi."

GUBRAAAK!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sakura POV.**

Aku kembali terpukau untuk kedua kalinya menatap sosokku sendiri di depan cermin. Sebuah gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan nan cantik kini melekat dengan sempurnanya ditubuhku. Dulu gaun cantik pemberian ibu Sasuke ini, pernah aku kenakan juga saat pesta pernikahanku dengan Sasuke yang dilangsungkan saat musim semi. Sekarang gaun ini kembali aku kenakan untuk acara yang sama namun di waktu yang berbeda.

Untuk acara yang sama? Mungkin pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benak kalian. Dan mungkin juga kebingungan mulai muncul dalam pikiran kalian. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku sekarang memang mengenakan gaun cantik ini untuk acara pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Pernikahanku dengan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya memang aneh kedengarannya jika pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah dan belum bercerai, kembali mengikat janji suci dalam sebuah pernikahan yang baru. Tapi itulah yang sekarang aku dan Sasuke lakukan. Kami kembali menikah dan kembali mendaftarkan pernikahan kami di negara untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jika orang biasa yang melakukannya pastilah akan sangat sulit. Tapi berbeda jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang melakukannya. Asalkan dengan segepok uang dan iming-iming naik jabatan, Sasuke bisa membuat semua staf dan pegawai urusan pernikahan menuruti semua keinginannya dan melancarkan semua rencananya. Hebat bukan? Dan aku sangat beruntung, karena akulah istri si Uchiha Sasuke itu. Bahkan menjadi istrinya sampai dua kali v^^

Tok...tok...tok...! Ku dengar pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan tanpa harus mempunyai indera keenam sekali pun, aku bisa langsung mengetahui jika yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah dia. Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku. Suamiku yang sangat aku cintai.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku dan yang lainnya sudah terlalu lama menunggu." kata Sasuke sesaat setelah dia memasuki kamar kami.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya takut."

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut jika penampilanku ini belum sempurna di mata kalian. Aku takut masih ada yang kurang." jawabku sedikit malu-malu.

Sasuke menatap diriku dengan seksama. Mata onyx nya kini mulai menelusuri secara rinci tubuhku yang berada tepat dihadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Dan terus terang, diperhatikan oleh Sasuke seperti itu membuatku gugup dan benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Menurutku tak ada yang kurang dari dirimu. Kau selalu sempurna di mataku, Sakura. Dan aku yakin, yang lainnya juga sependapat denganku."

"Sa...Sasuke-kun..." mukaku akhirnya memerah juga dibuatnya.

"Ayo, keluar. Setengah jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Lagipula, jika terlalu lama, aku kasihan pada Itachi. Konan bisa mencakar-cakarnya karena tak sabar menunggu acara pernikahan kita yang belum dimulai juga. Kau tahu kan, orang hamil itu kadang mudah sekali emosi." kata Sasuke dan mulai menggandeng tanganku untuk bersama-sama menuju ke taman tempat acara pernikahan kami diadakan.(Ceritanya Konan lagi hamil anaknya Itachi tapi belum nikah. Soal buatnya tuh anak kapan? Au ah...gelap *KABUUUR*)

"Ehm, Sasuke-kun..." panggilku sebelum kami benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini lagi? Maksudku, kenapa kita harus mengulang kembali pernikahan kita? Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" tanyaku yang justru ditanggapi Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Jangankan dua kali, sampai 100 kali pun aku tak akan pernah bosan jika aku harus menikahimu, Sakura. Karena bagiku, hanya kau saja yang pantas dan layak mendampingiku. Tidak akan pernah ada wanita lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku. Selamanya..."

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan langsung melumatnya. Tangannya merayap kebelakang kepalaku dan kemudian menekan kepalaku, agar kami dapat lebih memperdalam lagi ciuman kami.

Meskipun kami sudah cukup sering melakukan ini, tapi kali ini entah mengapa aku merasa ciuman ini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dari yang sebelumnya. Aku semakin bisa merasakan getaran cinta Sasuke melalui ciuman ini. Dan hanya dengan cara ini saja aku bisa tahu, bahwa Sasuke tidak berbohong. Sasuke benar-benar serius dan tulus mencintaiku. Bahkan untuk selamanya.

Dan aku juga berjanji bahwa seumur hidupku, selama nafasku masih berhembus dan jantungku masih berdetak, aku hanya akan mencintai satu pria saja di dunia ini. Aku hanya akan mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hanya padanya lah semua yang aku miliki pada diriku akan aku persembahkan. Hanya untuknya...

**Normal POV.**

"Hah...Sas...Sasuke-kun, aku..." kata Sakura sedikit terbata sesaat setelah keduanya melepaskan ciuman.

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura dan menatapnya penuh keseriusan. Setelah dirasa cukup puas, dia kemudian berlutut dihadapan Sakura dan memegang tangan kanan wanita pink itu.

"Uchiha Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Sakura diam sejenak setelah mendengar lamaran Sasuke. Dipandanginya wajah tampan pria dihadapannya itu yang masih dalam posisi berlututnya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau. Meskipun kau melamarku untuk menjadi istrimu sampai 100 kali pun, aku akan selalu menerimanya. Karena hanya kau...hanya kau saja yang aku cintai. Bahkan untuk selamanya..."

**FIN**

**Balasan Review :**

**4ntk4-ch4n :** Udah lanjut lagi nih. Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah Tabita minta reviewnya, Anka-chan?

**Parapluei De Fleurs :** Ga apa2 cuma silent reader, yang penting kamu udah sudi baca fic aku yang GaJe ini ^^

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz :** Udah update nih, tapi maaf lagi2 ga bisa cepet.

**Kazuki Namikaze :** Nasib Itachi kini ditangan Konan *PLAAAK!*

**Vans Watson PGPN :** Thankz a lot buat sarannya, bermanfaat banget buatku. Di chap ini masih ada yang perlu diperbaikikah? ^^

**Lin Narum Rutherford :** Thankz udah mau review. Sekali lagi, minta reviewnya ya...

**Novia ChanMutz SasuSaku 4ever : **Thankz buat reviewnya. Tapi jangan panggil senpai donk, aku belum sehebat itu. He3...

**Eunike Yuen :** Aku ga marah kok, sumpah deh! Mungkin aku yang salah dalam penyampaiannya kali ya...^^

**RisuSASU-kun :** Ini dia kelanjutannya, sekaligus chap terakhir.

**cha the princess from the dark :** Udah update, tapi maaf ga bisa cepet.

**SasuSaku 4ever :** Makasih banget udah bilang fic ini ceritanya seru. Tapi maaf ga bisa dipenuhi tambahan flashbacknya ^^

**valentina14 :** Baca chap ini membuat kamu bingungkah? Thankz buat reviewnya ya...

**Haza ShiRaifu :** Udah update, meskipun udah chap terakhir tapi review lagi ya...^^

**uchihaiykha :** Udah aku buatin adegan SasuSakunya nih. Tapi maaf kalau garing dan ga romantis.

**eet gitu :** Mau...mau...yuk nyari bareng. Ho3...

**Laura Pyordova :** Udah dilanjut nih Laura-san, review lagi ya...

**Putri Luna :** Salam bulan juga, Putri-san. Iya nih, Sakura udah inget lagi. Dan Sasuke ga kehilangan Sakura nya lagi ^^

**Miki Hyuga :** Boleh minta Bombay nya ga? *PLAAK!*

**Fumiko Hime-chan :** Udah update nih dan thankz udah difav ^^

**HarunoVerUchiha :** Chap ini adalah chap terakhir. Review lagi ya, please...^^

**Sweet KireIcha** **:** Thankz udah bersedia review. Boleh minta lagi? ^^

**hany chan DHA : **Udah aku update nih, hany-chan. Maaf ya telat ^^

Setelah sekian lama fic ini terbengkalai, akhirnya dapat juga terselesaikan dan aku bebas dari hutang untuk update ^^ Meskipun mungkin hasilnya kurang begitu memuaskan, tapi aku harap semua reader tidak kecewa dengan ending fic ini yang mungkin saja garing, ga nyambung, atau ancur.

Terakhir, Tabita ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk para reader, para reviewer, dan juga para silent reader yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca fic yang GaJe ini. Tanpa kalian, fic ini sama sekali tak ada artinya apa-apa. Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanyaaa...aaa...^^


End file.
